Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take On Hogwarts
by samuraiduck27
Summary: [HIATUS][fic 2 of 3][AU 5th Year] Oh Ra... here we go again! Due to an accident caused by SD, both her and PK are now pranking the halls of Hogwarts. But when complications arise, will the two get home in one piece? The Golden Trio better watch out..
1. Prologue: Here We Go Again!

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take On Hogwarts**

**By: samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13**

A/N: SD27: We're back, minna!

PK13: With the sequel…er, sort of sequel… to our surprisingly popular story, "A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes"!

SD27: Hopefully, this one'll be just as good, and actually have a plot!

PK13: Keyword…hopefully.

SD27: Shut it, PK. This time, our two pranksters are taking on JK Rowling's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

PK13: SD + wand and fire spells not good. Maybe we should think of something else as a sequel?

SD27: (glares) NO! I want to set things on fire!

PK13: (sighs) She gets like this every time.

SD27: Here's a better summary than the crappy one you've seen. Stupid space limitations…

* * *

**Summary: **Uh oh… here we go again. SD and PK are back! Only this time, it's not their school they're causing mayhem at- it's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. More pranks, chaos, and fun are bound to come, but what happens when things start to get a little over the two pranksters' heads? Will the two ever get home? Will they want to? And what about old Voldy? Read and review, minna! (AU version of Harry's 5th year)

* * *

Note: If you haven't read A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes, you may be slightly confused as to many of the details used in the early few chapters. Since this takes place after all the chaos the two supposedly made… Such as a few of the pranks mentioned, victims, people, and stuff like that. So you may want to read it first. That's about it.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Oh Ra… not more of these… once again, SD and PK own nothing but themselves and the plot. Got it? Do we need to beat it into you so ya won't sue us? No? Are you sure? You are? Dang. All right then. ONWARDS!

* * *

Japanese Words: 

Baka- idiot, stupid  
Gomen- sorry  
Minna/minna-san- everyone, -san is a formal suffix, adds respect  
Ne- right, as in "That's okay, right?" not the direction  
Kitsune- legendary spirit fox in Japanese mythology  
Ja ne- goodbye  
Onegai- please

* * *

"Talking"  
_Thinking  
_(A/N's randomly seen throughout ficcie)**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Here We Go Again…**

Honors Integrated Chemistry and Physics… to put it simply, "The Smart People's Class" as the freshman populace of the local high school christened it.

"And here we have the laboratories- the scientists in here have been…"

The so-called "Smart People's Class" was on a field trip to a laboratory facility about an hour away for an end-of-the-year treat. Some treat.

"Boring… this blows." sighed a short, blonde girl from the back of the line.

"I agree, SD- this sucks major." added a tallish brunette from next to her.

Rae Zephyr, known as SD, and Kat Dilefea, known as PK, sighed and trailed along at the end of the class. SD and PK were known pranksters and troublemakers, who only got into the Honors class because of their interest in exploding substances. In fact, it was a miracle the two were actually getting decent grades in the class.

"Ooh- what's that?" cooed SD, eyes growing wide at what was going on behind a Plexiglas panel separating the class from one of the labs.

"That, young lady, is one of our more temperamental projects. We're trying to create a device that will transport mass from one point to another. In other words, a teleportation device." the guide said, noticing SD's interest.

"Have you had any luck?" PK inquired, thinking of the things her and SD could do with something like that.

SD was finally starting to corrupt the poor girl.

The guide shook his head, "Unfortunately not. We can't figure out what's going wrong. The test objects are teleporting, but they aren't showing up at the desired point or anywhere within the room. It's quite frustrating. Now, let's continue. Over here…"

Once again, the two tuned out the guide's boring monotone voice and stared into the room behind the shield. They were so absorbed in watching the scientists work that they didn't even notice they had been left behind. Not as if they cared or anything…

* * *

Soon the scientists left the room; on a break, maybe? Well, whatever the reason, SD thought this to be a perfect chance to go in and take a little look-see at the device they were slaving over. 

"Let's go." muttered SD, trying to open the door and get access to the room; but as she thought, it was locked.

"What in Ra's name are you doing!" PK exclaimed, "Are you insane!"

SD hushed her and pulled out a lock pick from her book bag, "You want us to get caught or something? Keep it down!" she struggled with the pick, "It's times like these I wish I knew how to use my lovely katana… and that I had it on me."

"First of all, it's not yours, it's Hiei's. And second- you actually do know how to use it a bit."

"Not enough to cut down a door, and it's finder's keepers, loser's weepers, ne?"

* * *

SD and PK were referring to the time about 3 months before when SD had a strange dream dealing with an odd wish her and PK made. They wanted all the teachers to disappear and for the duo's favorite anime characters to take their places. Oddly enough- the next day it happened. Everything the duo did in that dream happened that day. SD had stolen a sword from one of the subs, and currently still had it in her possession. 

"Times like this I wish we had our favorite kitsune here…" muttered SD as she finally got the very stubborn lock to give way.

The two- well SD pulling PK behind her- crept into the room and looked around for the device that they saw being tested.

"We shouldn't be here… we're so gonna get caught…" fretted PK, eyes darting around nervously.

SD rolled her eyes and sighed. PK could be such a worry-wart at times that it was pathetic.

"We're not gonna get caught… I think." SD told her.

"Well _that's _reassuring." muttered PK, "Let's hurry up and get outta here, okay?"

"Not until I see that transporting thingy." SD replied, moving over to it.

The transporter was about the size of a computer screen; it had an infrared scanner dealie jutting out the top of it and was pointed at the direction SD and PK were facing. It was covered in little buttons and wires, and the casing wasn't fully put on. You could see the microchips and stuff inside it.

"Wonder how you work this thing… oh!" a big green button that was labeled "ON" stood out on one side, "Well that's handy." SD said.

PK looked at SD and slapped the girl's hand away from the button, "Baka! Don't touch it! I dunno about you- but I don't wanna be transported and never come back."

SD pouted and rubbed her hand as PK went off on a mini-tirade on why they should go and not touch things and etcetera.

_She's so easily distracted… and that button is so tempting… I must press it!_

SD reached out a hand once again, but PK pulled the girl back by the book bag- causing the zipper to break and SD's books to spill out.

"Argh! PK, you dork! This was my favorite bag!" SD whined, picking up her books and glaring at the girl.

"Gomen, SD- but it was about time you got a new bag anyways." she replied, helping the girl pick up her belongings.

"Geez- got enough stuff? Hey- I thought you read this already," PK said, picking up a copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, one of the many books both girls liked.

"Yeah- I've read it about 10 times already. Can't get enough of it. Now gimme my stuff." SD replied, grabbing her things from PK suddenly and going a little off balance and falling back on the teleporter.

Both girls paled as the machine's lights went on and the infrared sensor started glowing, pointing directly at the girls.

Just then, the scientists came back in- evidentially there was an alarm on the teleporting device and SD had set it off.

"What are you two doing in here?" yelled one of them, scaring the two girls.

Before they could move out of the beam's path or answer the scientist, a reddish-orange beam hit the book, SD and PK, and they, along with the rest of their belongings, vanished into thin air.

Chaos erupted in their wake as the baffled scientists looked on in horror at the place where the two teens occupied a minute before.

* * *

PK13: Well- that's the first chappie! Hope you all liked it! Remember- for more info on SD and PK, etc. go read A Series of Unfortunate Substitutes on SD27's page. 

SD27: Review, onegai!

Ja ne, minna-san!

PsychoKitty13 and Samuraiduck27


	2. Chapter 1: It's All Your Fault!

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take On Hogwarts-**

**samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13**

A/N: Helloooo, minna!

PK13: We're back with another chappie!

SD27: And it's a quick update!

PK13: So go us.

SD27: Although finals be next week, so we shall be cramming for them.

PK13: At least I will- SD's a procrastinator who'll study the last five minutes before the bell rings.

SD27: (sweat drops) JUST because I did that during midterm finals doesn't mean it'll happen again! And that worked fine for me, thankyouverymuch!

PK13: …and what was your Geometry final grade again, SD? Hmm? Something in the low 50's? A grade beginning with the letters F-A-I-L--

SD27: Shut up.

* * *

Japanese Words-

Ne: right, as in "That's okay, right?" not the direction  
-chan: suffix used to indicate familiarity, friendship, affection; can mean little. When used by PK to SD, it is meant to be both a term of endearment and insult. ("SD-chan" equals "Little SD")  
Ano: um…  
Itai- ouch, that hurts  
Baka- idiot, stupid  
Minna-san- everyone  
Ja ne- goodbye, later

* * *

DISCLAIMER: See chappie 1- I aint writing it out…

* * *

**Chapter 1- It's All Your Fault!**

Grass…lots and lots of grass. That was what PK woke up to when she came around.

"Ugh…my head…" she moaned, getting up on her knees and falling back on her butt, "I wonder where SD is."

The brunette looked around and saw a slumped over figure about 10 feet behind her. Not trusting her legs at the moment, she crawled over to SD and looked down at her.

"Of all the times not to have a camera…" she chuckled.

SD was lying on her back, curled up and snoring quite loudly. She was mumbling something in her sleep… something about evil marshmallows out to get her.

"Okay, SD- time to wake up."

PK shook SD by the shoulder- only resulting in SD shooing her hand away in her sleep and mumbling "No… keep 'm 'way from me…" before snoring loudly once again.

"We really need to get you some psychiatric help; ne, SD-chan?" PK sighed, trying again.

"Not the Peeps!" yelled SD, waking up and jolting upwards violently, a frightened and wide-eyed look on her face.

PK started laughing and SD frowned before whacking her over her head. She looked around as PK rubbed her head and growled at her.

There was grass- lots of it. And trees too. There was something in the distance, and what looked like a lake as well. Some big building- looked kind of like a castle from SD's POV.

"Ano…where are we, PK?" SD asked, giving PK a confused look.

"How the hell should I know?" she retorted, "It's your fault we're stuck here…wherever here is!"

"Well if you would have just handed me back my stuff-"

"I was helping you pick up your things that fell from your bag!"

"Which you ripped."

"Only because you were going to press that button!"

"Well, you didn't have to rip my bag!"

"And you didn't have to break into that lab! You and your curiosity, I swear…"

SD grinned sheepishly,"…okay, so it is my fault. So, let's just figure out where the heck we are and get back home, okies?"

SD stood up, brushed off her pants, and collected her book bag, "Odd…" she mumbled,

"My book's gone."

PK stood up as well and winced- something was wrong with her ankle, "Itai… what'd you say, SD?"

"I said my HP book's gone. That thing cost me a lot of money! Argh!" she repeated, growling in frustration.

"Little help here, SD- hurt my ankle."

SD went over to her friend and slung PK's arm over her shoulder for support, "What'd you do this time? Don't answer- I think I see a castle in the distance. Maybe we got transported to England?"

"Maybe, that'd actually be kinda cool."

* * *

The two hobbled their way past the forest boundaries, up the slope, and were nearing the lake when SD stopped suddenly.

"What's up now?" PK sighed.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like I've seen this before?" said SD.

PK blinked and looked around, "Yeah… like in a movie or something."

Both girls looked at each other before shaking their heads, "Nah…" they said before continuing to hobble their way to the castle.

* * *

PK whistled, " Hoo boy… those are some big doors…"

"Yeah," SD nodded, "You got that right."

SD tried to pull on the brass door pull, but it was too heavy for her to lift.

"Ugh…_hea-vy_!" she cried before pounding on the door a few times.

"I don't think that's working. Maybe it's abandoned?" PK offered from her seat on the

ground.

"I don't think an abandoned castle would have such nicely cut grass and a fairly well-kept garden, PK." retorted SD.

"Maybe no one's home then." PK shrugged.

SD, out of frustration, growled before backing up and charging into the door with all the strength she could muster. The end result was a large BANG sound and SD falling over, apparently knocked out for the moment, and PK laughing a bit before crawling to her friend, sighing.

Head butting a heavy door like that had to be the stupidest idea SD had ever had.

* * *

Severus Snape walked down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, answering a summons from the Headmaster.

"Lemon Drops." he muttered as he came to a stop in front of a gargoyle, who, at the command, jumped away and revealed a winding staircase leading upwards to the Headmaster's office.

The dark-haired man sighed as he reached the top, before opening the door to the Headmaster's office.

"You needed me, Headmaster?" he asked as he entered.

A silver-haired, elderly man looked up from his desk to the frowning, clearly displeased-to-be-there man in front of him. His clear blue eyes held a twinkle in them as he looked at the younger wizard. This man was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and probably the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Ah! Severus! Nice to see you- care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore greeted, pulling a pack of the said candies out of a drawer.

"No, thank you Headmaster. I believe you needed me for something?" Snape declined, moving across the room to stand in front of the desk.

"Oh! Yes, yes. I believe we have two intruders near the doors, Severus. Will you go check that out?"

Snape did something very uncharacteristic of him as he noted the tone of flippancy that Dumbledore used when he addressed the problem- he dropped his jaw and looked at the man with disbelief.

"There are _intruders_. On the _grounds_. Near the _main doors_. _And you are not worried_?" Snape managed to say, barely keeping his temper with the older wizard.

"I usually would be, in a circumstance like this; but I can sense our visitors are of no threat to us. Just a pair who have lost their way. And since you are the only staff member here and not busy at the moment, I'd like you to go check things out." Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling as Snape still looked at him with disbelief.

"…Of course, Dumbledore…" Snape ground out before leaving the presence of the older man and going to see what was going on.

* * *

"SD, SD, SD…" PK sighed, poking her friend in the shoulder.

The blond girl just lay there unresponsive; yep. She was out cold.

PK groaned and sat back against the doors, only to have them fall out from behind her.

"What the? Hey! They opened!" PK exclaimed, looking up.

She gulped and wondered what the heck was going on as she met the eyes of an angry and slightly confused Professor Snape.

Neither said a word, just looked at each other, until Snape's eyes took in the unconscious SD and he looked at PK in disbelief.

"What the bloody hell are two muggles doing here?"

* * *

**_Snape's POV_**

Well, this was definitely a surprise. As I opened the giant doors to the grounds- I was expecting maybe a wizard or witch who had lost their way or something of the sort, not two muggle teenage girls.

Oddly attired and injured ones at that.

After all, the castle is warded to keep danger out as well as hide it from muggle eyes. And Dumbledore would have known if the wards were down, so these two had to be witches. It was the _only_ plausible reason!

But the one nearest to me, she just gave me an odd look- as if she had never heard the word muggle before or if she had, knew what it meant.

"Um…hey?" she said, greeting me warily.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Are you coming in or not?" I asked.

The girl raised her eyebrows in response, "Excuse me, mister tall, dark, and greasy! But if you haven't noticed- I AM INJURED!"

Well, that was another thing I was not expecting. It had been quite a long time since someone had the gall to yell back at me. Let alone an insolent little girl like her.

"What about your…friend over there?" I asked coldly, letting the insults pass.

"You mean SD?" she inquired before laughing, "She was stupid enough to think head-butting the door would get us in."

A groan came from the girl- SD, what an odd name- as she got up and glared at the brunette in front of me.

"You calling me stupid, PK? That's not…nice…" she grumbled before falling back over.

I walked over to the girl and flipped her over- out again.

"Probably a concussion. She needs to go to the hospital wing." I murmured to myself.

"And what about me?" the other huffed.

"What about you?" I replied, drawing a glare from her, "Surely you can walk on your own?"

"No! My ankle's hurt!" she pouted.

Refraining from rolling my eyes, I went over to the pouting girl and asked her which ankle it was that was injured. She pointed to her right one, and pretending like I was shifting the bones or some whatnot, I whispered a spell and did a bit of wandless magic to fix her ankle. The girl was none the wiser, though I was a bit dizzy for a second from the process.

"Yay! All better! Thanks, um…maybe we should get SD inside now. Where are we anyways?"

Merlin…this girl must have multiple personality disorder or something. Too many mood swings for her to be normal, after all.

**_End Snape's POV_**

* * *

PK was charged with the task of carrying SD through the castle, since Snape wouldn't lower himself to doing the task. But once they started going farther and farther into the castle, with PK gazing in wonder at the halls, pictures, and etcetera and trying to heave SD's dead weight around at the same time, it was a wonder they were moving at all. So, going with instinct and facts, he assumed that PK had to be a witch, or at least from a magical family, and cast a spell.

"Moblicorpulus." Snape muttered, and SD's body moved into an upright position and began to move as if she were walking, though it was obvious that the girl was still knocked out.

"Y-you just did magic!" PK exclaimed.

_Damn…looks like I was wrong. I'll have to wipe her memory later… _Snape cursed mentally as the two progressed.

"Yes, I did indeed do magic. Now if you will follow me." Snape replied.

Meanwhile, PK's brain was working furiously.

_The only place I could think of would be Hogwarts. That's where we have to be, it just makes sense! Big magical castle, going to hospital wing, magic spells- I know that the spell this guy cast was used in the third book on Snape- wait a sec!_

PK almost stopped as she looked at the man walking a few steps ahead of her, _This guy _is_ Snape! Tall, dark greasy hair, pale skin, bad attitude, yep. That…that means we're _in_ the Harry Potter world… the transporter must have brought us here when the beam hit the book! That's why we couldn't find it! SD's gonna go nuts when she finds out. But how the hell are we gonna get home?_

PK mused on her and SD's predicament as the three walked down to the hospital wing and, after dropping SD off in the care of Madame Pomfrey (and avoiding any questions on where SD and PK had come from), her and Snape made their way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

_Those eyes are way creepy._ PK concluded as she sat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Now, Miss, may I ask who you are and how you got on the castle grounds?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um…my name's Kat. Kat Dilefea, but you can call me PK." she answered, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Dumbledore smiled, sensing the girl's anxiety, "Now, now, you aren't in any trouble, Miss Dilefea. I only wish to know how you got here."

PK sighed, "You're got gonna believe me."

The man chuckled, "Try me."

"Well, me and SD- she's the one in the hospital wing- were on a field trip to some laboratory facilities for science class. SD broke into one of the labs that had a teleportation thingy in it, she dragged me along, and she accidentally set it off, and the beam hit us, we went poof and ended up here." PK explained, not going into great detail.

To her surprise, Dumbledore nodded and said nothing more on the subject.

"Um…is this really a magic castle?" PK asked.

Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit, "You mean you didn't know what this place was?"

Deciding to play the fool, she answered, "N-no… I thought it was a regular castle. Then the guy that brought me here did something with a stick that made SD's body walk on it's own. And that the stairs move and people in pictures do as well made me think different."

Sighing at the twist of events, Dumbledore studied the girl in front of him. There had to be _some_ sort of magic in her- otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get past the barriers, teleported or not.

Focusing hard on PK, he finally noticed a small trace of magic in her. The levels were quite low for any wizarding child, but the magic was there. And SD probably had the same as well. Then there was the fact of the waves of nervousness radiating off the girl.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Miss Dilefea?" Dumbledore inquired.

_That guy's gotta get a new line…_was the fleeting thought running through the brunette's head as she recalled several times in the books that the man in front of her had used that same line. _But…he's pretty trustworthy, and he can read my mind as it is- so maybe I should just give him the truth. A slightly altered version that is._

So, taking a deep breath, she told Dumbledore how back in the real world (though she didn't phrase it as such) everyone knew about the wizarding world, Voldemort, the magical schools and such, but thought it was all fictional. They accepted it, but didn't really believe something like that would exist except in legend. (after all, the books could be considered legendary one day- what kid hasn't read them?)

"So…what you're saying is that this…transportation device your friend set off brought you here from what could be considered as a parallel universe to this one?" he asked, letting it sink in for a moment.

"Uh… I guess? If that's how you wanna put it."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. I can't just send you and your friend out with nowhere to go, so you will be residing in the castle. You'll get board, meals, and classes in the fall; I hope there's no objections?"

PK nodded her head, "Wait a sec. Classes? This is a magic school. I'm not a witch- I'd know if I was."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Have you ever had something happen to you but you couldn't explain it, Miss Dilefea?"

PK thought back, there was the manner of how her and SD pulled all those pranks without getting caught, and the whole anime character incident a few months ago when she wished for that more that anything…

"I guess…a few times. Only really recently though."

"That, my dear, is the manifestation of your magic making itself known and causing a small amount of accidental magic to take place."

"I just thought it was dumb luck and hallucinations."

"Well, we'll have to get you a wand, and supplies. It's not safe for a young witch to go around without a wand and the proper training, now is it?"

"But…why are you doing this? You don't even know me, or SD! For all you know…we could be evil demon children in disguise, here to just rip you apart and eat your organs or something. Why are you being so generous?" PK questioned.

The headmaster laughed, "Because- I could never turn a child out of here, magic or muggle, that needed my help. And can you honestly tell me you'd be fine, that you'd have somewhere to go and be able to get back on your own?"

PK looked down at her feet before sighing, "I guess not. Thanks, err…Headmaster, or whatever I should call you."

Said wizard smiled, the twinkle in his eyes showing once again, "Professor Dumbledore will be just fine, Miss Dilefea. Now, why don't we go check up on your friend."

* * *

SD27: Well, _that_ was a pretty good sized chappie.

PK13: Stop complaining- ASOUS was longer.

SD27: I like complaining though…

PK13: Well, here's the review replies! Woohoo- we gots six!

* * *

_**Review Responses-**_

**_Nytingale- _**Yeah, me 'n PK decided we needed a change of scenery… that and I've been wanting to do a HP crossover for ages… yeah, everything in ASOUS came to pass, glad you liked it so far! Hope this one was good too!

**_TiNaBoBiNa17-_** Dude…Lilz… your penname is so fricking annoying to type out… lol. Yeah- you'd probably be good for Fleur, and I'd be Loony Lovegood! (big smile) we all know how I can get at times… glad you liked it, hope this one was good as well!

**_Oralindie- _**Thanks for reviewing! Yeah… SD just can't keep her hands to herself… the button was shiny though!

PK13: SD no baka…

SD27: Hey!

Thanks for reviewing- hope this one was good as well!

**_AmnarRanma- _**Thanks for reviewing! You're a HP fan too? My favorite character's probably Snape and Draco… don't ask why, they just are.

PK13: Remus for me!

SD27: (sweat drops) she's obsessed with that guy… almost as much as Bakura, and that's pretty dang obsessed. ANYwho- hope you liked this one!

**_Kitroku- _**Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this one!

**_GreenEyedFloozy- _**Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this one!

* * *

SD27: Well, that's it for now!

PK13: Yeah- review please! It'd make us happy! Plus faster updates!

Ja ne, minna-san!

PsychoKitty13 and samuraiduck27


	3. Chapter 2: Of Wakings and Wands

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts-**

samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13

A/N: We're back, minna!

PK13: Yay for long weekends and extra free-time!

SD27: This'll be the last post for a little while- I really need to study.

PK13: Same here- so enjoy this one, minna!

DISCLAIMER: See chappie 1- I'm not writing it again. Too lazy and the things are SO depressing…

* * *

Japanese Words-

Chibi- small, runt, dwarf, tiny, etc.  
Baka- idiot, stupid  
Itai- that hurts, ouch  
Gomen- informal way of saying sorry  
Niiro-chan- roughly translated to "little red"  
Tenshi- angel  
Sugoi- awesome, cool, …you get the picture

* * *

**Chapter 2- Of Wakings and Wands**

"Ugh…"

SD moaned as she opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. Just where the devil was she at, anyways? Last she remembered, she was yelling at PK- then everything went black.

Oh well- at least her head didn't hurt anymore.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally up!"

SD turned her head to see a smug PK at the side of her bed.

"Where…am I?" SD got out, throwing off the last remnants of potion-induced sleep.

"You, SD my friend, are in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." PK chirped.

SD fixed her friend with a blank look, thinking to herself that the brunette had gone mad.

"Geez, SD!" PK sighed, "Maybe head butting that door finally caused you to lose whatever small amount of brain cells you originally possessed. Not to mention that it probably messed up your height as well- you look a few inches shorter to me. You're…dare I say it… chibi-sized!"

PK burst into laughter at her little joke…while SD broke out of her little trance-thingy and growled at the girl, "Chibi-sized…? I'll show you chibi-sized!"

SD bolted upright in the bed and was an inch from strangling her best friend when Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore walked out from Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Miss Zephyr! Stop that right this instant and sit down!" she commanded.

SD flinched and 'eep'-ed before doing as told and acting like a good little girl.

"I go to talk to the Headmaster for one moment as you get all riled up and start causing trouble…" she huffed, walking over to SD and beginning to check SD for any signs of after-effects from the concussion.

"Um…who're you?" SD asked as the woman checked her eyes.

"Madame Pomfrey, head Healer of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she answered.

"…right…" SD replied sarcastically, "Hogwarts."

SD gave a slight "what-the-hell's-going-on" look to PK, who just grinned toothily at the girl.

"And I'm here, why?" continued SD.

"You, my dear, were dumb enough to think head butting the castle doors- which are several tons heavy- would gain you entrance. You gave yourself a good-sized concussion, and I've been treating you for it."

Pomfrey gave a slight exasperated glare to the girl, who laughed sheepishly, "Hehe…oh yeah…"

Dumbledore spoke up, "You were found by our resident Potions professor, Professor Snape. Miss Dilefea has already informed me of your name, and how you ended up finding the castle. Until we can find a way to get you back to your homes, I am offering Hogwarts as a temporary one. Miss Dilefea has already accepted my offer, what about you, Miss Zephyr?"

SD gave Dumbledore a small smile that wasn't really an answer before turning to PK.

"And what exactly _did_ you tell him, PK?" she said in a sticky-sweet voice full of repressed anger and surprise. Telling Dumbledore her name was one thing- she could accept that. But how the two supposedly got there? When SD didn't even know herself? And what if SD decided that they shouldn't have told him and instead made up some story? Then the two would have fought and… well, just to put SD's opinion of this into one word, it'd be "Argh!"

"And…am I really supposed to believe that this is a magic castle- Hogwarts, to be exact? A magic school…psh. Gimme some proof, then we can talk about temporary living arrangements and such." SD continued, earning a gasp of surprise from Madame Pomfrey at the tone of voice she used with Dumbledore.

The wizard in question just smiled before pulling his wand out from his robe sleeve.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he said, aiming the stick of wood at SD- who knew what the spell was for and let out an "eep" of surprise when she was lifted about 6 inches off the bed and was floating in mid-air.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down!" cried SD- a little freaked out with the fact she was floating.

PK laughed at SD's reaction- ooh, she couldn't _wait_ to learn that spell…SD had better watch her back…

"Okay…you've proven your point. There is such a thing as magic." SD said, thankful to be back on the mattress.

"And you, Miss Zephyr, if you choose, will be able to have the chance to learn it." Dumbledore replied to the girl.

SD's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, "Really? You'd…you'd actually teach me magic. Give me a wand and teach me spells?"

PK knew where this was going- SD + wand + fire spells equals bad things in the future. Maybe she was the one who had better watch her back… but, did SD have the magic in her to actually learn spells and such? She posed this to Dumbledore, who nodded and said that SD had about that same levels of magic as she did.

"Okay…that's a bit hard to believe, but I'll go with it." SD shrugged, making to get off the bed, but having Pomfrey stop her.

"Good. If it's alright with Poppy, I'll have one of the professors here escort you to Diagon Ally to get your things. You look about 5th year age, so you'll have a lot to catch up on in two months." Dumbledore stated.

"Two months!" exclaimed the girls. When they had left- it was the end of May. Now…

"What d'ya mean two months? It's the middle of May! Since school doesn't start 'til September… that means we have a little less than 4 months to learn!" SD protested.

"And how the heck are we supposed to learn 4 years worth of schooling in 2 months?" added PK.

Dumbledore looked at the two in surprise, "Well, to answer Miss Zephyr's question, it is currently the 5th of July, which gives you both a little under two months to learn up to 4th year in studies, and to answer Miss Dilefea- you'll just have to buckle down."

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over SD and nodded, "Well, Dear, it seems you're back to normal. No after-effects from the concussion- you're free to go."

SD nodded dumbly and looked at the Headmaster- "I-it's the 5th? Of July? Are you positive?"

PK giggled at the shocked look on SD's face. Not only did the two miss a month of their summer vacation, but SD missed an American pyromaniac's favorite holiday. Dumbledore nodded and affirmed SD's fears.

"I- I missed the 4th of July. I missed blowing things up and setting things on fire…" she cried.

The other occupants of the wing gave SD an odd look.

"Pyromaniac missing her favorite American holiday." PK sighed in explanation and whacked the girl on the arm.

"SD no baka! They don't even celebrate the 4th here! We're in England, you idiot!" she yelled.

SD sniffed and held her arm, "Itai… you're such a meanie, PK."

"Act your age- not your shoe size."

"You callin' me immature?"

"So there _is_ a brain under that thick skull of yours! And here I was, thinking it was all hot air."

"Hey! Leave me and my thick skull alone!"

* * *

After SD and PK had upped their arguing to almost physical violence- never call SD a chibi- and were broken up, they were told to go to Dumbledore's office and wait for their escort to Diagon Ally.

"Wonder who'll be taking us…" SD mused, racking her brains for some sort of idea while PK cooed over Fawkes.

"Ain't you pretty…." PK smiled at the phoenix, "Dumbledore said a professor would be taking us. It'll probably be Snape since the greasy git practically never leaves the castle."

SD frowned, and before she could reply, a burst of green flame erupted in the fireplace, signaling the use of Floo Powder, and out stepped Dumbledore, followed closely by a young woman with spiky pink hair and dressed in muggle attire.

"Ack!" she exclaimed, stumbling out of the fireplace, and grinning at the girl once she regained her balance.

"Misses Dilefea and Zephyr- meet Miss Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora, meet Kat Dilefea and Rae Zephyr." Dumbledore introduced.

"Wotcher, you two. Call me Tonks- I hate my given name." Tonks smiled, waving a hand at them.

PK smiled, as did SD- Tonks was a favorite character of both the girls.

"You can call me PK, and Rae's SD. We don't like our names much, either." PK replied.

Tonks nodded, "I'll be taking you two to Diagon Ally and to Muggle London as well. I doubt you'd be wanting to wear robes 24/7 for however long you'll be here. I know I wouldn't."

SD smiled, "Awesome. Shopping spree."

PK grinned as well, "One question- I thought a professor was gonna take us. Tonks looks way too young and…un-professorly-like to be one. Not that I'm complaining or anything!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, I was going to have Professor Snape take the two of you, but he had urgent business to take care of. No one else was available, but I thought you two and Nymphadora, (insert growl from Tonks here) would get along quite well. She's a trusted colleague of mine- and will be good protection for you in case anything should happen."

_No doubt there on us getting along nicely…_PK thought.

The three had the same taste in clothes, after all- and same goes for hairstyles. What with SD and PK in their trench coats, black cargos and blue jeans, camo shirt and red tank, combat boots, high tops, multiple piercing and studded jewelry, and Tonks in her faded blue jeans, combat boots, and a Weird Sisters band t-shirt, added with the fact of their pink hair, pink and brown, or red and blonde, they looked as though they'd be good friends, or with the case of SD and Tonks- related. What with both of them being clumsy as hell, and had almost the same wide, sheepish grins that they sported when caught in the act of breaking something or causing trouble, in SD's case.

PK looked at the group in front of her, "Well… when are we leaving?"

* * *

The three floo-ed to Diagon Ally, and after getting their robes and basic school supplies (they didn't have to go to Gringotts seeing as Dumbledore was footing the bill for everything) all they had left to do was get their wands and pets. Then they could head into Muggle London, but seeing as it was already late afternoon- the girls had appeared in the morning, and SD hadn't awoken until a half-hour after the meeting between PK and Dumbledore- they may have to cut it short, or at least hurry up.

"Let's see…we have to go to Ollivander's and the Magical Menagerie yet. Which do you two want to go to?" Tonks said as the trio walked down the alley.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me, but seeing as how Ollivander's is closer.." started SD.

"Wands! Wands! Wands!" chirped PK, all but running to the little shop at the corner of the street.

"Olivander's it is."

* * *

The trio walked into the dim little shop, stacks and stacks of wand boxes lining the shelves, walls and strewn throughout the shop behind the counter. Tonks took a seat near the door and waited as Mr. Ollivander came out from the back.

PK stood next to SD and mumbled something that SD could barely hear.

"Hmm…is marijuana a tree? 'Cause that be cool…"

SD sighed- only PK could come up with something as stupid as that when she had sugar. Hell- even SD managed to retain _some_ common sense when she was on a sugar high!

"No PK- you can't have a weed wand." SD said, making PK look at her and chuckle sheepishly.

"Ah! What do we have here, two young witches in need of wands, eh? Well, you look a little old to be getting your first wands… and I don't recall seeing you here before." Ollivander greeted the two, giving them a wary look.

"Dumbledore says they need wands- he's footing the bill, so send it to him." Tonks said.

Ollivander nodded, if Dumbledore had sent them, then they could be trusted. Pulling out his trusty tape measurer from a drawer he beaconed PK over.

"We'll start with you, Miss. Hold out your wand hand, will you?" he said.

PK held out her left hand and the tape measurer moved on its own to measure the distance between arm and shoulder, lower arm and elbow, between fingers, etc. It was beginning to do some, ahem… odd measurements, but PK glared at it and it stopped before returning to Ollivander's counter.

"Well, now. Let's see… 10" Cherry and Unicorn hair, good for Charms. Give it a wave."

PK took it, and did. Immediately, a shot of water came out of the tip and hit SD in the face.

"Ra-damn it, PK! Watch where you aim that thing!" SD cried, pushing her drenched hair out of her face.

"Hehe…gomen, SD."

Ollivander plucked the wand out of PK's hand and gave her another, "12" Willow and Unicorn."

This one let out a gust of wind that sent some of the boxes flying all over the place.

"No, not that one…" he muttered, digging through more boxes.

"13" Mahogany and Phoenix tail feather, inflexible- good for Defense work."

PK swished it, and SD, hers, and Ollivander's hair turned a bright pink. PK's was already a partial pink, so she wasn't too stunned, Tonks's was already pink, so no harm done there, Ollivander just shrugged it off, but SD…

"Gah! My hair! It's pink… pink! Pink is the color of evil!" she cried, pulling at the strands until Ollivander cast the counter-charm and SD's head turned back to the red and blonde it normally was.

PK giggled as Ollivander gave her another wand to test out.

* * *

After a few explosions, broken windows, gusts of wind, the store-owner's skin turning neon green, and 10 wands later, PK finally found her wand.

"Here's an odd one I found in the back- but, you're an odd one yourself…" he said, muttering the last part to himself.

PK took the wand, and a silvery glow came out of nowhere, as well as a small stream of black feathers started floating down from Ra knows where.

"Ooh…pretty…" cooed PK.

"13" Papyrus and Black Griffin feather. Good for Transfiguration and Charms work. Now, lets get your friend over there her wand, shall we?"

PK took her wand and practically skipped over to the seat SD was occupying at the minute. Tonks chuckled at the girl, and SD sighed as she went up, stuck out her right hand for the tape measurer, glared at it as well, and began the wand searching process.

"Let's see… 10" Holly and Unicorn hair." Ollivander started out, giving SD a wand.

That particular wand caused the shelves to fall down- and Ollivander to sigh in frustration.

"Here we go again…" he mumbled.

* * *

It only took SD six tries until she found a wand. But in those tries she got PK back by making a few dozen wand boxes fly at her, accidentally set half the shop on fire- and it's unnecessary to say that SD rather enjoyed that one- gave Ollivander a mohawk, and break a few windows.

"Here- 13 and a half inches, Ebony and Phoenix tail feather. Good for Defense."

SD took the wand and swished. Red and silver sparks came from the wand and Ollivander nodded.

"Looks like that's the wand for you. Well, thanks for stopping by and all, I'll send the bill to Headmaster Dumbledore, okay?"

Tonks nodded as she got up and tripped over a rogue wand case. Ollivander sighed and accio-ed the wand and Tonks gave a sheepish grin to the man.

"See ya 'round, Mr. Ollivander!" Tonks called as the three left the shop.

"Farewell, girls!" he replied, a little more than glad for the three to be gone.

* * *

"Okay- you two go find what familiars you want. I'm gonna go get some ice cream. You guys want some?" Tonks asked as they reached the menagerie.

SD and PK nodded, and after giving Tonks their orders, they went inside and began to look around.

"So…what d'ya think you'll end up getting?" asked SD.

"Hmmm…I'd like a bird. A raven, maybe." she replied, "'Bout you?"

SD shrugged, "Dunno- what I sees, I sees. If I likes it, I buys it."

PK laughed and the two split up.

PK delved deeper into the shop- looking for her desired pet. She came across a group of ravens and smiled. This was what she had been looking for.

* * *

SD looked through the shop in a pattern, up one side and down another, up one aisle, and down another. She looked at the snakes, and after a moment's hesitation, decided they just weren't her. Same went for the ravens- she saw PK cooing over a few and shook her head- and the toads. Spiders? Nah. Cats… that was more of a PK thing than her, though there was this sweetie that took a liking to the blonde.

At the back of the store held some larger cages- holding dogs and some rather odd looking creatures SD had no clue of what was what. But something caught SD's eye at the bottom of the row and she crouched down to the cage's level and peered inside.

"Why hello there… c'mon out, no need to be shy…"

* * *

PK smiled and did an inaudible gasp as she set her eyes on the perfect raven. It was truly unique- an albino raven with deep green eyes instead of the usual red you'd find with almost any albino creature.

"You're beautiful…" she said to the bird, beaconing it forward.

The raven looked at her before shuffling forward to the front of the cage, peering at her through those green eyes of its.

"D'ya want to come home with me? Huh? I promise I'll take real good care of you…" PK whispered to the raven, which cocked its head and stared at her.

"Well? I won't force you if you don't wanna…"

The raven seemed to weigh the option in its mind before it pecked the lock on the cage, and when PK opened it and stuck out her arm, it hopped on.

"That's a good birdy. Well, let's go up front so I can pay for you. I hope Tonks gave me enough."

* * *

SD smiled as the little creature eased its way out of the shadows and stepped near the front of the cage.

"Ooh- you're a cutie, ain't ya?" SD cooed, holding out a hand to the animal, which started to shy away.

"It's okay- I won't hurt you. You're safe with me." SD reassured the creature, showing an amount of patience no one would have ever guessed that the girl was capable of possessing.

After a minute or two of holding her hand out in front of the cage bars, SD noticed the small fox kit inside the cage start to ease its way back out of the shadows and towards her.

"That's a boy… are you a boy? I don't wanna offend you if you're a girl or anything."

The little kit came fully out of the shadows and SD could see it clearly. It was no older than 9 months old, still a baby. It was a pretty shade of reddish-black, with a white spot in the middle of its forehead and a white front right paw. It came up and glanced at SD before gingerly sniffing her hand. It didn't give any objections to SD's scent, and after a second, rubbed its head on her hand. Carefully and slowly, she opened the cage door and picked up the little kit.

"Hey you- my name's SD. You wanna be my new partner in crime?"

* * *

_Geez…what in Ra's name is taking her so long?_ thought PK, as she sat near the counter, waiting for SD to show up.

Tonks had returned long ago, and right now the two were sitting there, eating their ice cream and starting to get bored waiting for the blonde and her choice.

"Hey Tonks! PK!" SD called, coming up with the kit perched on her shoulder. After SD had earned the kit's trust, it had taken a liking to her.

"You chose a fox kit… a chibi kitsune? Hehe… sly, sneaky, and small. Just like you, SD." PK commented, "Aww…it's so _cute_!"

"Hey! You better watch it with the short comments! And the chibi ones as well!" SD pouted.

"Wotcher, SD. 'Bout time you're back. Luckily for you this ice cream is a specialty of the shop over there- never melts." Tonks greeted, handing SD a cone of mint-chocolate chip ice cream, some of which she gave to the little fox kit sitting on her shoulder.

The witch in charge of the shop took note of the girls' purchases and gave them the necessary things needed to take care of the kit and the raven.

* * *

"So PK, Whatcha gonna name your raven?" asked Tonks once they left the menagerie and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. They still had a good amount of time to go into Muggle London and shop for some weekend clothes, pajamas, and the like.

"Not sure yet. What about you, SD?" replied PK.

"Um…I think I'll name him Niiro-chan." SD smirked, holding the kit up, "It's perfect for him."

"You're naming him 'Little Red'? Why?" asked PK.

"I think that'd be obvious, PK." answered SD, "He's gonna be our new partner in prankster crime, ain'tcha, Niiro-chan?"

"You two are pranksters? Merlin… _another_ pranking duo at Hogwarts. This should be an eventful year for Dumbledore." snickered Tonks.

They walked through the pub, and after talking with Tom, Tonks managed to get him to let the three leave their bags, PK's raven, and reluctantly, Niiro-chan, in a spare room upstairs while they went to go shopping, free of charge.

Tonks opened the pub door and the three walked out as the teens got their first look into the muggle world of England.

"Well SD, PK, welcome to London."

* * *

A few hours, and about what could be equivalent to $200 later, the girls returned to the Leaky Cauldron to pick up the rest of their things and head back to Hogwarts.

"Merlin- it's getting late! We've been here all day; it's almost 8 'o clock, after all. You two need to get back so Dumbledore can show you your rooms and stuff." Tonks exclaimed.

A few shrinking charms and fire grates later, they stood in the Headmaster's Office of Hogwarts. Dumbledore greeted them with a smile and after Tonks declined the offer to spend the night at the castle- "guard duty" was her excuse- PK and SD were shown to a room hidden behind a tapestry of the Faerie Court on the 2nd floor.

"The password will be of your choosing. Just tell the faeries what you wish it to be, and that's all. It'll only change for you two, so no worries about anyone else changing it. You'll move into your dorms when you are Sorted, but we'll give you the proper ceremony when the rest of the students arrive." he told the girls.

PK and SD eventually decided to use the word "tenshi" as their password., and as they walked in, they looked in awe at their new home for the next few months- if they stayed there that long.

A high ceiling covered the top of the deep burgundy and navy themed room. A fireplace was roaring at one corner of the room, and there were two adjoining doors PK and SD took to be their own rooms. A similar one led to the bathroom, and what could be considered as a mini Common Room was decorated with various Oriental artifacts and soft, navy plush chairs. An ebony wooded desk sat in a corner, and there was a large window giving out a very good view of the grounds.

"Sugoi…" breathed PK, taking in the whole space.

"You got that right…" added SD.

Dumbledore chuckled- he thought the girls would like this. After all, all he had to do was probe gently into their minds to find out each of the girls' tastes, and was glad to find that they were almost the same.

"Well, don't stay up too late, you two. After all- you'll be starting class in the morning." he told them, walking out the door, "Breakfast starts at seven, so be up nice and early!"

SD and PK blinked at this new information. Classes in the morning? They just don't get a day off, do they?

"Great… I call this room!" said SD, bounding into a dark red painted room, Niiro-chan scooped up in her arms.

"Night, SD! I'm getting as much sleep as I can!" called PK, walking into her deep gold and black Egyptian themed room, carrying her raven's cage.

"Night, PK."

* * *

A/N: Holy Ra- I think I just broke my personal record… thirteen pages, not counting authoress's notes and review replies.

PK13: Yay! I gots my raven! Still need to name him though… must go think…

SD27: This is gonna be the last chapter for a week or two- finals start Wednesday and I need to study. Lucky for you people I had most of this written out otherwise there would have been no post.

PK13: Well, let's get to the replies, 'k?

* * *

_**Review Replies-**_

**_AnmarRanma- _**Thanks for reviewing! Yes…Viggo or Johnny would have been _much _better choices for Sirius in the movies. Well, after talking with PK- we decided that since you're such a loyal reviewer- and our "bestest bestest fan"-, we'll let you do a little cameo somewhere in the upcoming chappies. Just gimme a basic hair color/length and eye color. Name too, or you can just be anonymous- doesn't really matter.

**_Black Spell- _**Thanks for reviewing! Yes- Snape and Draco are awesome! Remus is cool too- but if I said anything more on the subject, PK'll come running…

PK13: Did I hear someone say Remus?

SD27: No, PK. It's just your mind playing tricks on you again.

PK13: I wish it would stop doing that…

SD27: ...right...Well, hope you liked this chappie!

**_Go Drink Pinesol- _**Hey! I am not a dumbass! I resent that! (goes and cries in a corner)

PK13: (LHAO) It's true though- she's stupid enough to go ram her head into a door, after all. Thanks for reviewing! Yes- you and Roxy'll be searching for us…but not anytime soon.

**_Shadowed Kitsune- _**Thanks for reviewing! I was gonna have SD get a wolf…but seeing as how I've always- and plan to get when I move out- wanted a little kit, I decided to have SD get one. Funny thing is- the original name for it was "Kage-chan", or "Little Shadow" and then I remembered you and thought "I don't think she'd appreciate being my pet…" so I changed it. Ugh- I forgot about Hagrid…it's gonna be a pain in the ass trying to write his accent… oh! DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!

PK13: (laughing quietly)

SD27: Shut up!

**_Nytingale-_** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah- I thought the whole HP- magic thing would explain things well too. That, and it gave us reason to write a sequel. Glad you like it so far! Hope this chappie was good as well!

**_GreenEyedFloozy-_** Thanks for reviewing! Yep, Snape didn't seem too happy about finding them. I'd hate to think how Diagon Ally would have turned out with those three… Hope you liked this chappie!

**_Firecat925- _**Thanks for reviewing! Heehee…two prankster duos in the same castle…this is gonna be fun to write. As for the houses? We aint gonna tell ya how that's going, but you should find out next chapter… Hope you liked this one!

* * *

SD27: Well, that's it for now!

PK13: Next chappie's gonna be the Sorting and stuff, right?

SD27: Yep. Skipping the summer training thing. Yay for time-skips!

PK13: Yay indeed. Please review, minna! Appease us review hogs!

Ja ne, minna-san!

SD27 and PK13


	4. Chapter 3: Summer School, Sortings

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts**

**samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13**

A/N: Hello, minna! School is officially out for us now! And… I didn't fail my finals!

PK13: Neither did I, but I don't see why you are so ecstatic over your Geometry final grade. You got a measly 75.

SD27: Better than failing- and I managed to keep my B- in there!

PK13: Right then. Thanks much for everyone who reviewed! As usual, the replies be at the bottom. ONWARDS!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: See chappie 1. We don't own the random OC who is coincidentally also named Rae. She belongs to AnmarRanma. Not us. Oh! And we don't own the Team Rocket theme song- well, we own the changed parts of course.

* * *

Japanese Words- 

Niiro-chan: roughly translated to "little red"  
Baka- stupid, idiot  
Kitsune- fox

_**Sorting Hat  
**_SD or PK talking to Sorting Hat

* * *

**Chapter 3- Summer School, Sortings, and Learning to Adjust**

RING! RING! RING!

"Ugh…"

PK moaned and rubbed her eyes as she heard the alarm go off in SD's room.

"Stupid Ra-damned piece of crap… take that!" a muffled voice belonging to SD yelled from the next room.

CRASH!

PK sighed, and after stretching out her arms, got out of bed and stumbled to the doorway. Knowing SD- if someone didn't go in there and drag her out of bed, she'd never get up and then miss their first day of 'summer school'.

PK took the cover off of her raven's cage and smiled at the bird inside, "Hey, g'morning Rakir. Nice to see you up and early this morning."

PK had decided to name her raven Rakir, for reasons unknown. She just liked the name, it seemed. She let the raven out of the cage, and out the window. PK deemed it best if Rakir went to go hunt himself, seeing as she had no clue when it came to what ravens ate.

_Now time to go wake up Sleeping Beauty…_PK thought, remembering with dislike on the last time she had gone to wake SD up. A good right hook from SD and a bloody nose for PK was not a good way to begin the day.

She opened the door into SD's room, which creaked a bit and alerted Niiro-chan, who was sleeping on the foot of the bed, to look up.

"Be best if you got down from there, little guy. We don't want SD accidentally kicking you off when she wakes up, now do we?" PK whispered to the kit, who looked at PK and hopped off, "That's a good Niiro-chan. You're a smart cookie, aint ya?"

PK headed over to the already heavily sleeping SD and poked her in the arm. SD grumbled something and turned over. Sighing, PK shook the girl by the shoulder, causing SD to frown and turn back over- an arm flying out as well. PK, anticipating this, dodged the arm and yelled within a 5 inch range of SD's ear.

"SD! Get your butt outta bed!" she yelled, causing the blonde's eyes to fly open and gave PK a panicked look.

"Augh! Don't _do_ that, PK! I'm up, I'm up!" cried SD, sitting up in bed and glaring at the girl, "Out! Out! Out!"

PK was rushed out the door, and said door was shut in her face. Chuckling to herself, she went to go get ready for the day as well.

* * *

The two girls arrived in the Great Hall at exactly 7:00, seeing as they got lost along the way and took a few wrong turns. They looked inside to find that instead of the 4 long tables crowding the hall, there was only one which a few teachers were sitting at, as well as Dumbledore. There were two places that were set for them at the end of the table, and the two girls took them, nodding a good morning to the others as they sat down. 

"Nnn…I need some coffee…" muttered SD, feeling as though she was going to nod off any second.

PK gave her a look that said "no-coffee-for-you-got-it?" and SD frowned. All of a sudden, a mug filled with hot coffee appeared at SD's place and she looked at it wide-eyed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "It seems that the house-elves decided to fulfill your request. Now, you better eat up, you two. There's going to be a long day ahead."

PK and SD looked at the mouthwatering piles of eggs, pancakes, toast, and various breakfast-y foods that appeared on the table. Taking a large plateful each, they shoveled it down as if they hadn't eaten in weeks.

When they were done, Dumbledore introduced them to the teachers at the table and what subjects they'd be teaching them.

"Misses Dilefea and Zephyr, this is Minerva McGonagall, she'll be your Transfiguration teacher."

SD and PK smiled at the middle-aged witch, who stiffly nodded back to them.

"And this is Pomona Sprout, who will be your Herbology teacher."

Madame Sprout smiled at the two girls cheerfully.

"Severus Snape, who will be both your Potions instructor and your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as well, since we have yet to find a replacement for the upcoming year."

PK gave an indifferent nod to the less-than-pleased man, while SD just gave him her usual perky smile-she's had her coffee, remember- which made Snape raise an eyebrow.

"Sybll Trelawney will be teaching you Divination, but she is up in her quarters at the moment. She rarely comes down as it is. You will be learning Care of Magical Creatures from our wonderful replacement professor, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank."

Said professor nodded at the two with a smile.

"She will also be teaching you two how to fly, seeing as Madame Hooch, our flying instructor and Quiddich referee, has retired to her home for the holiday. And I will be instructing you in Charms, because our Charms professor isn't here with us; and also you will be learning History of Magic from our resident ghost professor, Professor Binns."

The two girls absorbed all of this, and after getting a schedule with the locations of the classes and how to get to them from the last one they were at, they were dismissed from the table to get their things and head to their first class, being Transfiguration.

* * *

The next two months passed rather quickly for the girls. They both found History of Magic to be extremely boring, PK excelled in Care of Magical Creatures and, oddly enough, Divination. She had decided that those two were going to be her choices for her schedule the upcoming year. SD, however, was best in Charms, and decided she'd dump Divination ("a load of crap" was her opinion) and Care of Magical Creatures ("It _bit_ me! I thought you said these things were gentle!") to go for something more mentally-based than magically based for her courses, choosing Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. 

They had quite a few study-days, as a good number of their instructors had to go to "meetings" outside the castle at the same time during the middle of the day sometimes.

PK and SD figured out they were Order meetings soon enough, though they never let on to it. After all- they had read the books enough times to know.

During these times, they rather reluctantly looked for spells or rituals that would help them get back home. So far… no progress. Not that they didn't mind being stuck there, but eventually they may want to go home, and it was always good to have an escape route in case Hogwarts didn't become safe for them anymore.

Flying lessons were…eventful, for lack of a better term. PK got the hang of it quite well, though she was uneasy about going up too high. SD's broom evidently had something against her, because it kept jerking her around and wouldn't go up when she commanded it to. When she did get it up though, and got on, she shot up too high and went for a wild ride before falling off a short height and felt like throwing up. Other than that, she was relatively unharmed. Ego points went down into the negatives, but physically she was fine.

Both girls did fairly well on their exams- not managing any O's, but a few E's and A's made them up. Needless to say, they were quite pleased with themselves.

They also managed to learn their way around the castle quite well, and found prime spots for launching a few pranks. Peeves was one of their first victims- after he had gotten the girls with a few water balloons filled with something the girls still hadn't figured out, but sure as hell wasn't _water_- they had taken it upon themselves to learn a rebounding charm and got the poltergeist back when he attempted to try it again. They had a silent truce with the poltergeist, but they weren't too friendly with him. It was more…acquaintance like. They didn't bother him and he didn't bother them.

* * *

Eventually, September 1st rolled around and the girls were busy packing their things back into their trunks since they would be Sorted that afternoon. 

SD finished throwing her random things into a messy heap into her trunk, Niiro-chan perched on her shoulder as usual. She smiled at the kit before slamming her trunk closed.

"Hey- go see how PK's doing, okay?" she whispered to the kit.

Niiro-chan, SD discovered, was a very intelligent little fox- and she was able to communicate with him quite well. "Go see how ( )is doing" meant "Go scare the living daylights out of ( )."

And, as SD counted down mentally, a loud shriek was heard from PK's room.

"Ra-damn you, you…you little sneak! And bring that back!" PK yelled.

Seconds later, the little reddish-black kit bounded in, holding PK's ankh necklace in his mouth.

"Hey…good job, Niiro-chan. You're a mini Youko Kurama, aint ya? You might want to work on your stealth techniques though." SD praised her fox as she took the necklace from him.

"SD…gimme my necklace!" said PK, appearing in the doorway and snatching it back, "Hn. _Please_ tell me you're not serious about packing your things like that?"

PK, what one might say could be a clean-freak when she wanted to be, had caught sight of a red sleeve hanging out of SD's trunk.

"Ummmmm…yes." answered SD; PK glared at her, "Aww…fine."

SD kicked open her trunk and re-arranged the stuff, only to have it re-arrange itself on its own. SD blinked and looked at PK, who had her wand drawn.

"You need to teach me that." sighed SD.

"Ask Tonks- I believe her mom taught her. It's a flick of the wrist thing."

"Ah. Hey- think we should get into our robes? They should be arriving in an hour or so."

"Man- I hate the uniform. It's so… blah."

"I like it. The robes are cool, and I always wanted to wear a uniform."

"…You are seriously messed up."

"I know."

* * *

A brown, bushy-haired girl and a violently red-haired boy began bickering as they walked into the castle. They were followed by a messy jet colored haired boy, who sighed at his two best friends. 

"I don't understand how you can be so…so stuck up sometimes!"

"Well excuse me, Ronald! Just because I don't harbor the small amount of maturity you do doesn't mean I'm stuck up!"

"Hermione, you're taking this way too seriously!"

"And you aren't at all!"

Harry sighed as he watched the two in front of him. He had lost track long ago of what the two were fighting about as it was. Basically, it was a case of "Your lips are moving, but all I hear is blah blah blah…".

"Will you two just _drop it_?" he half-yelled, half-sighed.

"But Harry!" the two protested in unison, thinking that he was taking the other person's side.

Before Ron and Hermione could continue their bickering, two black colored blurs ran past them, chasing after a reddish blur. The trio looked at them in curiosity as they heard them yell.

"Get back here, you baka kitsune!"

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him, PK!"

"He stole my necklace! And bit me!"

"Well, you were being threatening!"

"I'll show him threatening!"

"You do that and Rakir'll pay!"

"How _dare_ you threaten my Rakir, you _midget_!"

"Midget? I'll show you- hey! Let him go! C'mere, Niiro-chan!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave the two girls and what seemed to be a fox an odd look. Where had these girls come from?

"Umm…what are you doing?" Harry asked, gaining the girls' attention.

The shorter, blonde one- who was evidentially the owner of the fox, as it was curled up in her protective embrace- looked at them and gave a mischievous grin. Her slate eyes sparked with mischief, as if saying "ooh-new-victims-to-steal-from".

"Savin' my Niiro-chan." she said simply.

"What's…a Nero-chin?" replied Ron.

"Niiro-chan; honestly Ron, don't you have ears?" scoffed Hermione.

Ron's said ears turned red at this point.

"I want my necklace back, damn it!" cried the tallish, brunette girl, making a grab for it.

The blonde girl moved out of her reach and the brunette's vivid blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"Raechel Marie Zephyr, gimme it back _right now_!" she growled.

"No! Not the full name… fine. Here! Take it! I don't want it anyways." 'Raechel' said.

Hermione took this moment to speak up, "Umm, who are you, if you don't mind me asking? I've never seen you two before, nor that fox, and you don't seem to have a house crest on your robes."

"If you ask me, they look like trouble." mumbled Ron.

The two girls shared a look and giggled a bit.

"Well? What's so funny?" Ron continued.

Both of them struck a pose and started talking in a dramatic tone of voice.

"Prepare for trouble!" the blond started.

"And make it double!" added the brunette.

"To ignite the world with devastation!"

"To annoy all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our pranks to the stars above!"

"SD!"

"And PK!"

"The Prankster Duo- blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Then both looked at each other and said in unison- "Meowth, that's right!" and fell to the floor laughing.

Ron looked at them as if they were crazy. Hermione and Harry though, they knew why they were laughing; as Harry knew Dudley used to watch the anime show "Pokemon" when he was younger and the duo had taken the Team Rocket mantra and warped it to fit themselves. Hermione's cousin used to watch it when she was younger as well- though she herself never really got into it.

"Right…" Ron said, "Bloody nuts, if you ask me…" he muttered.

"The name's PK Dilefea. Sorry about that- but your friend here just reminded us of that." she said.

"And I'm SD Zephyr. Nice 'ta meet ya."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

Harry waited for the usual gawking and staring at his scar, but it didn't come.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Gotcha." nodded SD, picking herself up and telling Niiro-chan to go run off and have some fun but be back in about two hours or so.

"Hey- I think it's time we go in now, or at least you guys." PK said, noticing a lot of the older students walking in.

"Yeah… what year are you guys anyways?" said Harry, surprised they didn't make a fuss over him.

"Well, we're gonna be in 5th year. We just transferred from America." replied PK.

"Neat, we're in 5th year as well. Well, hope you get into Gryffindor- that's the house we're in." added Hermione.

"That's what we're shooting for, or Ravenclaw for me, I guess." said SD.

The five split up- SD and PK to join Professor McGonagall and the first years, and the Golden Trio to go sit down at the Gryffindor table. PK and SD were a little nervous about their Sorting, but knew that at least they'd get into the same house- they were so alike.

* * *

(A/N: I'm not gonna type the entire Sorting song since this one is _4 pages long _in OotP. I trust none of you will be disappointed with me… hopefully.) 

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" Ron asked.

"Too right it has. Since when did the Hat give advice?" added Harry.

"I wonder if it has ever given any warnings before?" said Hermione a little anxiously.

"Yes, indeed it has, Miss Granger." said Nearly Headless Nick, coming out of nowhere, "The Sorting Hat will give the school advice when it deems necessary; in this case 'to unite inside her or crumble within '."

The Trio didn't like the sound of that as McGonagall began the Sorting.

* * *

"Zeller, Rose!" called out McGonagall, reciting the name of the last of the First Years. 

"We're gonna be up next." said PK as the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and little Rose ran to her seat at the table.

Dumbledore stood up at his seat, "And now, as a few of you may have noticed, we have two students a little too old to be First Years that will be joining us. These two are transfers from America and will be Sorted into 5th year. I trust you will make them feel at home."

There was a polite amount of clapping as McGonagall called out the two in alphabetical order.

"Kathryn Dilefea!"

"Good luck, PK." muttered SD as the brunette ascended the platform and sat on the stool.

**_Well, well… It's PK, right?_**

Yep. Hey… you're supposed to put people in houses by their traits, right?

_**Yes…**_

So…what if, say, there were two minds housing in one body- like possession or something?

**_Then I'd go with the original, since the possessor would be of no concern and wouldn't be learning anyways._**

_But…_ what if the possessee gave the possessor permission to learn and use the possessee's body when and if they needed to and also to learn and make friends? If the possessor had a _totally_ different personality than the possessee, wouldn't it be hard- and not to mention stupid- to put the possessor _and_ the possessee in a House where the possessor wouldn't fit in?

…_**you have a point there…I think… **_

You mean you don't know? Poor Ryou… hope he never gets sent here…

…**_Who the _devil _is Ryou? And aren't I supposed to be Sorting you?_**

Yeah…but…

_**ANYways… moving on…**_

The Hat delved into PK's memories and searched through her mind, picking out her strong points and weaknesses… desires and fears, as well. After a minute or two, It came to a decision.

_**Well, you are certainly one for loyalty. You are also quite smart and very impulsive. You have a tendency not to think before you act, but you usually pull through because of your stubbornness. You have great inner courage, even though you may not show it all the time. You also are quite crafty- some of those tricks I saw in your mind would put the Weasley twins to shame.**_

Why thank you!

…_**No problem… but, I do know the perfect house for you- **_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

PK smiled and took off the hat before winking to SD and heading down to the table. She sat down near Hermione and Harry, with Ron across from her.

"Congrats on making it into Gryffindor, Kathryn." said Hermione.

PK cringed at the use of her name, "PK please. And thanks."

"PK then. Where do you think your friend'll go?" added Harry.

"Umm…well, Ravenclaw if you ask me. Or here. But most likely Ravenclaw. She's a bookworm, though she may not look it. I copied off her homework _all _the time back home."

* * *

"Raechel Zephyr!" 

_Here goes nothing…_

SD walked up the few stairs, and stumbled over her own feet on the way to the stool. That always happened, so no one made too much of a big deal out of it. She gave McGonagall a sheepish smile and sat down on the stool. The Hat was placed over her head and covered up to the bridge of her nose.

Hellooo… anyone in here?

_**Of course. You must be the infamous SD Zephyr, right?**_

I wouldn't say infamous, but hey. Whatever floats your boat!

Soft laughter filled the recesses of her mind,**_ Miss Dilefea's memories of your exploits with her were quite amusing. You two are quite talented._**

I'll pass along the memo. 

**_As amusing as our conversation has been- I believe it's time I get you done and over with. The students seem to be getting rather impatient._**

Meh. Go ahead.

The Hat took a little longer to Sort SD than it did PK for some odd reason. When it finally did get through with her, it gave a contemplative "Hmm…" sound before stating its opinion.

**_Well, you are one 'smart cookie' as I believe your phrase goes. You love to learn and are good at thinking on your feet-_**

Well, in my area of expertise, you need to be.

_**Indeed, you also have a love of reading and finding out facts, as well as building things… bottle rockets and explosives?**_

…Yeah…

_**All very Ravenclaw-ish traits… but you also are sneaky, sly, and crafty. You can weasel your way out of almost anything with a well placed and believable lie. You have a thirst for power- but then again, most people do- and a desire to prove to yourself and to people that underneath all the pranks and delinquency you have real goodness in you. Something I believe only your family and very close friends have seen…**_

True…but those aren't necessarily Ravenclaw traits, are they?

**_No, not at all. You also are brave- but not as impulsive as Miss PK. You think before you act- though not a lot- and know where to draw the line… though you've stepped over it a few times._**

Hey! That spiky-haired Pharaoh deserved what he got! 

**_Never said he didn't. And what's all this about becoming a Mafia hit-woman when you're 21? And these other plans for world domination?_**

…A girl can dream, can't she…?

… **_That settles it. Even though your Ravenclaw traits dominate strongly in your mind- it's your other ones that show who you truly are and will help you become who you truly wish to be. The place for you is-_**

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

"Nuh-uh! No way!" PK protested as the Hat yelled out its choice. 

SD walked from the stage, an indifferent yet slightly surprised look on her face, and gave PK an apologetic smile as she caught her best friend's outraged gaze.

"So…your friend's a Slytherin… bloody nasty lot, if I don't say so myself…" said Ron, digging into the food that had appeared at the table.

PK was about to reply, but stopped short when she saw a girl launch herself onto Ron out of nowhere.

"Hi Ron!" she yelled, before she disappeared as soon as she came- black, blue, and red charmed hair flying behind her as she literally glomped Fred and George.

"Gred! Forge! Nice to see you! How was your summer?" she squealed.

"Nice…to…see you too, Rae…" George got out.

"Summer…was…fine… can you please geroff? I can't… breathe!" added Fred.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Rae apologized, getting off the twins and beginning a short conversation with them.

The Golden Trio and PK just blinked.

"Ron…who the hell was that?" asked Hermione.

"Honestly…I don't know. And…you cursed!" said Ron.

"Her name's Rae. She's a 6th year, Ravenclaw I think." replied Harry, cutting off Hermione.

"Right… anyways, what were we talking about again?" added PK.

"How your bloody friend got into Slytherin. I knew she was trouble!" Ron said before biting into a chicken leg.

"SD isn't trouble! Okay…so she's sly and sneaky, can lie her way out of anything, wants to run a Mafia group or form one within the American military system- and she's got that pretty well planned out too- then there's the fact…okay, I see where you may be going with this; but she's not about to go turn Dark on us! She's a Slytherin- not evil."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is, Ron, that she's not obsessed with lineage, money, or bloodlines as far as we know," began Hermione, "If she truly was a Slytherin through and through- she wouldn't have talked to us, seeing as we're Gryffindors, and there's the fact she said herself she was aiming for here or Ravenclaw."

"…You may have a point."

"She's gonna get eaten alive in there! Hello! Her favorite color is red; her hair is _red_ and _blonde_. She's a Ra-damned walking target! And I can't do anything about it." sulked PK.

"…Ra-damned…?" asked Harry.

"Never mind." replied PK.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself, PK." said Hermione.

"We should actually pity her- she has to share a House with Malfoy and a dorm with Pansy Parkinson." Ron commented.

* * *

_This…bites…_ SD thought. 

She was sitting somewhere near the end of the table- as a good majority of the seats occupied by the older students were crammed with no room. Deep down she knew she'd get Sorted there- she actually didn't mind too much. But she was really hoping she'd get to be with PK- it'd be a lot harder to plan pranks this way. Especially since the two houses were bitter rivals.

SD's musings were cut short as a shadow loomed over her plate. She looked up to see an oh-so-familiar bleach-blond teenager surrounded by his two bodyguards.

"The name's Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin House." he said coolly, as if it was a memorized speech.

"SD Zephyr." she sighed, giving him a weak grin.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. The other 5th years are down there. You'll meet them later."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"There's one thing I have to say though, Zephyr." Draco said.

"I aint stopping you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Well- myself and the other Slytherins agree that your choice of hairstyle is…unbefitting of a Slytherin. So, we'd like it if you'd charm it back to your original hair color."

SD blinked, "One- it's dyed. Not charmed. Two- I don't know that charm. Three- even if I did I wouldn't seeing as this is _my_ hair on _my _head and not yours."

Draco looked surprised for a second- the only people to talk back to him like that were Potter and his friends. To see it coming out of a newbie Slytherin was unexpected.

"Do you know who I am?" he growled.

"Draco Malfoy. Geez- you must have a worse memory problem than me, if you can't remember your own name." snipped SD.

Before anything else could be said, Dumbledore called attention to himself and the three went to go sit down, Draco glaring at SD as he left.

"Well, now that we all are done eating another wonderful feast, I have a few announcements to make. First years should know that the forests in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, and a few of our older students should know as well too."

"Mr. Filch has asked me, for what he says as the 462nd time, that all magic in the corridors is forbidden and so are a large number of items that can be checked on the extensive list found on his door."

"We have had two changes in the staff this year. First, we are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking over Hagrid's position as the Care of Magical Creatures professor for the moment, as well as our newest DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge."

Dumbledore motioned to a short, dumpy looking woman with short, curly brown hair, an ugly sweater, and a little velvet bow perched on her head. She had the face of a toad and though SD had heard of her- she didn't think she'd look _this_ ugly up close.

Dumbledore went on to say something about Quiddich, but was interrupted by the toad-woman, who went on to say something about the Ministry and how glad she was to be there and stuff that made SD want to strangle the woman because of her annoying-as-hell voice or just whack her head on the table until she passed out. She saw Hermione whisper something to PK, Harry, and Ron when she was done, before she and Ron went to go escort the First Years and PK to the tower. Draco left as well, so did a girl SD guessed was Pansy Parkinson. Shrugging, she decided to go as well and see where her new quarters would be.

* * *

"I can't believe you got into Slytherin! You can't be _that_ messed up!" PK whispered as they made their way into the foyer, walking at the end of the lines. 

"Ra-damned Hat found my lying skills and our world-domination plans, as well as my Mafia dreams too Slytherin-ish to be put into Ravenclaw. This sucks. They want me to dye my hair back!" SD replied.

The two Houses began to separate, and SD and PK gave each other a hug, as if saying "it'll-be-alright-we'll-still-be-in-class-together-so-hang-on" and split up; PK to the upper floors and Gryffindor Tower, SD down to the lower dungeons and Slytherin House.

Niiro-chan bounded up to her partner and SD scooped up the kit and gave him a hug. Things were gonna get tough for the two pranksters; would the legendary House rivalries between the Serpents and the Lions be enough to drive the two apart?

_No matter what… we're still gonna be best friends. No one can break apart the Prankster Duo. And hey- maybe we'll finally be able to overcome that stupid House feud. _

No… for now- PK and SD would remain friends and prankster partners in crime. Besides- who would ever suspect a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to work together? If anything, this little hitch in plans may have opened up some…interesting options.

* * *

A/N: HA! Take that! 16 pages- beat my record AGAIN! 

PK13: Woo…hoo…

SD27: SCHOOL'S OUT! Finally! Which means…

PK13: More time for updates, and more time for being lazy!

SD27: (snorts) that's what you think, PK. My parents are gonna take me computer-chan away from me every other day so I actually go outside.

PK13: Well, when you spent a grand total of 10 hours outside over a period of 3 months, SD…

SD27: Hey! Just because I'm a hermit doesn-

PK13: Let's get to the replies.

* * *

_**Review Responses-**_

**_Black Spell- _**PK is very happy with you. You felt sorry for her and found Remus… why did you do that?

PK13: (is in Happy-Hyper- "I-Love-Remus"-Mode) …yay!

SD27: (sweatdrop) … yeah. Thanks for reviewing!

**_SilverGriffen-_** Yes! There shall be much chaos and randomness ahead! This one has a plot though, so expect SOME serious parts… (shudders) Thanks for reviewing!

**_XxMidnightRosesxX-_** Thanks for the review! Yeah, Niiro-chan and Rakir are cool, I'm thinking of actually getting a kit when I move out…

**_AnmarRanma-_** Teehee… hyperness is the best, yes indeed it is! I'm writing this on a Pixy Stix induced sugar high… the best there is!

PK13: Kim was right…no more sugar for you…

SD27: Hoped you liked your little cameo, that I do! And thanks for the review! You were close on the houses- this was planned all along… teehee, fun for the plot! Ravens and foxes rock, yes indeed they do!

PK13: STOP TALKING LIKE KENSHIN!

SD27: Gomen. It happens! (mutters) someone's angry, that they are… hope this one was good as well!

**_GreenEyedFloozy- _**Y'know what…that does sound dirty… eww! Perverted old Dumbledore… and the Hat too! Thanks for reviewing!

**_GDP- _**Okay, let's get this straight. "Pink is the color of evil!" IS MINE! I SAID IT FIRST! 6TH GRADE, SO TAKE THAT! Now that that's out of my system… thanks for reviewing… and I shall kick your butt at DDR always. You can't beat me!

**_Shadowed Kitsune- _**(cringes) stop…the…yelling! I know, I know, SD and Niiro-chan… would you rather I called him Kage-chan? I can always have SD get another you know. Teehee… and must you continue with the 'chibi' crap? I know I'm short. I'm the shortest in my Ra-damned Science class. THEY MADE ME STAND ON A STOOL SO I COULD BE SEEN IN THE PICTURE FOR RA'S SAKE! A 3' HIGH LAB STOOL! (cries) Sorry…too many Pixy Stix. I ate the rest of the huge bag PK left over here.

PK13: You _what_? There's like… 30 of them in there!

SD27: Correction… zero. Thanks for reviewing!

PK13: (grumbles) And I shall beat you at DDR one day! I owe you a rematch!

SD27: (mutters) I'll still kick both your butts…

**_Firecat925-_** Thanks for reviewing! Shameless plugging… useful, yet you hate it. Your fic is really good though- you gotta update it! I wish I had a room like the room SD and PK have. My room's red and covered in anime/manga/Japanese pics/stuff. Not fully painted though. I still need to get a border. (sighs) like _that's_ ever gonna get done… teehee… Niiro-chan's cute aint he?

PK13: Ra-accursed demon spawn…

SD27: That's why we love him, eh PK?

PK13: (snorts) you go on thinking that, SD…

**_Orliandie-_** Thanks for reviewing! Well, you found out the houses this chappie! I was SO tempted to leave it w/o saying SD's house… since it was getting über long, but I changed my mind. Hehe…writing Gred and Forge, and SD and PK'll be fun… can't wait for that. Hoped you liked this one!

**_ComputerFreak101-_** (dances with you) Yay! You got a new computer! Good for you! Yeah- the main room was mainly what I would consider my dream room, and the other two were based off of PK's dream room and what mine is like now. (huggles Niiro-chan) Everybody loves our familiars… I think Niiro-chan's ego's getting bigger than mine… lol. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

A/N: Ahh… the good feeling of another chappie completed… 

PK13: Even better since school's out.

SD27: Odd…they're _starting_ when we're _getting out_…

PK13: Yeah…

Ja ne, minna-san!

PK13 and SD27


	5. Chapter 4: First Impressions and Start

**Here We Go Again: SD and PK Take on Hogwarts-**

samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13

A/N: Hola, minna! Me thinks I should update… it's been a while…

PK13: She realized she wrote us into a rut and she needed a little time to dig us out.

SD27: Yep. BUT! I am back with new inspiration!

PK13: Whatever that is…

SD27: Do the disclaimer, PK.

PK13: (sighs) Whatever. We own nothing. Just us, our pets, and the plot.

SD27: ONWARDS!

* * *

Japanese Words-

Baka- idiot, stupid  
Niiro-chan- roughly translated to "little red"

* * *

**Chapter 4- First Impressions and Starting a "War"**

_Gryffindor Tower…_

"Alright! Boys dormitories are up the stairs and to the left. Girls- same, but to the right. This is the common room, and curfew is at 8:30 PM. Breakfast is at 8:00 AM, so don't be late." Hermione said as she and Ron shepherded the First Years and PK into the Gryffindor Common Room, "Remember- the password is "Courage" and do not tell anyone other than a fellow Gryffindor it. Your things are already in your dormitories, and you may go up there if you like."

Ron nodded, "Now scat, you little midgets."

As the younger students hurried to their dorms, Hermione and Ron began to fight again over Ron's attitude towards the children as PK sighed and flopped down into a chair by the fire.

"What did I say about calling them that?"

"Well, they are small, you have to admit."

"But calling them midgets, Ron? Honestly!"

PK rubbed her head and spared a glance toward the two, "Will ya shut up already- you're bickering like an old married couple."

The two stopped fighting and turned to PK, glaring. The brunette just raised an eyebrow at the pair and shrugged.

"What? It's true, y'know." she said.

"Come on, PK. Let me show your our dorm." Hermione said, changing the subject and pulling PK up the stairs.

* * *

_In Slytherin House…_

"Alright, listen up!" barked Draco, getting the attention of all the First Years and a minimal amount of SD's.

"Boys- your dormitories are up the stairs on the left. Girls- right. This is the common room of course; I trust you all will remember that the curfew is 8:30 PM. You may get lost in the dungeons at first, so make sure if you're one of those with a bad sense of direction you have an older student with you the first day or so. Unlike what the rest of the school perceives of us, Slytherins are loyal and will help our fellow Housemates. Do not expect us to be at your beck and call- you need to learn to stand on your own two feet. Breakfast is at eight, do not be late. You are dismissed."

The students walked off at a good pace to their rooms, as did SD and her fox.

"Hold on a minute, Zephyr." Pansy called, and reluctantly, SD sighed and walked over to the girl.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but there's no way that _thing_ will be allowed in _my _room. It's going to have to find a new little place to hide out." she said, gesturing to the fox curled up in SD's arms. "And you really need to change that hair of yours, as well as get an attitude change. I saw the way you acted to Draco earlier- and let me tell you, I won't have it." she huffed.

SD looked at- outraged and thinking the girl was out of her mind, "Excuse me? Niiro-chan's my fox and he's staying with me. That dorm is not yours- it belongs to all the Fifth Year girls. And once again- my hair. My head. Not yours, so go bugger off."

And with that lovely first impression, SD stormed off towards the girls' rooms, looking for the Fifth Year room, all the while thinking of how she was going to get Pansy and Malfoy back, they had gotten her quite agitated. Not angry- it was hard to get her truly angry. When she was though- watch out because all hell will break loose.

Finally finding a room containing a trunk charmed bright red with various drawings and words written in a sharpie SD had had in her original book bag she stored in the bottom of her trunk, she walked in and flopped on the bed, Niiro-chan waltzing around the room and checking things out.

The room itself didn't seem like a very inviting place, either, (**1) **5 four-poster beds outfitted in deep green and silver bedding while the beds themselves were structured out of dark ebony or mahogany wood surrounded the hexagonal shaped room. There were dressers near each one, but no windows to open up the room seeing as they were below ground anyways. A fireplace was in one corner of the room, giving off a warm glow that wasn't really helpful.

"I'm cold, tired, and I know for a fact that two of my housemates already have something against me. This bites." she mumbled into her pillow.

* * *

PK lay on her bed, talking with Hermione, when three other girls came into the room and waved to the two. PK assumed that these were her dorm-mates, so she introduced herself with a cheery smile, which they returned.

"PK, this is Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Jamie Undergrove." Hermione said.

"Hiya, PK!" said the one with a large plait running down her back, who PK assumed was Parvati.

"Heya." nodded the blond, who PK didn't know, but guessed as Jamie.

"Nice to see a new face. I'm Lavender." added said girl.

"PK was just telling me about some of the things she used to do at her old school- it turns out that they focused a lot on Muggle Studies there. They even had a band and art classes!" Hermione said.

"Yeah- Hogwarts is a lot different. The classes are mostly the same, we didn't have Divination, and Arithmancy was called Algebra, Geometry, or Calculus. Plus we didn't have to wear uniforms." shrugged PK.

"Really, then what did you wear?" asked Parvati.

"Whatever we wanted. We had a dress code, but mostly I wore muggle clothes."

* * *

SD was just dozing off when a bang signaled the arrival of her dorm-mates.

"Hey- new girl's already asleep. Must have been tired." a soft-spoken voice said.

"Yeah," added another before a high pitched yelp hit the air, " Geez! What is that on top of her canopy?"

Pansy's voice rang out, "It's her so-called pet. She has a fox! Why would anyone want a fox?"

SD opened her eyes and sat up, looking at the faces in the room now looking at her. There was Pansy, a taller, heavier-set girl with black hair and a square, pug-like face SD guessed was Millicent Bulstrode, a brunette SD didn't know, and a black haired girl that had a boyish look to her.

"Well, looks like the newbie's up! Name's Blaise Zabini. (**2)**" smiled the boyish looking girl, "Welcome to Slytherin House."

Pansy glared at Blaise, probably because she was being friendly to SD.

"Millicent Bulstrode." said the pug-like faced one, with an air that said 'I-don't-care'.

"…Daphne Greengrass." said the brunette, giving SD- well, her hair- an odd look.

SD nodded, "SD Zephyr. And my little fox, who I believe you've already met, Daphne, is Niiro-chan." she said, gesturing to the kit, who had come down from the canopy and now sat at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, yes, now that introductions have been made to you and your little… pet… we'll be leaving now." sneered Pansy, ushering the girls out the door. Blaise sent a small smile to SD as the door was shut behind them.

SD blinked and looked to her kit, "Well, aren't _they_ nice."

* * *

The next morning, PK found herself up earlier than any of her classmates, used to getting up quite early to try and pry SD out of bed. After getting dressed in her new Gryffindor robes… which she added a few things to, such as boots instead of the shoes and black tights instead of the socks. Along with her jewelry, as well. She put up her hair for once, and tiptoed out into the common room with a book on curses and hexes that sounded interesting.

"Now lets see… where's that color changing charm at…" she muttered to herself.

"Try page-"

"One-hundred and seventeen."

"That's actually a better-"

"Version of the simple charm."

PK jumped at the voices and fell out of her chair, banging her head on the ground. Feeling a little dizzy, she got up to face two red-headed boys with mischievous grins on their faces.

"I think I'm seeing double…that can't be good…" she muttered, climbing back on her chair.

"No, actually there's two of us."

"So it'd be a problem if you were seeing triple, mate."

PK blinked at the two, "Uh…right."

"Name's Fred Weasley, at your service." introduced one of the twins, making a mock bow in PK's direction.

"Ditto here, but I'm George Weasley." said the other, doing the same motion.

"PK Dilefea, and am I right in guessing that you are the two pranksters I've been hearing so much about?" PK replied, introducing herself.

"D'ya hear that, Forge? Our reputation precedes us!" Fred exclaimed.

"Ah, that I did Gred. But I wonder- is it good or bad things that she's been hearing?" added George.

At this time, PK was more than a little confused. She was never good at remembering people's names- and now she had to deal with the twins…

"All I've heard is that you two are notorious pranksters who like to invent new products and test them on yourselves or unwilling participants. But some of the pranks I've heard that you pulled off seem a little…tame… to me, for lack of a better word." PK stated, inwardly laughing at the looks on the boys' faces.

"Do my ears deceive me, Gred? I think we've just been insulted!" exclaimed George, holding a hand to his heart as if though hurt.

"Aye- we have! And I'd like to see the little newbie Gryffindor do better!" huffed Fred.

PK outright laughed at their faces, "Well- I know for a fact that I've done better."

"Name a few then, Miss Prankster." replied George, a little interested.

"Well, me and SD stole all the teacher's manuals of our old school. We stole materials and built a rocket- a muggle device that explodes- and set a teacher's car on fire; oh- and we turned a teacher's hair green as well as got him covered in a mess of crap we shot at him from a Super Soaker- a muggle gun that shoots liquids- and plenty of other stuff."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Any witch or wizard could do that. All you need is the right charm."

PK smirked, "Did I mention we did this the muggle way? No magic involved."

That got the boys' attention, "And you and this SD character… were you the pranksters of your school?"

"Yep. The all-mighty and powerful PK an' SD. Prankster Duo extraordinaire, no one, magic or muggle, is safe from us!" PK laughed.

"Fine! Then we challenge you two to a prank war! There's no room for two Duos in this school- let alone in the same house. Better watch your back, Little Miss Prankster- there's a reason me n' Fred are known as notorious, after all." announced George, taking a pose.

PK smirked and stood up, "Bring. It. On."

_SD's gonna have fun with this…_

* * *

"Zephyr! Get up!"

SD opened her eyes to face a way-too-chipper Daphne, "Ugh… 5 more minutes…"

"If we give you 5 more minutes you won't make it to breakfast in time." Daphne said.

That got SD's attention, and she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, putting on her Slytherin robes, a pair of fishnet stockings, combat boots, and fingerless gloves. She put up her hair in a bun with a black and red chopstick poking out of it, and let the red hang in front of her face, drawing attention to it, and therefore, pissing off the Slytherins who disapproved of it. She tried to get the silver and green tie given to her on, but failed miserably and wished she had a clip-on.

"Ra damn this stupid thing…" she muttered, walking out he door and still fumbling with the thing.

"_Ligosum._**(3)**"muttered a voice and automatically the tie fixed itself properly.

"What the?" SD blinked before turning to see Malfoy near the common room door, a bored look on his face and wand out.

"Hurry it up, will you Zephyr? As a prefect it's my duty to make sure all of you newbies get out of the dungeons without getting hopelessly lost. And right now- you seem like one of those. Not to mention if you don't stop staring at me like I've grown two heads we're going to be late. So can we get out of here now?" he huffed, frowning at the girl, "And what in Merlin's name are you wearing?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy. I can find my way around just fine, thankyouverymuch." SD growled, striding out the door before mumbling, "And thanks for helping me with my tie… I guess…"

* * *

SD got to the Great Hall and reluctantly made her way to the Slytherin table, only to find that the only place left was next to Malfoy and Pansy, the latter of which was clinging onto Malfoy's arm.

_Aw hell no! No way am I going near that arrogant prat and that whiny stuck-up brat._ SD thought before beelining to the Gryffindor table and sitting down next to PK.

"SD! What are you doing here?" PK asked, giving her friend a questioning look as she sat down.

"Eating breakfast. No way am I sitting next to the Prat and his little arm-attachment." she mumbled as a cup of coffee appeared next to her.

"I'm guessing you mean Malfoy and Pansy." PK said as SD reached for the coffee, PK smacking her hand away.

Meanwhile- the rest of the Gryffindors, as well as a good majority of the other houses were looking at SD as if she was a monster or grew another head or something. And don't think SD and PK didn't notice.

"Hey! Haven't you ever seen a girl eat breakfast before or something? What's your problem?" SD snapped at them, "And stop slapping me and let me have my coffee, PK!"

The Golden Trio just stared at SD as she drank some of the yummy brown liquid and went from evil-psycho-bitch mode to happy-sunshine-and-flowers mode.

"That's better!" she smiled, digging into a plate of eggs.

"Umm…why are you here again?" Ron asked.

"Because I wanted to sit with my bestest friend and her friends and because Malfoy and Pansy are slimy gits who dislike me so I dislike them and hey, is that bacon?" SD replied, grabbing some from a nearby plate, making a few Gryffindors give her odd looks.

PK sighed and began to eat her breakfast as well, stopping momentarily as the daily dose of morning mail and schedules came in through the Great Hall.

"Hey Rakir. Whatcha got for me today, huh?" PK cooed to the raven as it stopped at PK's place with a scroll attached to it's foot.

"Wow, PK. That's a beautiful bird." commented Hermione as PK got the scroll off to reveal it to be her schedule.

"Thanks, Hermione. Here ya go, Rakir- some nice yummy bacon. I'll see ya later, okay?" PK replied, bidding her raven goodbye as it flew off.

SD finally got her schedule off the owl's leg that delivered it to her and peered through it, "Let's see… Charms first with you guys, then Arithmancy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Double Potions. Funness. What'd ya got, PK?"

"Um… Charms, Divination, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and then Potions as well." PK shrugged, rolling up her parchment and stuffing it in her robes.

"Well then- it's about time to go, so-" Harry began before stopping, "And what do you want, Malfoy?"

SD, PK, and Hermione turned around to see Malfoy behind them, as well as Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy sneered at Harry before turning his attention to PK then SD, "Zephyr, what are you doing, associating with this scum? Why aren't you sitting at your rightful table?"

SD gave him a caffeine-induced smile, "Why Draco, I didn't know you cared!"

The Golden Trio gave her a look and PK grinned. Malfoy raised his eyebrow and wondered what she was on.

"Excuse me, Zephyr?"

SD pouted and stood up, "I'm sitting here because my bestest friend PK sits here and also because you're mean and Pansy's mean and I don't like you. So there. Now bug off, okies?" she replied, sticking out her tongue at the end of her little tirade.

"Merlin, she's strange…" muttered Ron.

"She's had coffee." replied PK.

Malfoy glared at SD, "You are a _Slytherin_. You will sit at the _Slytherin_ table. That is how it has been since the school has been founded. And you will abide by that rule or there will be some rather nasty consequences."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

And with that parting statement him and his bodyguards left the table.

"Malfoy no baka." SD muttered.

"Yep. Now let's go to class- everyone's leaving." replied PK, trying to get up but not being able to.

"What the hell? I'm stuck!" she exclaimed, trying to get up but having her robes stuck to the bench.

SD began to laugh a little, and she caught sight of two others laughing quite heartily from a little ways down the table. PK caught them too and growled.

"Fred and George… I should have known…" she growled, glaring at the twins.

Hermione glared at the two as well, yelling at them.

"_Finite Incantem._" muttered SD, lifting the sticking charm off of PK.

"You two are so dead when I get a hold of you!" yelled the brunette.

"C'mon Little Miss Prankster! Show us what you can do!" called out Fred, running away from an angry Hermione and PK.

SD, Ron, and Harry blinked and shrugged before following suit- heading towards the Charms classroom.

"Mind telling me what that was all about, PK?" muttered SD as she caught up with the brunette.

"They shall pay. We're going to war, SD. We're going to war." PK said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Prank war?" SD questioned and PK nodded. "Ah. So we have to defend our honor as master pranksters then… mwahahahahaha! We shall never be defeated!" laughed SD, striking a superhero pose and laughing her evil laugh.

PK sweatdropped, "SD… you're making a scene."

"Oops…sorry."

* * *

**(1) They never gave a real description to what the Slytherin dorms look like, so I made it up based on what I thought would fit the House.**

**(2) Since Blaise was never said to be male or female, and I've seen fics where (s)he's either or, I decided to make her a female because I needed another girl.**

**(3) I messed around with the Latin for "tie" and "up" (like to tie up) and got this. Meh. Youno like, not meh problem.**

A/N: That's enough for now. If I went on… it'd be too long.

PK13: Yep.

SD27: I know it's shorter, but I wanted to leave the classes and prank war beginnings for next chappie. If you're nice and review… it may be up by the middle of next week.

PK13: So review! And here's the replies…

* * *

**_Reviewer Replies-_**

**_Black Spell: _**Ooh… Malfoy… lol. Thankies! Thanks for reviewing- hope this one was good! I'll try to IM you or email you- but my memory sucks, so sorry I haven't yet.

**_GDP: _**Yep. Malfoy no ahou. And I've been playing DDR for less than a year- in July it'll have been one year. Dork. We need to play again sometime…

PK13: I need a rematch!

SD27: …right. Thankies much for reviewing!

**_ComputerFreak101: _**Yeah… I can take 'em on! …I think… hehe. Thanks for reviewing! And yay! I've found a fellow hermit! LOL The pranks are on the way… this is gonna be fun.

**_XxMidnightRosesxX- _**Revolt! Revolt! Lol- sounds like a plan. As you can see- there's a bit of tension as SD's spending time at the Gryffindor table. Me thinks things are gonna get worse.

PK13: We're writing it, you baka! Of course we'll know if things get worse or not!

SD27:… oh yeah. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**_GreenEyedFloozy- _**Yeah, at first they were both gonna be Gryffindors, but then I figured it'll bring more to the plot if they were separated. Thanks for reviewing!

**_AnmarRanma- _**Glad you liked it! I don't think House rivalry will ever be extinguished, but I think that SD and PK'll make it go down a bit. A very…very…small bit…

PK13: No confidence in that, ne?

SD27: Shut up. And I pity you… taking your little sisters to the pool… (comforts) lol. Have fun with that… Thanks for reviewing!

**_Oralindie- _**Yep, school be out for us! The pranks won't be just centered on SD, PK, and the twins… we have some things planned out for Malfoy as well… (evil grin) but we're still gonna keep this with the book, so the war'll end early with Gred and Forge's departure in the middle of the book. Fun fun fun… Thanks for reviewing!

**_KrazieKim522- _**Hello sissy-dearest… your review was quite interesting!

PK13: Interesting? She was like a mini-you on a sugar high!

SD27: She did have sugar… koala yummies… now I want some.

PK13: I'm gonna have to listen to her on the "NO PIXY STICKS FOR YOU, YOU BUM!" thing though- she has a point.

SD27: …ouch. Thanks for reviewing, Kim… and you need work on your evil laugh, BTW.

**_Ed-chan13-_** (lmao)****we loved that idea… we're gonna try to fit that in somewhere. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Bluespark- _**Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully Hogwarts'll survive the two… depends on how far the Prank War goes… and don't tempt me to throw in other characters from other books and stuff… I've been kinda wanting to…

**_Genny62890- _**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! A lot of people didn't think SD'd be a Slytherin… why though is beyond me… (shrugs) meh. Hope this one was good!

* * *

SD27: Well, that's it I guess.

PK13: Oh!

**_We're taking requests for pranks! If any of our reviewers have ideas for the war, please give us them and tell us who they're for and used against! We appreciate it! We have some now… but not enough! Thanks much, you guys!_**

Ja ne, minna-san!

PK13 and SD27


	6. Chapter 5: So It Begins

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts**

SD27 and PK13

A/N: …how long has it been, PK? I'm afraid to look…

PK13: Well… as of now… 8 days. But seeing as how you take a few days to type this up… it should be about 10-12.

SD27: (shrugs) Not as bad as I thought, then. But hey- I've discovered a GOOD anime!

PK13: What is it, then?

SD27: Gundam Wing. Duo's kick ass, I must say.

PK13: You're obsessed with his God of Death quote, ne?

SD27: (nods) "The God of Death is back from Hell!" Or… the Goddesses would be more apt for us, if you think about it.

PK13: Oh Ra… someone get some duck tape for her mouth, please!

SD27: (pouts and does disclaimer) We own nuthin' but SD, PK, the pets, and I'm not even sure about the plot, now that I think about it… **PRANK IDEAS IN THIS CHAPPIE GO OUT TO THE BRILLIANT MINDS OF XxMidnightRosesxX, Black Spell, AND OURSELVES . THANKIES MUCH! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- So it Begins…**

After calming PK down and restraining her from maiming the Twins the good 'ol fashioned Muggle way, the Golden Trio and the Prankster Duo headed off to their classes.

"And I thought my old book bag was heavy…" SD grunted as she slung a large bag filled to the brim with a charms text, her Arithmancy book, her Herbology guide, Ancient Runes book, and Potions workbook.

Making a low whistle that gradually crescendo-ed into a high pitched one, SD called Niiro-chan out from wherever he was hiding in the large castle. The reddish-black kit bounded out of a nearby hall and presented himself to SD, a slip of paper in his mouth.

"Good boy. Did everything go okay? You weren't seen, were you?" she asked the kit, who gave SD a stare before giving her the paper.

After PK had told SD about the prank war the two were going to cause with Fred And George, SD had taken it upon herself to include pranking the snobby Prince of Slytherin as well. She had Niiro-chan steal a slip of paper belonging to one of the twins- PK providing the info on which bags were theirs- from which SD was going to forge the writing of the twin and use it for her own purposes.

"Hey PK, d'ya know what class the twins have right now?" SD muttered to the brunette, who asked Ron, who in turn told her that the two had Transfiguration right then.

SD adopted a wicked grin, and PK gave her an odd look before it clicked in her mind.

"You wouldn't… that's… that's just-" PK stuttered, watching SD perform a forging charm on one of the two pieces of parchment in front of her and leaving the other in her own handwriting.

"You're dead serious." PK gulped as SD gave a low, maniacal chuckle underneath her breath- making the Golden Trio give her odd looks and widen the gap between them a little more.

"PK, would you do the honors?" SD asked as the group passed the Transfiguration classroom.

PK nodded and sighed as she pulled out her wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." she muttered, making the parchment float over through the classroom door and over to McGonagall's turned back..

The Golden Trio watched in horror and fascination as PK then performed a sticking charm and the parchment stuck itself to the teacher's back softly and noiselessly.

"_Patefacio_ **(1).**"SD muttered, and script identical to one of the twins began to flow from the paper in black ink.

Before the full message could be seen, however, SD looked at her watch, which she had had Dumbledore charm to work inside Hogwarts on account of her always being late during the summer tutorials, and blanched.

"Ack! We're gonna be late!" she exclaimed, running down the halls, and bowling over any kid in her way.

"Is she… always like… this?" huffed Ron as the four trailed behind the blond to Professor Flitwick's class.

"…Not really- but when she wants to sprint, she'll sprint." PK replied, dodging a kid as they turned a corner, "I wonder if she realizes she's wearing a skirt…"

* * *

"Draco-kun!" exclaimed SD as the group walked into the Charms room, walking over to the boy and grinning friendly.

PK's jaw dropped, wondering what the hell was up with SD until she noticed the piece of paper barely showing from SD's sleeve.

"Why is she being so friendly with Malfoy?" Harry asked, confused and a bit disgusted at the fact anyone would be friendly towards the Slytherin of their own free will.

"What did she call him, PK? It sounded foreign." Hermione asked as the quartet took seats in the middle of the classroom.

"She basically called Draco a close guy friend. But-" PK began before Ron interrupted with a disgusted look that made PK chuckle, "- by the look and the grin on her face you can tell it was meant _very _sarcastically."

They turned their attentions back to the blond Slytherins, watching as SD gave the confused and wary Draco a smile and slapped him hard on the back before saying "Later, Blondie!" and sitting in the back, as there were no seats left by PK and the Golden Trio.

SD sat in her seat as pulled out her wand, muttering a permanent sticking charm that fixed the piece of parchment SD had smacked onto Malfoy's back; but unlike McGonagall's, Draco wouldn't be getting this one off anytime soon.

* * *

Harry laughed slightly as he got a good look at Malfoy's back, which proclaimed a sign written in jagged, slanted, red-inked script reading "Hex Me, Please!" with a picture of what Harry could only guess was a cartoon-SD-head grinning an evil little grin and was

charmed to wink and stick her tongue out every so often.

Ron looked at him, but before he could explain, the vertically-challenged Charms Master walked in the classroom from his office and began the lesson.

"Hello, Everyone! Nice to see you all again, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Now, get out your wands. Today we will be reviewing many of the basic spells you have learned so far, in order to get you ready for your O.W.L.S. this year." Flitwick said, standing on a stool in the front of the class to add to his height.

"Repeat after me; focus on an object and- _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

* * *

After an… eventful… class period- in which PK managed to misfire her wand doing Wingardium Leviosa and ended up making SD float up and knock her head on the ceiling… Slytherin lost 10 points due to SD's language after that incident… and then SD got her back by 'accidentally' firing a tickling charm at PK's back, you get the picture- the group split up. SD and Hermione headed to Arithmancy, while PK and the boys headed to Trelawney's class.

Harry, Ron, and PK climbed up the ladder leading to the classroom, poking their heads through the trapdoor and then hoisting themselves up into the dimly lit, heavily perfumed room.

PK stuck her head in and immediately recoiled, "Gah! Need…fresh… air!" she coughed, making her way to a table occupied by another girl- Lavender, if PK's memory didn't fail her- and sat down.

_This is doing wonders for my asthma…it wasn't _nearly_ this bad in the summer as it is now! _she thought grumpily, nodding hello to Lavender as she coughed again.

"You okay, PK?" Lavender asked, giving PK a slight look of worry.

"Just… peachy. Now where's the old bat at?" PK replied, talking more to herself than to anyone.

Lavender gave a gasp of shock, "Professor Trelawney's not an old bat! She's a true Seer!"

PK raised an eyebrow before remembering Lavender was one of the two who fawned over Trelawney in the books, "Hehe… just joking around." she laughed.

"Good day," said Professor Trelawney, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of one of the students near her.

PK saw Harry's expression go from what seemed exasperated to annoyed and sulky at the sight of the witch, and she mentally chuckled.

"And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you all have returned to Hogwarts safely- as of course, I knew you would."

Here PK heard a snort coming from Ron, and she vaguely thought that SD would share the same opinion about Trelawney.

"You will find on the tables before you copies of _The Dream Oracle_, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very well be tested on your O.W.L. Not, of course, that I believe that examination passes or failures are of any importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. However, the headmaster…"

She trailed off, and PK guessed that she thought the 'sacred art of divination' was above such trivial things as standardized testing. PK agreed with her on one front- that if Divination was above the O.W.L.S. that meant one less test she had to take.

"Turn, please to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use your text to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."

* * *

"Whoever stuck that on McGonagall is a brave soul…" muttered Fred.

"Indeed. Very brave." added George.

"Or extremely foolish." finished Lee, working at the table next to the twins and overhearing the conversation.

There had been many laughs behind McGonagall's back when class had started and the sign was visible to the students.

It was a simple "Kick Me" sign, only portraying the phrase in four different languages that changed at timed intervals. Right now it was in Spanish, bearing the phrase, "Patee mi asno" in acid green lettering.

The class wondered when McGonagall would realize she had a sign stuck to her back…

Fred waved his wand and the rock in front of him turned into a rock-colored dog, "Blast it- I just can't get this down."

George did the same, only his turned out to be a dog-statue made of rock, "You got it better than I did, though."

The two continued working for a minute or two until they were interrupted by a hand slamming down harshly on the their table, which was connected to the arm of a furious transfiguration teacher.

"W-why hello, Professor! What brings you over here this fine day?" Fred greeted, grinning sheepishly at the irate look on said professor's face.

"I don't know which one of you it is, but I know it's one of you." McGonagall said in a low voice seething with anger.

Both boys gave her truly confused looks that made McGonagall's glare deepen as she thrust the infamous "kick me" sign in the twins' faces.

"I thought that maybe you two would have grown up some over the summer, but I guess I had my hopes up. This is the first day back, and one- or both- of you two already had to go and do this. I am taking 10 points from Gryffindor House a piece-"

"But Professor! We didn't do it!" protested Fred.

"I am not buying that, Mister Weasley! I have taught you two for the last 6 years and I would know your handwriting when I see it!" yelled McGonagall.

The boys looked down at the parchment to see their own writing staring back at them.

"And since you both have nearly the same handwriting, and you aren't confessing up to the crime, I am also assigning you a week's worth of detentions with Filch."

"B-b-but-" stuttered George.

"No buts, Mister Weasley! My decision is final!" and with that she walked away, leaving the sign on the table.

Lee gave the two a sympathetic look as George crumpled the sign in his hand, only to notice writing on the back of it.

He turned it around to see, written in their own handwriting, the words, "Much love, the Prankster Duo." in the same green ink.

Geogre showed it to his twin, who growled and crumpled up the sign before tearing it to shreds, "Oh… they're _good_. They're _very_ clever…" he said.

* * *

The one good thing to be said for PK's divination lesson that day was that it wasn't a double lesson. By the time everyone finished reading, PK was feeling kind of light-headed from the perfumed fumes and there was only 10 minutes of class left. PK's bright blue eyes wandered around the room, taking in Harry and Ron making up another one of their outlandish predictions (something about being eaten by a giant marshmallow), and Neville going on about a dream about a pair of giant scissors wearing his grandmother's best hat to Dean, who looked as if he wanted to shoot himself.

PK was analyzed by Trelawney, who happened to come by the table at that moment. Supposedly PK was going to have a near-death experience within the next few minutes. PK gave her a skeptical look and she could hear groans and sighs coming from the far corner of the Gryffindor section of the room- where Ron and Harry sat.

"He-llo? Earth to PK?" Lavender said, waving a hand in front of the brunette's face, gaining her attention after a second.

"Anyways, as I was saying; then this _gorgeous _guy comes out of nowhere…" Lavender rambled on about her dream.

PK lost focus as the fumes and her asthma finally caught up to her and she started gasping for breath.

"PK? PK! Are you okay?" Lavender said, worried as PK fell over in a slight faint right near the open trapdoor.

"Someone grab her!" yelled Trelawney, for once not acting as if on something.

One of the Slytherins near the door did so, though they held PK at arm's length as if they would contract a disease or something.

"Who left the trapdoor open?" asked Trelawney.

A slight whimper came from a table next to the trapdoor, and Neville Longbottom raised his hand in the air.

"Then you, Mister Longbotton, will take the girl to the Hospital Wing. And hurry with you, she's having what the Muggles call an asthma attack."

Neville gave a worried look before Trelawney floated PK down the ladder and Neville followed before supporting the girl down to the thankfully close Hospital Wing.

Harry looked at Ron, who blinked, "Well… that… the old bat actually predicted something right for once…?"

"I'm just as scared as you are, Ron."

* * *

PK was better by lunch, all Madame Pomfrey did was cast a charm that regulated PK's breathing like an inhaler would and advised her to get said inhaler before going to lunch.

SD decided to sit at the Slytherin table for once, with Blaise, as the blonde needed help with a few of the problems she had encountered in Arithmancy, and Blaise- who was one of the top students, right behind Hermione- had offered to show her how to do it.

So therefore, PK was all alone without backup as the Weasley twins came up to her at lunch, wide grins on their faces.

"Why hello, all! How's the day going?" Fred greeted the younger students.

PK automatically assumed something was off, but then again- maybe McGonagall hadn't noticed the sign yet. So PK decided to go on as if she knew nothing, and greeted the twins back with equal cheeriness.

"Pretty good so far, boys. I just got back from Pomfrey though, and Divination was okay. You?"

Fred nodded, "Transfiguration was fun. We had it double today, so twice the amount of rocks that got turned into poorly made dog-like statues here."

"Hey, PK, was it? Why don't you try the custard creams? They're very good, you know." George said, pointing to an empty platter, "Hold on, lemme get one from the one near ours."

The Golden Trio gave suspicious looks to the twins, already fully aware about the War going on between the three, and decided not to get involved (well, Ron and Harry at least).

"Here you go, PK! Finest dessert Hogwarts has to offer!" Fred announced, bringing over a cream and handing it to PK who looked at it and smiled.

_Hehe…tuning me into a canary in front of the whole school, eh? That's a pretty good humiliation prank, I must say. They must have found the sign then._

"Why thanks, guys!" PK said before giving the cream to an unfortunate 4th year sitting two seats down, "Unfortunately, I'm not that hungry right now, and I have no desire to be turned into a large yellow canary in front of the school like that poor kid over there."

The majority of the student body laughed as the poor boy sitting at the table suddenly grew feathers and turned into a large bird before squawking and molting before returning to his natural state.

Fred and George sulked off to their seats, glaring at PK.

* * *

"Zabini! We need you over here!" called Pansy from a little ways down the Slytherin table.

Blaise looked at SD, "Be back in a second, okay?" she said, closing her Arithmancy book and heading over.

"What'd you need me for, Pansy?" the black-haired girl asked.

Pansy glared down the table at SD, who was in the middle of drinking yet another cup of coffee, "You need to stay away from that girl, Blaise- she's a bad egg."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Bad egg?"

"She's no good- she's a Gryffindor lover, and look at her hair! Not to mention that menace she keeps as a pet."

"She's a little different than the average Slytherin, yeah, but she's nice enough."

Before the two could go on arguing, a flurry of robes strode by and headed for the topic of the two's conversation.

SD looked up from her book at an angry Draco, "What can I do for you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy leaned over the table and glared straight in her face, "I am going to make your life a living hell, Zephyr."

SD backed away and cocked an eyebrow, "Why, pray tell, Mr. Malfoy, would you be doing that?"

"I have been getting hit with various hexes all morning long. I thought it might have been Longbottom's ineptitude for magic at first, when it happened in Charms, but then it started happening more frequently. Then, Pansy discovered that someone had stuck a sign reading "Hex Me Please" on the back of _my_ robes, with a _permanent sticking charm_."

SD was trying hard not to laugh at this time.

"So, I go and remove my robes to find that said sign not only would not come off, but leads me straight to the culprit. Do you know who that is?"

"Maybe… wait! Um… I dunno." SD replied.

"That little cartoon of yourself was rather infuriating, Zephyr. And you will pay for making a fool out of me, mark my words."

Draco stalked off, and SD stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. Pansy turned to Blaise and smirked, "You see- no Slytherin would do that to one of their own House members. She'll get what's coming to her from Draco, you know. And any friends of hers will get that too."

Blaise sighed and stalked off, Pansy's words processing through her mind, "Hey SD! Sorry I was gone for so long. What was up with Draco?"

SD shrugged, "Aw, he's just got no sense of humor that's all. I played one harmless little joke on him because he was being such a prat earlier and he went off on me. 'You will pay blah blah blah' and etcetera. Now where were we?"

* * *

"Would you two just shut up already?" yelled Harry, fed up with the constant fighting between Ron and Hermione.

They had just finished Care of Magical Creatures and were heading to Potions. Ron was complaining about Snape, and how that even he was in the Order that he may still be a Death Eater and that Dumbledore was cracked for trusting the guy. Hermione snapped back at him and they had started fighting again.

"Can't you just give it a rest? You're always going at each other, and frankly- I've had enough of it!" the Boy-Who-Lived snapped, stalking down to the dungeons and leaving his two friends in the dust.

The anger that had just flared so unrepentantly still blazed inside him, and the vision of his friends' shocked faces afforded him a sense of deep satisfaction.

_Serves them right. Why can't they just give it a rest? Bickering all the time… enough to drive anyone up the wall…_he thought moodily, throwing his stuff down at an empty workplace and scaring the crap out of the two pranksters, who had gotten there a minute or so ahead of the moody Harry.

"Someone's angry…" muttered PK.

"Indeed." added SD as Ron and Hermione, looking a bit more sullen than usual, entered the classroom.

"Me and Hermione have stopped fighting, mate." Ron said to Harry as he sat down at the workstation.

"Good." Harry replied, stuffing his bad under the table.

"But she thinks it'd be nice if you'd stop taking your temper out on us."

"I'm not-"

"I'm just passing on the message, that's all! But I reckon she's right. It's not our fault on how Snape and Seamus treat you."

SD turned to PK, "What's with him and Seamus?" she muttered.

"Fight in the dorms this morning. Evidently his family thinks Harry's an attention-seeking brat and a liar or something or other." PK shrugged.

"Aah. Sounds nice."

"Settle down." Snape said coldly, shutting the door behind him and striding through the aisle.

Like he really needed to say that; the moment the class heard the door open, all had gone quiet throughout the classroom. Even SD and PK were silent, surprisingly.

Snape went on to lecture about the O.W.L.S., just as all the teachers earlier that day had done, and told them how only those getting an O on their Potions O.W.L. would be getting into the N.E.W.T. Potions class. Then he flicked his wand and the instructions and ingredients for that day's potion- The Draught of Peace- appeared on the boards.

"Hi ho, hi ho… it's off to work we go." muttered SD as she went to go collect powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore from the lower school cupboards while PK got the ingredients from the upper ones.

SD and PK managed to get a fairly well-made potion made; the steam lifting from the cauldron wasn't light silver (more like a gray) but they didn't end up as badly as Ron, Neville, Seamus, or Harry.

* * *

Dinner was a usual affair; SD sat once again at the Gryffindor table, and the students there were slowly getting used to it. Fred and George used the _tarantallegra_ charm to make PK's dinner plate, cup, and cutlery do a tap-dance as partial revenge, and PK ended up getting food all over her robes. That was quickly cleared up with a _scourgify_ from Hermione though.

"How come you haven't been hit yet?" mumbled PK as she bit into a chicken leg.

"Well, do they know I'm the other half of the Duo, PK?" SD replied, "'Cause I know I didn't give any hint that I was."

PK blinked, "That would explain it… gives us an advantage. It was your idea to do that sign idea. Did you know that my house lost 20 points for that? And the twins got a week's detention too."

"Ooh… sucks for them." SD replied, false pity laced in her tone.

"So what now? What'll we be doing next?"

"Well… I wanna prank Pansy for insulting Niiro-chan… can you believe she called him a menace?"

"…I wouldn't go that far… he takes after you, after all…"

"I'm ignoring that. And then Malfoy threatened me, so I'm gonna do something to him later as well. Wanna help?"

"Sure. I think we should do something to his hair. He takes more time with it than a lot of the girls, I bet. Probably dyes it as well."

"Yeah… we shall ponder on this! But as for the twins…?"

"Hmm… we'll have to do something drastic… something big." PK thought after a moment, getting a look of concentration on her face as she continued to eat.

"I say you do something with water."

SD and PK looked up at the face of Ron, who had overheard the conversation and decided to offer his opinion.

"The twins hate getting wet for some odd reason- I think they get it from Mum. They don't really like playing Quiddich in the rain, and they rarely go swimming with the rest of us in the summer. So something with water would work." he said before shoveling more food in his mouth.

PK processed this in her mind, thinking up possible pranks. Bucket of water over the head? …Too first grade. Water balloons? Nah- Peeves already pulled that. Squirt guns? One- no access. Two- already used that on Pharaoh no baka.

"I've got it!" PK exclaimed, jumping up in her seat and getting odd looks from many of the students in the houses.

"Sit down, PK! And what did you come up with?" SD hissed, pulling the girl back down by the robe sleeve.

PK ignored her and addressed Harry and Hermione, "Hey, is there such thing as a sleeping charm?" she asked the bushy haired girl, who nodded apprehensively.

"And Harry, do you know if there's a way out of the castle we can take without being seen or caught by any of the teachers?"

Harry thought for a second, "I'm not sure. I think Fred and George may know, but if you're going to prank them, I don't think you'd want to ask."

"What about the Mar- mmph!" Ron started out before Harry elbowed him in the ribs, "Blimey, that hurt!"

_Probably the Marauder's Map… that would be useful…but I don't think he'd lend it to us. Hell, I wouldn't lend it to us! Especially SD… she manages to lose things and come up with them half mangled weeks later._ PK thought.

"What are you planning, PK?" SD asked, noting the maniacal gleam in her friend's eyes as PK turned to look at her.

Yep. SD was really rubbing off on the girl.

* * *

"Try it again, SD." PK sighed, sitting down in the library chair about three hours later.

"I just can't get it! Grr…_quiesco _**(2)**!"SD replied, flicking her wand again harshly and yelling out the spell.

PK yawned and looked at the wand pointed at her, "Nope. Nothing yet. I hope we get this down by tomorrow morning- it's supposed to be very nice out, and a Saturday to boot. No classes and everyone'll be outside."

SD wasn't paying attention though. "Ra damn it, I said _quiesco_!" she yelled, looking at the tip of her wand.

This time, her stubbornness paid off and a shot of silver-grey mist shot from her wand and right into her face. She stumbled for a second before collapsing on the floor.

PK chuckled and waited a few minutes, enjoying the quiet absence of SD's muttering and frustrated sighs before she muttered "_Finite Incantantem_."

"Ugh… my head…" SD muttered, "Hey… I did it!"

"Yeah, but I'm guessing that was pure luck. Looks like I'll be doing that portion of the spells tomorrow." sighed PK.

"Think we'll get in trouble?"

"Not if we don't get caught."

* * *

The next morning was beautifully bright, sunny and cheery. After breakfast, PK and SD stalked the twins down a few corridors until they were alone and put them to sleep. SD used the floating charm to lift the bodies out of the castle carefully- to avoid injury to the poor boys and to prevent getting caught- and headed down to the lake, getting stares from many students as for one- the girls were dressed in their outlandish usual attire and were floating the school's notorious pranksters down the grounds.

They had quite a crowd as they reached their destination, and PK floated the boys so they were over the water, but not too far in. SD yelled out, "On the count of three, PK!"

"One! Two! Three!"

SD used _Finite Incantantem _to wake the boys, who were quite surprised to see themselves outside and floating.

"Hello, boys." said PK.

"You really think you can upstage us? Tell us how the water is, will ya?" added SD, and the boys realized they were hovering over the lake.

Before they could protest, PK canceled the charm and both of them fell into the lake. They came up in about a minute, sputtering and coughing. Their bright red hair was plastered to their identical freckled faces and both wore identical looks of shock and fury.

"That…was low!" coughed Fred, getting up out of the water.

"Good though, you must admit, Gred." George growled, getting up as well and walking over to SD and PK menacingly.

"Uh oh…" said PK.

"Run away!" yelled SD, getting out of the reach of the twins before they could prank the girls back or throw them into the water as well.

"I think we made them mad, PK!"

"No crap!" replied the brunette, looking behind her and seeing that the twins had gotten their wands out of their sopping robes and were chasing her and SD with the wands pointed to their backs, "Gah! Run faster!"

"I'm trying! Gym was never my best subject, you know!"

"Same here!"

Fred's voice was heard a few feet behind them, "_Tarantallgera_!"

"Dodge it, PK!"

"Nyah, nyah! You missed me!"

* * *

A/N: Well… that's it for now, I guess.

PK13: Next chappie- we get to meet Umbridge… hehehe…

SD27: (sweat drops) Someone's anticipating that…

PK13: Yes indeed I am!

SD27: Hey! Talking like Kenshin is my thing!

PK13: …

**(1) **Basically means "to reveal", the writing on the parchment began to reveal itself.

**(2) **Latin for "sleep". Easy as that.

* * *

_**Reviewer Replies…**_

_**GreenEyedFloozy- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**AnmarRanma- Ooh… very nice prank ideas… a little extreme, but very nice indeed… we shall have to use them! Mwahahahahahaha… Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Black Spell- Loved the idea, so we used it! Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**ComputerFreak101- I love Phantom of the Opera! I got to see the play last year when it came to Chicago, too… prank ideas are very nice… we think we're gonna use the turning their hair odd. In fact, we have a good idea for that. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**GDP- Why is it that everyone seems to be scared of me when I have coffee? AM I THAT BAD? PK says I am… but then again, she finds me on a sugar high funny. We still have to do those pranks, but since I don't have Geometry anymore… but you do! (holds trusty stabbing set- one fork, one spoon, and one cuchendor) LOL! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**XxMidnightRosesxX- Thanks for reviewing! Loved the ideas… we used one, and probably'll use the others in the future. Showgirls… (lmao)**_

_**Oralindie- Thanks for reviewing! Agreement with Peeves, eh? Hmm… that would work…**_

_**Mew Koshou- Yeah, it was kind of short; I typed it up within the space of an hour. It was waffy only because me 'n PK didn't get a chance to do much planning and we needed to get some of the stuff out of the way. There's actually a pre-planned plot to this, it's a messed-up version of OotP with SD and PK and some twists, but to get on track there's gonna be some waffy pieces. Thanks for wishing us luck, Ra knows we'll need it. (there's a reason I said that this one'll be the death of me…) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Firecat925- Yes… Umbridge shall get what's coming to her… mwahahahaha… Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Genny62890- Thanks for reviewing! We have ideas on what to do to Malfoy, but that will be later in the story. Ponder all you like… ponder- I like that word. Ponder ponder ponder…**_

_**PK13: (slaps a hand over SD's mouth) Another ferret incident could be fun, but I don't think we could dot hat- SD might end up turning herself into something…**_

_**KrazieKim522- Plastic wrap on toilets…? Okay, then… ponder all you like! Hey! I want some koala yummies… (cries)**_

_**PK13: Not again… Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked it.**_

* * *

A/N: La la de da… another chappie completed.

PK13: Wasn't there something you wanted to ask the readers?

SD27: Umm… shoot! I forgot!

PK13: SD no baka…

**We've been toying with the idea of putting a little romance in here between the duo and a few characters. Though, if it is done, it won't be major at all, more like a small side thing. But, we don't want to lose any reviewers, so we're leaving it up to you to tell us if you want it or not. Please include your opinions in your reviews, and we'll tally it up and have it decided by chapter 7.**

Ja ne, minna-san!

PK13 and SD27


	7. Chapter 6: Hairy Situations

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts**

**-samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13**

A/N Hello, minna-san! (winces) Ooh… long break in chappies… please don't hurt us…

PK13: Us? It's your fault for not getting this up sooner!

SD27: Well… I have excuses!

PK13: Care to name them?

SD27: Um… well… I was gone for a week w/o computer… I crashed this one a week before that, and HBP came out of course, and I was lazy.

PK13: Aah. Just get on with it, then.

SD27: (sticks tongue out at PK)

DISCLAIMER: We only own us and our pets, as well as any OC's- besides Katie and Roxy as they're people...- and this chappie's prank ideas go out to...! (drum roll) um... Ed-chan13, AnmarRanma, Computerfreak101, and anyone who wanted to see hair-related pranks.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Hairy Situations**

_'And in other news, the search for the Dilefea and Zephyr girls has ended today. It has been over two months since the girls dissappeared and the authorities looking into the case have stated the following--'_

The news announcer was cut off as a black haired girl threw a remote at her TV and growled in frustration.

"How could they just give up on them like that?" she yelled.

The brown, blond, and red haired girl next to her sighed, "It's been two months, Katie. As much as I hate to say this, I don't think they're gonna find those two bakas."

"...Those two really messed up this time, didn't they, Roxy?"

The girl smiled, "Of all the trouble those two have gotten into, this is by far the worse."

Roxy and Katie had been there that day, on the field trip with SD and PK. They had heard the alarms go off, and the scientists running to the room where the transporter was located and seeing the scientists frantically yelling something about two girls getting hit by a beam and disappearing. The teachers then quickly did a roll, trying to figure out who had gone missing. When SD and PK were discovered to be gone, neither Katie nor Roxy could believe it at first- they thought that the two had just probably gotten lost and would catch up soon. The two held that hope for the last two months, and it had slowly dwindled as time went on.

"I don't believe that they're really gone. they've gotta be out there somewhere!" said Katie, getting up and pacing around the living room, before stopping in front of the large bay windows, "C'mon guys... where are you?"

* * *

"Ugh... 5 more minutes..."

"PK- you'll be late for breakfast if I give you 5 more minutes."

"Don' care... need sleep..."

"Do I have to dump some water on you to get you up?"

PK's eyes bolted open at this and she sat up in bed and threw a pillow at Hermione, who narrowly dodged it.

"That's low, that's just low." she frowned, rubbing her eyes and giving a weak glare at the bushy haired girl, who smiled.

"If it gets you up, one of these days I might just do it." she said.

"That's against the rules... I think. And Little Miss Prefect wouldn't want to be going and breaking the sacred rules, now would she?" PK shot back, grabbing her robes and grinning at a frowning Hermione.

"Just be down soon- or you'll miss breakfast. Don't forget your schedule either."

"Yes, Mum."

* * *

"I wonder where SD is." PK said, looking around the Great Hall for the girl.

PK's eyes wandered around the room, and rested on a figure just walking in the door that moment, hands clenched behind her back, and an odd grin on her face.

"There she- uh-oh. She's got her insane, murder-someone-with-spoons face on..."

Ron looked to where PK was glancing as the brunette's face fell and she gulped, "Blimey- she's really taking House pride to a new level. And what's with that look on her face?" he said, dislike for the Slytherin showing through.

"Uh, Ron... I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you." PK said as SD walked calmly over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, SD! Um... I like the new look?" PK tried, testing SD's temper at the moment.

The girl's once blonde and red streaked hair now shone a bright silver- that made the teen look about 80 years old, might we add- and deep green streaks had taken the place of the red. Her eye twitched as she widened her insane grin to a painful degree, "Hello, PK! Nice to see you!" she greeted, slapping her friend on the back a little too hard to be considered friendly.

"Hehe. Ouch; um... want some breakfast?"

"...Sure..."

SD sat down at the table and she looked for the pitcher of coffee that usually placed itself near the girl, as she was one of the very few- if not the only one- who drank it, seeing as it was more of an American thing to drink coffee. But, as things would have it, there was none to be found.

"Have you guys seen the coffee?" she asked, looking at PK, Ron, Harry, and Hermione in turn.

"Um, sorry- but I haven't seen any." Hermione said, while the boys and PK nodded as well.

_Dear Ra... she's about to blow..._ PK thought frantically as SD clutched the table so hard her knuckles turned white.

She was about to start yelling when a poke to the back and an arm draping itself over her shoulders broke her out of her murderous thoughts and she blinked, looking up to see a pair of freckled faces looking down at her.

"Just wanted to complement you on the new look!" Fred grinned, yanking a lock of green before removing his arm from around SD's shoulders as the teen stood up and growled at the two.

"You did this, didn't you!" she yelled, pulling out her wand.

The two backed up, arms in front of them in a defensive position.

"Wasn't me!" cried George, shying away from the irate girl.

SD turned her attention to the other twin, whose eyes widened and he swore it wasn't him.

"Really! It wasn't us!" Fred pleaded.

"Prankster's honor!" George cried.

"...Yeah... hehe! Besides... the green... um, looks nice?" Fred said, trying to get her to calm down.

SD blinked, "Really? I think it makes me look a bit peaky, actually... but, hey! No getting me off topic!"

By the time SD had gotten her brain back on "kill" mode, the twins had run off to who-knows-where and SD sat down, grumbling about stabbing people to death with spoons and needing coffee.

"Hey, I don't think the twins did it actually- this isn't a prank they'd do." PK said, seeing that her friend had calmed down a very tiny amount- albeit her eyes were still twitching periodically.

"Whoever did this... is very good. I hate to say it, but they are. They charmed my hair so that even a finite incantantem won't fix it, probably shut my alarm off so I was later than usual, as well as hid my Ra-damned coffee!"

"... And you're gonna stab them with spoons until they're dead, ne?" added PK.

"No. Just gonna maim them until an inch before death, wipe their memories so they don't know it was me, have Pomfrey heal them, then do it again when they least expect it." SD replied in a chipper, happy tone.

Odd looks from everyone at this point.

"Well, who do you think could have done it?" PK asked as SD bit into a piece of toast.

SD racked her brains as she ate, trying to think back. It probably was a Slytherin, seeing as she didn't have silver and green hair the night before. Someone who knew about her opinion on dying her hair anything but her usual blonde and red.

_That doesn't help much... the whole house knows about my little refusal to dye it back to blonde or anything else, seeing as I yelled at Pansy and Malfoy about it..._

Probably someone who had a grudge against her as well as knew about her little... fascination... with coffee, and her habit of setting her alarm clock.

* * *

Today had started off very well for the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin. He had gotten a good night's sleep, he had taken a few dozen points off random First Years (that weren't Slytherin) on the way to breakfast- ah, the perks of being a Prefect- and of course, his plans to make the newbie Fifth Year's life a living hell had started off without a hitch.

He had had Pansy, whom, contrary to popular belief, was not his girlfriend, but rather an annoying arm-attachment he couldn't get rid of, steal SD's shampoo bottle and add some rather potent wizarding hair dye used for tricks. Once the person wearing the dye says a specific word or phrase, it would begin to react and change the hair color. SD's, in this case, was "I'm going to be late!" as Pansy had relayed the information that SD was constantly saying that as she was almost always late. To be sure she was, Pansy shut off the girl's alarm.

Then, being the very observant person he is, noticed that the girl always drank some strange brown liquid called coffee instead of pumpkin juice at every meal. One short trip down to the kitchens and a well-placed lie to the house elves working there got rid of any coffee appearing at the tables from then on.

Watching her blow up at the Weasley twins was just icing on the cake. He could kind of understand why those two found it so enjoyable to trick other people. Then he realized what he was thinking and quickly shoved that thought aside.

He just wondered how long it would take her to figure it out... and how fast he would be able to dodge hexes while running when she did.

* * *

"I'm gonna head to the Charms room real quick and see what Prof. Flitwick can do about my hair- I'm pretty sure it's a charm after all. See you guys in DADA?" SD said as breakfast was over.

"Sure, don't be late though!" PK replied as she walked down the hall with the Golden Trio.

SD headed down the Charms corridor, and got to the classroom surprisingly before any students were in there. She looked around, and spotted the diminutive professor looking through a textbook on the side of the room.

"Um... Prof. Flitwick?" she asked, tapping the man on the shoulder.

He gave a slight jump and turned around, smiling at the girl who gave him a sheepish smile and apologized for scaring him.

"Ah! Miss Zephyr, what can I do for you?" he asked, walking over to his desk.

SD grinned and pointed to her hair, "Someone pranked me. I'm guessing it's a charm- maybe a color changing one- but I can't get it off with finite incantantem. I was wondering if maybe you could help me?"

"Hmmm... let's see. _Inverto Pictus_! **(1)**"he said after taking a look at her hair.

SD closed her eyes as a small blast of gold and red sparks attacked her head; "Did it work?" she said, opening her eyes when the sparks died down.

"Sorry, but I'm guessing this isn't a color-changing charm on your hair, but rather someone slipped you some wizarding hair dye. That counter-charm I did worked for a second, but this must be the strong, expensive stuff. Usually it activates with a code word that the prankster sets and when the wearer says it, his or her's hair will turn the designated colors. And the only way to get it off is for the wearer to say the de-activation phrase or word. Looks like you'll have to go around looking like that until you figure it out."

SD sighed and dropped to the floor, "This bites... I mean, I _like_ green and silver, but not as hair colors!"

Flitwick gave a small chuckle and looked at the clock, "I'd leave if I were you- unless you want to be late, that is."

SD gave him an odd look and looked at the clock as well- seeing that she had a little less than three minutes to get to DADA, "Gah! I can't be late! Umbridge'll have my head on a platter!"

* * *

SD slipped into class 30 seconds before class started, worn out from running and pushing random students out of her way. The toad-woman was already seated at her desk, and the room was oddly quiet as SD stomped in and took the only seat left, which was right up front near Umbridge's desk, but fortunately, next to PK's table.

When she had sat down and the bell rang, Professor Umbridge stood up and addressed the class, "Well, good morning!"

A few people mumbled, "Good morning," in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Prof. Umbridge, "_That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge." the class chanted, though nowhere near as enthusiastic as she.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" said the new DADA teacher sweetly, "Wands away and quills out, please."

Almost the whole class sighed and exchanged gloomy looks- that order never preceded an interesting lesson thus far.

PK smiled as Harry, sitting at the table next to her, literally shoved his wand back in his bag, earning a frown from Hermione, and pulled out a quill, ink, and parchment. Umbridge opened her bag and pulled out her own, short, wand and tapped the board sharply. Words appeared on it, declaring the phrase "Defense Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles".

"Well now, you teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated the woman, turning to face the students, "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom don't seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has resulted in you all being far below the standard we would expect students in their O.W.L. year to be."

She hit the board again and the first message disappeared only to be replaced with a set of course aims she instructed the class to copy down. After a couple minutes of quill scratching, or grumbling and cursing since SD still couldn't get the hang of using one and the fact PK was silently laughing at her friend's misfortune, which SD caught and started muttering under her breath about 'stupid multi-talented friends', everyone had finished.

"Okay, does everyone have a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a muttering of yes's and uh-huh's throughout the room, and once again Umbridge instructed them on the proper way to respond, making most of the class roll their eyes.

"Good, now I would like you to turn to pg. 5 and read the first chapter. There will be no need to talk." she said before leaving the blackboard and sitting at the seat at her desk, watching them with her toad-like eyes. SD and PK glanced at each other before pulling out their books and starting to read.

Harry looked around the room, concentration slipping away from him as the minutes passed. It was as bad as listening to one of Prof. Binns' lectures in History of Magic. He realized he had been reading the same line for a few minutes and hadn't even taken in more than the first few words. Harry looked around the room to see Ron twirling his quill in his hand, PK doodling something on a scrap of parchment, SD dozing off with her head propped up by her hand on her forehead, giving the appearance that she was looking down at her text and concealing her half-lidded eyes as well, and did a double-take when he noticed Hermione hadn't opened her text at all, but instead was sitting straight up, hand in the air and Professor Umbridge pointedly looking in another direction, ignoring her.

* * *

A few more minutes passed; PK's scrap of parchment was now covered with little doodles of anime-style PK hexing a toad wearing a pink cardigan and a velvet bow that represented Umbridge. SD was now fully asleep, and her hand was beginning to not be able to support her head. Most of the students had decided that watching Hermione's attempt to gaining Umbridge's attention was more interesting than reading about "Basics for Beginners", so they decided to stare at her instead.

After about half the class were watching the bushy-haired Gryffindor, Umbridge decided that she had to address the situation.

"Did you want to ask a question about the chapter, dear?" she asked, making PK snort while finishing off a set of ugly warts on her Umbridge-drawing.

_Took her long enough..._

"Not about the chapter, no; I have a query about your course aims." Hermione said to the professor, who raised her eyebrows and asked for Hermione's name.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the aims are perfectly clear if one reads them carefully enough." she replied in a sticky sweet voice that made PK internally shudder.

"Well, I don't," Hermione said bluntly. "What about using defensive spells? There's nothing up there about that."

Cue a small silence where most of the class looked up at the board, re-read it, and frowned.

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge laughed, "Why, I can't imagine any circumstance in here that you would need to use them, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class, are you?"

PK looked up from her drawing, remembering this part vividly in the book and decided to watch the drama unfold.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron yelled, making Umbridge reprimand him and ask for his name as well.

Harry and Hermione raised their hands, and she called on Hermione, who went into a rant on the purpose of DADA, which Umbridge replied with the fact that the girl wasn't a Ministry-trained educational expert, which got Harry going on about how it wasn't of any use if they were attacked. This got a few more people raising their hands, and PK wishing she had a bowl of popcorn- it was just like watching a soap opera or something.

Dean Thomas was the next victim to get called on, and after he got chewed out on his opinions of how getting attacked wouldn't be risk-free, Umbridge went on to criticize how the school was run, and how they've been exposed to dangerous wizards and half-breeds like Professor Lupin.

That insult on Lupin riled up more than a few Gryffindors, and Dean angrily stated, "He was the best teacher we ever--" before getting cut off again by the toad.

"_Hand_, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying- you have been introduced to spells that are complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. you have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark creatures every other day--"

"No we haven't," Hermione spoke up, "we just--"

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!_"

Hermione stuffed her fist up, glaring slightly; Umbridge turned away from the girl and started ranting on about her predecessor's choice of curriculum, to which Dean once again interrupted with a statement on how the supposed Moody was cracked, but they still learned loads.

Parvati put her hand up suddenly, and the toad called on her; she asked about the O.W.L. practical, and how they were expected to perform the spells without any previous practice if they weren't going to do it in class.

Surprisingly, SD was still sleeping soundly through all of the yelling. PK chuckled and poked the girl, earning a grunt but nothing more. Harry's temper had shot, and he had started his rant on that there was a danger out there- Voldemort. That earned a gasp from Ron, a small scream from Lavender, Neville slipped sideways off his stool, and various students were in shock.

Umbridge took 10 points off of Gryffindor, making PK think why she hadn't done it before, and Harry continued on ranting; yelling at Umbridge on how Voldemort was back and it wasn't a lie; earning himself a detention.

Umbridge sat down, and so a fuming Harry stood up. The room was silent for a second, waiting to see what the Boy-Who-Lived would do next. Hermione pulled on his arm, hissing at him to sit down.

"So you're saying Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" he hissed in a deadly voice.

"...Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." she replied coldly.

Harry was shaking by this point with his anger, "It was murder. Voldemort killed him and you know it."

At this time the whole class was watching him intensely. He had hardly talked to anyone about the night of the 3rd Task, after all.

Umbridge gave him a blank look and called the irate student up to her desk and gave him a paper to take to Professor McGonagall. Nobody spoke as Harry strode up to her, after kicking his chair aside, grabbed the note from her, and slammed the door shut forcefully.

SD broke out of her little nap at the noise and her head slammed down on the table, "Ra-damn it, that hurt!" she cried, clutching her forehead.

The class turned from staring at the door to her, "...What? What'd I miss?" she asked groggily.

Umbridge looked coolly at her, still angry over the thing with Harry, "What's your name, dear?" she asked in a scarily-sweet tone.

"...SD..."

"Last name."

"Zephyr... why?" SD asked cautiously.

"Miss Zephyr, there is to be no sleeping in my classroom! You've just earned yourself a detention- tomorrow night, five o'clock, my office."

SD gaped at the woman and stuck her tongue out at her when she told the class to get back to work and turned her back. She threw a note to PK, asking what the hell was going on. PK replied with "You missed all the fun! Harry went off on Toad and you missed it! I knew you were a heavy sleeper, but geez... BTW- what's the deal with the hair?"

SD frowned- she was looking forward to seeing Harry and Umbridge bite each other's heads off and what happens? She goes and sleeps through it due to lack of coffee. Grabbing her quill, she scratched out, "Tell you later, library during free period good?" before flicking it to PK and hitting the brunette on the ear; she scanned it and gave a nod to the girl, who propped her head up again and slightly dozed off.

* * *

"So... someone with a grudge against you, money, and is a Slytherin took your coffee, messed with your alarm, and used expensive hair dye on you." PK stated.

The two were in the library, multi-tasking by going through books on charms, hexes, stuff for homework, and interdimentional matter transportation spells. As well as going over SD's little predicament.

"Yep. I'm a gonna guess Malfoy or Parkinson. Guy's got cash, girl's got access to my clock, and she probably slipped the hair dye in my shampoo bottle. I took a shower last night, but I must have activated it this morning as it wasn't there the night before." SD replied, flipping through an Apparation handbook.

"I don't see why you're making such a fuss over your hair, SD..." PK said, getting a glare from SD, "After all... it doesn't really look half bad. The green is a bit overboard though, but the silver's... nice?"

The silver-haired girl sighed, "It does kinda grow on ya... but the fact is that whoever it is pranked me in the first place and they shall be dealt with by getting pranked themselves! Mwahaha, and etc. ...How about a sex-changing charm? That looks like fun..."

PK snorted, "Aah... indeed. That would be good- a little too extreme though. Leave that until we have a good reason to."

"Fine, fine... but they took my coffee... that's low."

"Ano...SD? Do I need to stage an intervention for you? I think you've had enough coffee for a while."

"..."

"Ehehe... never mind."

* * *

After the last few classes of the day- Herbology with the Ravenclaws, then Transfiguration for SD, and Tranfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, then Herbology for PK- the two had time to conduct a few investigations; in which SD and PK had found their culprits. 

First, they went down to the kitchens (after trying to remember which floor the painting that was the enterance was on) and asked the house elves why no coffee had appeared for SD that day.

"Daisy talk to blond Snake boy. Snake boy say that Snake girl who sits with Lions wants no coffee. So Daisy tell other elves and we do as Snake boy says." an elf named Daisy told the two.

SD's eye twitched at the lie and told Daisy to ignore the "blonde-Snake-boy" and give her her coffee at meals and one right then.

* * *

The next stop was Gryffindor Tower- PK went in and asked Fred and George if they had any wizarding hair dye, and where you could get it, and how to activate/remove the stuff. After convincing the twins that it wouldn't be used on them, PK got a small bottle of it from them.

"Usually you can buy it in Hogsmeade, or any wizarding supply store." Fred told the girl.

"You activate it by casting a charm designating the color/style you want the person's hair to be when they say a specific phrase or when it touches their heads- as in the case of this bottle." George continued.

"To de-activate it, you charm it to another phrase; it's best if it was one the wearer would almost never say. When the wearer says it- poof! Hair goes back to normal."

PK nodded, "Aah. I see, now. Well, thanks a bunch guys. This isn't for you two... but trust me- you may want to watch your backs!"

The twins grinned, "Same goes for you, PK!"

* * *

"And a little for Pansy... and a little more for Ferret-boy." SD muttered later that night, pouring the hair dye gotten from PK, who got it from the twins, into two shampoo bottles.

"And a little honey in Ferret-boy's gel bottle..."

SD felt like doing an evil laugh, she really did. But it was pretty late at night, as all her dorm-mates were sound asleep, and she didn't want to risk waking them up.

"It's not like me to copy other peoples' pranks, but meh." she muttered, looking for Niiro-chan, who popped up from underneath her bed.

"Okay, put these back where you found 'em, okay?" she told the fox, who took Malfoy's belongings one by one and put them back into the boys' bathroom and Malfoy's dorm.

SD slipped into the girls' bathroom and put Pansy's back, then realized that through all this hair-pranking, neither the twins nor PK had been hit.

"Hn. That's not right..." she said, climbing back into bed and pulling the curtains shut when an idea hit her, "...ooh, that's gonna be fun... a triple pranking! Hehehe..."

* * *

SD slunk through the halls the next morning, getting up earlier than most of the Slytherins and heading down to the Great Hall quite early. Humming the Mission Impossible theme to herself as she dive-rolled through the corridors and tiptoed for no reason past paintings she made her way to the large room and, as she didn't want to be in the line of fire when her prank blew over, sat down at the end of the Slytherin table- far from where the twins and the Golden Trio plus PK sat.

"PK may have promised not to prank Fred and George's hair, but I'm a different case." she muttered to herself, waiting for the twins to show up.

About 10 minutes later, the two waltzed in the doors along with Lee Jordan, and sat down at the nearly empty Gryffindor table. SD took out her wand and a slip of paper with a spell written on it. Checking that no one was looking, she aimed towards the red-heads'…er… heads… and whispered the incantation on the paper.

"_Converto Crinpictut Pharaoh-no-baka_!" **(2) **she whispered, and the twins' hair flickered then morphed into replicas of Yami, a.k.a. "Pharaoh-no-baka's" hair-style. **(3) **And for those of you not familiar with that… their hair grew into a starfish shape, black with crimson tipped- edges and reached about a foot out in each direction and up from the top of their heads. To finish the look, long, lightening bolt shaped, blonde bangs shot from their foreheads and up each one of the spikes.

Not only was it embarrassing looking, but PK harbored a hatred for anything remotely concerning the Pharaoh-no-baka and would attack, maul, or destroy anything reminding her of it. If that wasn't possible, annoy or plot against the object. And Fred and George were today's victims. But that wasn't the only thing going to happen. That day was SD's day for pranking. 5 people in one day… she felt oddly satisfied with herself.

Lee snickered when he noticed the twins' hair, but when catching a pointed glare from SD from the table over, he decided to just keep his mouth shut instead of telling the two.

PK walked in the doors a little while later, and just for the hell of it, SD threw the charm on her as well. "Pharaoh PK" walked right past everyone, not aware of her change, and right when she was about to sit down she caught sight of Fred and George a little ways down.

_Must… kill… Pharaoh! Grr…_PK's thoughts were barely rational as she raced over and gave a cry before jumping on the nearest twin's back, which by unlucky circumstances happened to be Fred, and pulling on his hair, yelling "Death to the baka pharaoh!" at the top of her lungs while the attending students -no staff were present- looked on in horror and/or glee.

SD was cracking up, trying hard not to cry at the hilarity of it all. Fred was gaping, struggling to get free, and George was shocked and yelped when PK saw him and went after him too, yelling something about clones and how they won't fool her. PK was practically foaming at the mouth, and the students and teachers were torn between laughing, yelling, or cheering her on.

"What the hell is your problem! Get off, woman!" yelled George, trying to get away from PK, who was yanking viciously on his head.

Fred, at this moment, had noticed that his twin had had a hair change that matched the irate PK's; feeling a bit uneasy, he tentatively reached up and felt his own hair before frowning and glaring at PK.

"You said you wouldn't prank us with that hair dye!" he growled at PK, who looked up at him and took a good look at his face before attacking him.

"…You're not Yami. You're one of the twins." she stated, making Fred slap his head in exasperation.

She looked down at the twin who she was currently pinning to the ground by sitting on his back and released his hair, "And you're the other one. Oops." she said, getting off and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's just… the hair, it threw me off." she explained.

Fred frowned, "Why would it do that- yours is the same way."

PK's eyes widened as she actually took the time to feel the top her head and pulled the blonde bangs forward, glaring at them, "What… the… bloody hell?" she muttered before whipping her head towards the Slytherin table, knowing only one person would do this.

She caught SD smirking cheekily at her before the silver-haired girl yelled, "Hey- it's only hair, PK." and saluted before stuffing a piece of toast down her throat and high-tailing it out of there before PK could get angry enough to hex her.

PK growled and cast a finite incantantem on her head, returning it to alost-normal. Evidently SD was still not that good with her wand as PK's hair had streaks of blonde and crimson mixed in with her pink and brown.

"Grr… jerk… made me look like an idiot…" she muttered, grabbing some food and digging in.

* * *

"Lalalal- ouch!"

SD was skipping down the halls for some odd reason when she bumped into everyone's favorite ferret-boy, who, too, was having a bad hair day as well.

"Zephyr. Just the person I was looking for." he sneered, glaring at the shorter girl.

"Malfoy! Just the ferret-boy I was looking for!" SD said, giving him a cheeky grin as the boy's eye twitched a bit at the use of the nickname.

Malfoy pointed to his now Weasley red hair, complete with pink streaks, that was gelled down badly and reeked of honey, "What the hell did you do?"

SD pointed to her silver and green hair, "What'd you do to me?"

The once-bleach blond boy sighed and glared down at SD, "Look- you tell me how to get this off, and I'll do the same for you."

SD smirked, "Well, I dunno…"

Just then, Pansy came around the corner, an ugly scarf wound around her head concealing her hair from sight. She spotted SD and practically charged at the girl, grabbing her around the shoulders and shaking her.

"Fix it now, you evil little-"

"Whoa, now- no need for violence!" SD cried, escaping Pansy's grip, "I'll tell you how to fix it… eventually."

Pansy looked about ready to murder SD- who knew the girl could be so vain? But then again, who knows how rational one can be when their hair has been transformed into a large highlighter yellow afro with purple streaks? Malfoy held her back from attacking the prankster and sighed, "What'll it take, Zephyr?"

"…Hmmm… well, I want my hair back to normal first."

"Done."

"And… I want 10 Galleons. From both of you. A piece. Me and PK need money, so cough it up."

Malfoy glared at her, but dug in his bag and pulled out a small pouch of money and handed her twenty gold pieces. "There. Pansy- you owe me. Now take this bloody charm or whatever off so I can go eat breakfast."

SD couldn't resist taunting him, "Aww… widdle Draco embarrassed? Maybe I won't take it off, after all- you gave my what I wanted already."

Malfoy's eyes flashed at this and his wand was out and pointed at SD in an instant, "Fix it now, Zephyr."

"Geez. What's mine first."

"Say 'I am inferior to Draco Malfoy' and that's it."

SD snorted, "Egotistic much? Fine- I'm inferior to Draco Malfoy."

SD's hair returned to her normal blonde and red and she shrugged, "Okay… you have to say…"

"Say what?" Pansy almost screeched as SD started to run away.

The two followed after the running girl, uttering threats and even a body-bind hex or two as they headed towards the Great Hall.

They bounded in and SD stopped abruptly in the middle of the Hall- right next to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy and Pansy received odd looks from the students, but not SD as they had gotten sort of used to her and PK's oddness. That and the two's hair were gathering stares.

"Now… all you gotta say- well, yell actually- is 'Gryffindors are my best friends!' in unison to get it to go away. PK's a genius, I must say." SD chuckled, watching the pair in front of her give her identical 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' looks.

"Well, go on." she said.

The two glared at her as she took a seat down at the Slytherin table next to them, "Gryffindors are my best friends!" they yelled non-enthusiastically, waiting for their hair to change back, but nothing happened.

"Zephyr…" Pansy growled.

SD laughed, "Put some enthusiasm into it!"

They did it again, and this time they changed back to normal, and the mass majority of the students were snickering behind their hands at the scene. The Golden Trio was cracking up and smirking. PK was grinning, proud of herself as that was her idea to use that as a key phrase.

"Thank you, thank you! We'll be here all year!" PK said, standing up and taking a bow with SD.

* * *

A/N: Gah… anyone besides me find that chapter a bit weak?

PK13: Not our best…

SD27: I know.

PK13: (shrugs)

SD27: So far… the tally goes for the romance thing…

Yes: 3

No: 1

Don't care: 2

Results up next chappie!

* * *

**(1) Reversed Color- color will go back to normal, used as a counter-charm for color changing charms. (made up)  
(2) PK and I hate the character Yami from YGO w/ a passion. Therefore, he gets bashed.  
(3) Change Hair Color- Pharaoh-no-baka; hair color/style changes to that of the desired style of the caster to victim. (made up)**

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**Thanks to the following: _Oralindie, XxMidnightRosesxX, genny62980_, _firecat925_, and _Ed-chan13_!**

**_GreenEyedFloozy_- FAKE is awesome! GDP got me into it a while back- loved the manga, and the anime was good too.**

**_ComputerFreak101_- POTO movie rocks! (squeals with you) Yep- he was good as the Phantom. **

**PK13: Are you a mind reader or something? 'Cause we had that hair prank planned from the beginning and then you went and suggested it…**

**SD27: O.o yeah, that's right… lol. **

**_GoDrinkPinesol_- I'm scary, then? (sighs) I think the pixy stix thing today was evidence of it… where'd they go anyways?**

**PK13: We're going by the book for the most part, so yeah- there's gonna be Harry/Cho. (sticks tongue out) **

**SD27: I hate her too, but…**

**_AnmarJoey_- You changed your name! Hehe- I'm observant!**

**PK13: And obnoxious, but I won't get into that…**

**SD27: (pouts) Nothing wrong with being on the more cruel side, nothing at all. And yes… we'll take note of you owning George…**

* * *

SD27: Well… that's it for now, I guess…

PK13: Yep. Please review, minna! Take care until next time!

SD27: Drive safely and have a good night!

Ja ne, minna-san!

PK13 and SD27


	8. Chapter 7: Detentions and a Bit

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take On Hogwarts-**

SD27 and PK13

A/N: (SD27 is dressed in a Sailor Moon costume and PK13 is laughing her butt off and taking pictures that SD doesn't notice) I hate you PK, I really do… damn weakness for bets…

PK13: (laughing) This is priceless… and you look so cute, Sailor SD… (laughing harder)

SD27: At least I'm getting $10 out of this… didn't think I'd dress up, did ya?

PK13: (mumbles) No, but hey. That what she thinks. Like I'd give her $10... I'm broke. (takes picture)

SD27: What was that? Is that a camera? PK…!

PK13: Um- no. Let's get on with the fic, ne? Ehehe… (runs with SD chasing after her)

DISCLAIMER: SD27 and PK13 own nothing. Pranks this time go out to… no one. (re-reads chappie) No pranks this time? Odd… oh well.

SD27: (gasps) IT'S A SERIOUS CHAPPIE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

PK13: (hits her) You're scaring the readers, SD.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Detentions and a Bit of Drifting**

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Both girls had Doubles Charms and Transfiguration together in which Summoning Charms and Vanishing Spells were put to rather sneaky use. PK made friends with a Bowtruckle she dubbed "Bob" in CoMC and SD started a dragon-dung-fertilizer fight between Pansy and an unfortunate Hufflepuff in Herbology. Pansy, to SD's delight, got a detention for the incident while the girl got off scot-free.

* * *

Eventually 5 'o clock came around and Harry stomped up to Umbridge's office. He wasn't in the best of moods as it was, seeing as he barely got to eat any dinner and he had just gotten his head bitten off by Angelina Johnson, the new Gryffindor Quiddich captain. Evidently his week of detention would interfere with Keeper tryouts and the 7th year captain was _not_ happy with that at all.

Not to mention the detention he was heading to. No, couldn't forget that.

He knocked on the door as he finally arrived at the DADA classroom and entered when Umbridge's evil candy-coated voice of DOOM called for him to come in. He opened the door and resisted the urge to gag; the office was filled with frilly lacey things covering every inch of flat surface. Not to mention the scary multi-colored kitten figurines that stared at him with possessed eyes that looked AS IF THEY WANTED TO SUCK OUT HIS SOUL AND- ahem, well, moving on… they were just creepy.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." she greeted, to which Harry mumbled out an "Evening." to.

She motioned for him to sit at one of a pair of desks in the corner of the room- one of which was occupied by a certain sleepy Slytherin girl. Harry raised an eyebrow- he couldn't remember SD getting a detention.

"Miss Zephyr, wake up!" Umbridge snapped, making said girl raise her head and blink confusedly.

"I'm up! Just resting my eyes. Wasn't sleeping." she said, yawning.

"Miss Zephyr here will be joining you this evening, Mr. Potter." the toad-woman said, stating the obvious.

Harry sat down, and Umbridge returned to her desk, pulling something out from the desk drawer.

"Tonight, you shall be writing lines." she told them, and both SD and Harry pulled out parchment.

SD knew what was coming- and was not looking forward to it at all. She gave a pitying smile to Harry as he pulled out a quill and ink and was told to put them both back as Umbridge handed both of them long, black, unnecessarily sharp quills.

The so-called DADA teacher smiled, "You, Mr. Potter, will be writing 'I must not tell lies.' and Miss Zephyr, 'I must not sleep in class.'. You may begin."

Harry blinked, "What about ink?"

"You will not be needing it."

"How many times do we have to write our lines?"

Here Umbridge gave an eerie smile, "Until the message _sinks in_, Mr. Potter."

SD played with her quill, not wanting to write until she received a sharp look from Umbridge and a quizzical one from Harry- who had not started either- then began to write "I will not sleep in class." on the paper.

She winced and held back a few well-deserved curses as pain shot through her right hand and the words appeared there before the skin healed over and became inflamed. She heard a gasp from Harry's desk and guessed he had began to write as well. Both of them gave death glares to the Professor and she returned them with a sadistic grin, asking if there were any problems.

SD's glare deepened, "I'll say, you sadi-"

A warning look from Harry cut her off, and she glared at the boy as well before looking back to Umbridge, "I mean- nothing, ma'am." she said before returning to writing herself an ugly tattoo.

* * *

Hours- and a lot of blood and pain- later, Harry couldn't stand the sight of his hand or paper anymore and risked a peek at the girl sitting next to him. He looked down at her paper and almost shouted in protest. Not only were her lines longer than his, but there were words scratched out and spelling mistakes and the fact the girl couldn't use a quill very well to begin with. (SD had used a pen throughout most of the summer schooling). This had all transferred to the girl's hand, as well.

Harry looked down at his hand, where a neatly written "I must not tell lies." could be seen underneath the large amount of crimson liquid dripping from the cuts to the paper he was writing on.

_I thought I had it bad…_he thought as SD whimpered slightly as she continued writing. She looked a bit pale, but otherwise kept a mask of indifference on her face as she scratched words on the parchment.

Harry frowned and started writing again, only to have Umbridge's voice ring out annoyingly to him and SD not three lines later.

"Come here." she said, and both of them got up and walked over to her desk, "Hands."

Harry stuck out his hand first, and she took it in her own. He repressed a shudder as she ran a stubby finger over the lines carved there and frowned, "Tut, tut. I don't think we made much of an impression yet, " she told him, grinning evilly, "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow night, now won't we?"

He practically yanked his hand out of the woman's grip and watched as she took SD's next, hand going up to his scar momentarily and rubbing it for a split second.

"Hmm… seems like someone was having trouble with her quill. That's going to leave a nasty mark, my dear." she said, running her finger over a tender spot that SD had scratched over the word 'sleep'- for some reason she had trouble spelling that sometimes.

SD twitched at the sound of Umbridge calling her "my dear".

_Must… resist… stabbing… toad with quill…_ SD thought as Umbridge finally relinquished her grip on her hand.

Umbridge leaned back in her chair, "You two are dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow evening at 5 o' clock, Mr. Potter."

Harry mumbled something in return and SD glared at the woman as the two walked out the door, clutching their bleeding hands.

"Ra-damned toad-woman… gonna leave a scar now… grr… stab her toady-eyes out with that quill…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the twitching girl, clutching her hand protectively and muttering curses against the DADA professor. The two walked down the corridors until they got to the staircases.

"Later, Harry." SD mumbled, heading down the stairs towards the Slytherin House while Harry walked up one flight to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The next week or two passed rather slowly- the Prank War had come to a bit of a standstill as both sides were planning something big to do to the others. What it was though, neither side knew. Gryffindor Keeper tryouts went on while Harry spent his nights in detention with Umbridge, and Ron was chosen to be the newest addition to the team. The red-head was very excited about that.

The cuts SD had gotten healed over pretty well, and there was only a very faint trace of the words "I must not in class." with the word "sleep" being scratched over and rewritten so many times that it was unable to be legible. The blonde had then resorted to keeping her mouth as shut as possible during the toad's class and just plotted her demise in there instead.

Ron also got a letter from his older brother Percy, who had separated and basically disowned himself from the Weasley family over the summer holiday. It basically consisted of why Ron shouldn't be friends with Harry and side with the Ministry of Magic instead of the Order and Dumbledore. That letter was promptly ripped into a million shreds with a muttering of "He is the world's biggest _git_!" then thrown into the fire.

Sirius also paid a small nighttime fireplace visit the same night- luckily no one was in the common room but PK got a small sight of him before he disappeared in a split second (Sirius claimed later to the Golden Trio she looked as though she might have been a First year).

The biggest shocker that happened was the fact that Umbridge was appointed the position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor'- whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. The Gryffindors were not pleased with that- especially PK and the Golden Trio- as was the staff.

* * *

Harry entered through the common room door one night, the night word got out about Umbridge's little promotion. He had just gotten back from yet another detention with the woman- this time for remarking about Quirrell and how Voldemort was sticking out of the back of his head before the guy got killed- and earned himself another week's detention with her. Guy just doesn't learn, does he?

He slammed the door shut, gaining the attention of the only few people left in the common room- Ron, Hermione, and a sleeping PK. Well… she wasn't sleeping anymore on the account of that the door slamming woke her up.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily and blinked at Harry, "Oh… welcome back from Hell, Harry. I think Hermione's got something for ya…" she said before flopping down back on the couch, eyes half open.

Harry blinked, turning to the bushy-haired girl, who pushed a bowl filled with a translucent yellow-ish liquid.

"Murlap essence, Harry. It should help with the pain." she explained as Harry nodded and sat down, hand resting in the bowl.

"Thanks a bunch." he sighed, scratching Crookshanks, who had appeared out of nowhere and curled around the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Stay-Out-of-Detention's legs.

Ron frowned and said to Harry in a low voice, "I still reckon you should complain about this." while gesturing to the bleeding hand.

"No." Harry flatly replied, about to add more when Ron interrupted.

"McGonagall'd go nuts if she knew!"

PK sat up on the couch, and looked at Harry, "SD tried complaining about it, but Snape didn't believe her."

Harry frowned, "What about her hand? Didn't she show it to him?"

PK smiled grimly, "Yeah, I guess she did- not sure though. SD's not too bright that way. She probably forgot about it until it was…" here she took a yawn, "almost healed over."

Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering something PK didn't catch.

"And even if we did complain, how long do you think it'd be until Umbridge passed another decree saying anyone who complains about the 'High Inquisitor' gets sacked immediately?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out while PK snorted in amusement before shifting, trying to get comfortable on the couch as she was before Harry had stormed in.

"She's an _awful_ woman," Hermione said venomously after a minute or two of silence, "Just awful. You know, I was saying to Ron and PK before you came in… we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison." Ron remarked grimly.

"I say we… feed her to a pack of rabid bunny-rabbits…" muttered PK, beginning to doze off again.

Hermione sighed at the two and continued talking to Harry, "No… I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is; how we're not going to learn any defensive magic this year from her at all."

"Well, we really can't do anything about that?" Ron yawned, catching some of PK's sleepiness.

"It's too late- she's here and got the job. Plus that so-called Minister of yours'll make sure it stays that way, ne?" PK added.

"Well," Hermione started, "You know, I was thinking today…" she shot a look at Harry and plunged on quickly, "I was thinking that- maybe when the time comes when we should just- just do it ourselves!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Do what…"

"Well- learn DADA ourselves!" she replied.

Ron groaned, "You want us to do extra work? You do realize Harry and I are already behind on homework and it's only the second week, right?"

"You aint the only one." PK said, adding her two cents.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "But this is much more important than homework!"

The three goggled at her, wondering if they had heard correctly.

"By Ra… it's the end of the world. Hermione said something was more important than homework…" PK said, a little shocked.

"I didn't think there was anything more important in the _universe_ than homework, Hermione." Ron added.

"Don't be silly!" the girl huffed, and Harry felt a twinge of apprehension as he saw that Hermione's eyes held the spark and fervor that S.P.E.W. inspired in her.

_I don't think I like the looks of this…_ he thought as Hermione went on to describe how they should form a group after classes in secret to work on defensive magic and such.

When asked about who would lead the group, Harry brought up the fact that Lupin would be too busy to teach, and the sound of the werewolf's name got PK listening attentively to the conversation… for about 5 seconds until she realized that he was mentioned only in passing.

"Then who?" Harry asked, getting a little aggravated.

Hermione groaned and refrained from hitting her head on something like a table, "… I was talking about you, Harry."

There was a moment's silence, where the only thing audible was the crackling of the fire and PK's light snoring.

"About me what?" Harry asked, a little slow on the uptake.

"Teaching 'em Defense Against the Dark Arts, you baka." sighed PK, to the surprise of the Trio.

"Err… weren't you sleeping a second ago?" Ron asked, confused.

"Was I? Hmm… oh well." she shrugged.

Harry blinked, "Well, is she right in you wanting me to teach this DADA group?"

Hermione nodded and Harry looked to Ron, ready to exchange looks of exasperation whenever she proposed something as far-fetched as S.P.E.W.

Unfortunately for Harry, Ron looked thoughtful about the idea, "Well… that's an idea…" he muttered.

"What is?" Harry inquired.

"You." he replied, "Teaching us how to do it."

"But…"

Harry felt like laughing, feeling like the three were pulling his leg.

"I'm not a teacher, I can't-"

"Harry, you're the best in the year at DADA and just look at what you've done!" Hermione interjected.

"How'd you mean?"

She began naming off all the tasks against Voldemort that Harry had done in his years at school, while Harry protested that he had help, or that it was a fluke, and etc. Finally, Harry's infamous temper shone through and he started yelling while Hermione and Ron just smirked and PK watched the scene with minimal interest as she already knew that he'd accept the facts and go along with it anyways.

"I know what went on all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it because- because help came at the right time, or I guessed right- but I blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing- STOP LAUGHIING!"

The bowl of murtlap essence fell to the floor with Harry's last outburst and smashed into a million-bazillion pieces! Okay… about 15. Harry didn't realize he had gotten up on his feet, and Crookshanks was long gone after almost getting hit with that bowl. Ron and Hermione's smiles had gone buh-bye, and PK had an eyebrow raised.

"_You don't know what it's like_! You- any of you- you've never had to face him, have you? You just think it's just a bunch of memorizing bloody spells and firing them off, like you're in class! But it's not! The whole time, you're not thinking straight, and there's nothing between you and dying except your… brain and guts… and stuff… you know you're a second away from torture, death, or your friend's death, and they never teach us that in class!

"You sit there- acting like I'm a clever little boy who got lucky; like Cedric was dumb and he… he messed up. You just don't get it- that could have just as well been me, it would have been if I was the spare…"

There was a moment of silence as Harry completed his tirade and sat back down in the chair, a frown upon his face and the pain in his hand slowly returning with out the cooling presence of the murtlap essence he knocked to the floor.

"We weren't saying anything like that, Harry… we weren't having a go at Diggory, we didn't- you've got the wrong end of the-" Ron stuttered, not knowing what to say and looking to Hermione's stricken face for help.

"Harry," she whispered, "this is why we need you- you know what it's like… to face him… to face Voldemort."

It was the first time she had ever said his name, and for some odd reason it was this more than anything that calmed him down. He sighed and rubbed his temple with his un-injured hand.

"Well… think about it, will you?" Hermione continued, "Please?"

Harry didn't say anything, too absorbed in his thoughts and absentmindedly nodded. Satisfied with this, Hermione bid the three goodnight with a slightly weary and shaky voice before heading up the tower leading to the girls' dormitories.

Ron got to his feet, stretched, and decided he was going too, "Harry, you coming?" he asked, yawning slightly.

"Yeah…" Harry replied, "In… in a minute. I gotta clean this up."

Ron looked to the broken bowl and nodded before heading up the boys' staircase.

"_Reparo."_ he muttered and the bowl flew back together, but the contents of the bowl were beyond returning.

He was about to go slump back in the chair and fall asleep when he noticed PK still sitting there, an odd smirk on her face.

"What?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"Anger management classes." she said, making Harry frown, "Not to sound insensitive, but I think they'd do you good. And you need to get some of that out of you every once in a while- you're gonna make your head explode one of these days. Gonna give a big boom and cover everyone in brains. Remind me to carry an umbrella around, will you? I don't need brains all over me."

Harry blinked and chuckled a bit at the girl's odd humor before PK got up and took the bowl from him, "Mine- Hermione borrowed it." she said before waving goodnight and heading up to bed while Harry did the same.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hermione cornered Harry in the library and asked if he had thought any more on the idea Ron, PK, and her had had.

Harry ignored her at first, seeming to be very engrossed in his copy of _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_ since he didn't want to say what was in his mind.

He had indeed been thinking about it a lot over the last few weeks- at times thinking it insane, and at others (like after a class with that toad, Umbridge) he found himself subconsciously planning lessons…

"Well…" he said, when he couldn't pretend to find looking up potion ingredients for Snape interesting any longer, "yeah- I- I've thought about it a bit."

"And?" Hermione pressed forward, eagerly.

"I dunno." he shrugged and Hermione groaned at this.

PK looked up from the next table where she was working on her essay with SD and sighed, "Harry- just say yes, you know you wanna do it. Stop toying with Hermione- you're gonna give her a heart-attack." she said.

SD blinked, "Huwha?"

PK muttered, "The DA decision thingy-ma-bob."

SD nodded in understanding before going back to working on her essay for Snape, with a pen as otherwise she'd get another P for illegible handwriting.

The whispering at the table that the Golden Trio occupied continued, reaching an almost yell as Ron said something about "What did Vicky say?" which made a few occupants of the library raise eyebrows in question.

In the end, Harry agreed to the idea of him teaching the DADA club, now the only trouble was finding a place to hold said club-thingy and how to inform students without Umbridge finding out.

* * *

"Hey SD!" yelled PK as she ran down the hall, trying to catch up to the blonde that was quite a distance ahead of her, "Wait up!"

SD blinked and turned around and smiled as PK caught up to her, breathing a little heavily. "What's up, PK?" she asked.

It was now the weekend, and the also the first trip to Hogsmeade. PK, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gotten the word out about the meeting to join the newly-formed DADA club and they had agreed that the Hog's Head would be the best place to hold the informational meeting. Right now, the group was getting ready to depart, and here PK found SD in the middle of the hall, a big stack of books in her hand and dressed in a pair of well-worn pants and what looked like her baggy pajama shirt, as well as hair up in a messy bun.

She frowned at the blonde, who gave her a quizzical look, "Um… what's wrong, PK?"

"Why aren't you at the front gates?" she replied.

"Umm… why should I be?"

PK smacked her forehead, "Hello? Earth to SD! Today's the first Hogsmeade trip! We went through all that begging to Dumbledore for permission and here I find you dressed like you're gonna fall asleep any minute and not ready to go!"

SD groaned and dropped her books, shaking PK by the shoulders, "Why didn't you remind me?"

"Stop… the… shaking…!" SD stopped and PK sighed, "I thought you knew! I'm the one that has to go be reminded! …And what's with all the books, huh?"

SD smirked, "Now who's the forgetful one? You promised me you'd work with me on McGonagall's essay, then hexes for Fred and George, and finally more research on how to get out of here and back home, remember?"

PK gave her friend a guilty smile, "Ehehe… oops. Um-"

SD cut her off with a wave of the hand, "Go ahead, go have fun. Stop at the joke store and see what they got, okay? I'll do the research and stuff here while you're gone."

PK smiled and gave the girl a grin, "Okay then- thanks a bunch. The Trio're gonna do the whole Hog's Head thing today…" she stopped and gave SD a look, "are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" she asked.

SD's reply was to turn the girl around and push her slightly in the direction of the castle doors, "No- I'll be fine. Go! You've been getting along great with the Gryffies… you'll get to witness stuff not in the book. Geez- I can't believe we're only that far into it though."

PK laughed and nodded, "Yeah… I think right now we're not even half-way through the book yet."

"Well, we didn't go through all the summer with Harry; we were here, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, you better go- unless you want to get left behind., that is. Oh! And here."

SD dug in her bag that was slung around her shoulder and handed PK a small pouch containing half of the money she blackmailed out of Malfoy. PK looked in it and frowned, "And you got this… where?" she inquired.

"Malfoy. He can be very generous when he wants his hair back to normal. Oh yeah… and will you pick me up something while you're there? I'll pay you back." SD replied smugly.

"How much did you get off of him, anyways?"

"About… 20 galleons. You get 10, and so do I."

Nodding, PK took a look at her watch and stared running off down the hallway, her trench coat flaring behind her as she yelled, "I'll make sure to bring you back some candy… and a butterbeer!"

SD laughed, "I'd rather you get me a fire whisky- but I doubt you'd pass for 17!"

PK stopped and stuck her tongue out, "Look who's talking, Chibi-chan!"

The blonde growled and picked up her textbooks from the floor as PK ran off out of sight. Muttering to herself about unnecessary short jokes, she sighed and headed down to her original destination- the library.

* * *

About half-way through the day, PK was heading down to the Hog's Head, along with the other three. Looking through the shop windows they passed on their way, she stopped on seeing something in the bookstore window.

"PK! What's keeping you?" called Hermione, "We need to get going!"

PK ignored her, instead looking at the book shown in the window before going in, and coming out a minute later with it wrapped up in her arms.

Hermione gave her a puzzled look before leaning over and getting a look at the title, "_Advanced Teleportation Without Apparation: Finding Your Way Around the Cosmos. _Why would you buy that, PK?" she asked.

PK rubbed the back of her head and grinned nervously, "Umm… no reason! SD was umm… looking up stuff like this and I thought this'd help!"

"Why couldn't she come again?" Hermione asked, as she was the only one of the Trio who didn't outright dislike the blonde because of her house.

"Umm…she forgot it was today. And she said she was going to the library to research stuff for McGonagall's essay on animal transfiguration, hexes for Fred and George, and then a way for us-" PK said, cutting herself off before she said too much.

"A way for you two to what?" asked Ron, getting slightly suspicious.

PK smiled a little too widely, "Nuthin…" she said before running ahead to the Hog's Head.

The Trio blinked and watched her run off, "How much you wanna bet she has no bloody clue how to get there?" Ron stated.

Harry smiled, "I'd bet a galleon or two, mate- but I'd know I'd lose."

* * *

SD sighed, humming a song to herself as she sat in the library, curled up in a window-seat with her Transfiguration text in her lap, a spare piece of parchment on top of that and a pen in one hand.

"Grr… this bites. I can't think." she muttered, leaning back in the seat and staring out the window, "Maybe I should have gone along with PK and the rest."

She looked out onto the grounds and watched as a strong gust rattled the windows and blew leaves off the trees that made up the outer edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Then again- I don't think I would have been very welcome to that meeting… I am, after all- a slimy Slytherin. Don't wanna get ambushed in the Hog's Head with all of those Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in there. Even PK couldn't hold them all off…"

SD nestled into the crook between the two walls and sighed; she felt sleepy all of a sudden and began to doze off where she was.

* * *

A/N: Too… tired… NO MORE WRITING! PLEASE! I know- not the best place to leave off… but its still about 13 pages long! Sleepy…

PK13: (blinks and checks watch) Well… it is after 1:00 AM…

SD27: What? (grabs PK13's wrist and yanks it so watch is visible) I gotta get to bed- parents'll be home soon!

PK13: Then write the reviewer responses and go to bed.

SD27: (is sleeping in her chair)

PK13: (sighs) Fine- I'll do it, you lazy bum.

* * *

_**Review Responses-**_

**AnmarJoey- (blinks) Wow… evil… I love it! SD and me'll hafta use that one. (evil laughter) Oh… sorry about whaling on your George like that… but I couldn't help myself! Ehehe… (gives you George plushie in compensation for the pounding) And the whole 'humiliate Snape thing, he must die…' (looks at SD27)**

**SD27: … (snoring)**

**PK13: Snape's still SD's fav character… but I'm sure I can coerce her into giving him some humiliation. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Go Drink Pinesol- (laughing her ass off) SD in love? That's rich! (laughs with you and wakes SD up)**

**SD27: Huwha? Wha's so funny, PK?**

**PK13: Nothing- go back to sleep. You're mom thought you were mental? I get that all the time too- don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oralindie- Sugoi! Another convert to using Japanese! Peeves will be used somewhere in the future. We'll be seeing a lot of him when the twins depart from Hogwarts. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ComputerFreak101- Glad you loved it! I don't SD was very happy with her tattoo… (pulls SD's hand and looks at the back of it) You can't really see it though, so that's a good thing.**

**SD27: (still sleeping) …**

**Yesh! We have finished the 6th book- good, wasn't it? SD says that it's her favorite out of the whole series. I still like Prisoner of Azkaban better though. You got to go to a party for it? Lucky! Well, hope this one was just as good as the last- though it's not really a funny chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Genny62890- Thanks for reviewing! Well… I… um… why didn't I notice my hair was like the Pharaoh's? **

**SD27: (mumbles) You're slow… that's why…**

**PK13: (whaps her over the head) And as for Fred and George not noticing… dunno. Not observant I guess. Hey- is that the Sound of Music I hear?**

**SD27: (bolts up and runs out of the authoress space, screaming) Not that! Anything but that!**

**PK13: (sweatdrop) I'm guessing she doesn't like the Sound of Music. Ehehe. Fred and George bursting out in song? Hmm… that sounds in-ter-est-ing… **

**Ed-chan13- Thanks for the review! Malfoy mauled by ferrets… hmm… that sounds interesting.**

**SD27: (runs in and hands PK13 a stack of papers) Emails from Ed-chan. Good idea- me thinks we should use 'em.**

**PK13: (lmao) FAKE pictures? Hmm… poor boy'll be traumatized. But how to get them in there… hmm… **

**XxMidnightRosesxX- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!**

**TiNaBoBiNa17- Wow… you reviewed a lot… (reads them all) Hehehe… a lot of SD27 bashing in here, isn't there?**

**SD27: (pouts) Not nice, Lily… jerk. **

**PK13: Certain muggles being transported to scare the crap outta SD and PK? I'ma guessing someone wants a cameo in this ficcie, ne? lol- maybe. We'll see on this since Kaite and Roxy want in too… gah. Well, thanks for the six reviews! Ehehehe.**

**GreenEyedFloozy- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!**

**

* * *

**

A/N: NO MORE! YAY!

PK13: For another two weeks, that is. You have a schedule to upkeep, right?

SD27: (face fault/crash)

PK13: Well, please read and review! Have a good night!

SD27: Drive safely!

Ja ne, minna-san!

PK13 and SD27


	9. Chapter 8: Houston, We Have a Problem

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts**

-samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13

A/N: …………….. (is hiding in a fox-hole she dug for herself and is wearing an army helmet)

PK13: (stumbles into the hole) WTF? Uh… SD? What in Ra's name are you doing?

SD27: Hiding from the reviewers. It's been over a month since we updated.

PK13: What? You waited HOW long?

SD27: Hehehe… I got… distracted?

PK13: (pulls her out of fox-hole and ties her to her swirly chair in front of her computer) Now, TYPE THE CHAPTER!

SD27: (cries) Y-y-you're so mean! But for my safety, I think I should… well, after a bit of surfing…

PK13: …

SD27: Ehehe… or I can do it now!

DISCLAIMER: SD27 and PK13 do not own anything familiar in this story except for stuff that we made up… like our counterparts, Niiro-chan, Rakir, and etc.

SD27: ONWARDS!

* * *

**Chapter 8- Uh-oh... Houston, We Have a Problem...**

Surprisingly, it turned out that PK did know her way to the Hog's Head, which made the Trio wonder a bit at this, until PK shrugged it off that she had come down to Hogsmeade during the summer holidays. The three bought this, and they all entered the dingy pub right on time.

It was a definite welcome from being out in the blustery autumn weather; the place was warm, cozy, and a little more than cramped because of all the turnout for those who wanted to be part of the not-yet-formed D.A.

Harry looked around the small pub with a bit of disgust, seeing as the place was filthy and known to be a place where rather dodgy characters turned up.

"I don't know about this, Hermione," he muttered, glaring at a heavily veiled witch as they crossed the bar, "Has it ever occurred to you that Umbridge might be under that?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but PK snorted at that comment, "No- Umbit-I mean, Umbridge is shorter that that…'witch'. Not to mention fatter."

Hermione nodded, "Not to mention, even if that woman does show up in here, she can't do anything to stop us as I've double and triple-checked the rules: we're not out of bounds, and I've looked up everything about study/homework groups and this is allowed."

"But it's best we don't just go waving around a huge frilly pink and highlighter yellow banner that says what we're doing, though, ne?" commented PK as they made their way over to the bar, ordered a few butterbeers- much to Ron's displeasure as he wanted a firewhisky- and got ready to address the group of students that were gathered in one corner of the bar.

Harry and the others scanned the group and saw a load of familiar faces in them. Neville, Dean, and Lavender were seated next to the Patil twins, and to Harry's delight, Cho Chang (who was with one of her giggly girlfriends).

PK saw Luna Lovegood sitting dreamily in a corner near Ginny and some blond boy, and spotted the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan- all three of them carrying Zonko's Joke Shop bags that couldn't bode well for her nor her partner-in-crime.

_Mental note: Tell SD to watch out for the next couple weeks… _she thought.

There also were the girls from the Gryffindor Quiddich team: Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. The Creevey brothers showed up as well as Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Abbott, and a bunch of Hufflepuffs Harry didn't recognize. A few Ravenclaws Hermione found vaguely familiar showed up as well.

PK absently noted that out of the bunch of students, not one sported the silver and green of Slytherin House.

_Well… that sucks. Too bad SD isn't here. Then again, she'd probably get assaulted since the majority of these guys are Gryffindors. Damn house rivalries…_

"A couple of people?" said Harry hoarsely to Hermione, "A _couple of people_?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular." said Hermione happily.

"What have you been telling them? What are they gonna expect?"

"I told you, they just wanna hear what you've gotta say, Harry."

The raven haired teen sent her a look of pure fury; she added quickly to her statement, "Don't worry, I'll talk to them first."

Neville walked up and took a seat beside Harry, "Hi, Harry. Some turn-out, right?"

Harry could only smile and nod weakly, his mouth had gotten dry all of a sudden and he didn't feel so well. It didn't help much that Cho had just beamed at him from across the room.

Hermione got up and tried to capture the group's attention, "Er… hello? Hello!"

No one paid much attention to her as the chatter went on around the room. Hermione tried again, still trying to capture their attentions by being rather polite about it. PK had had enough of it and jumped on top of a table and did an ear-splitting whistle. Needless to say, that shut up the students in the pub rather quick and made more than a few of them glare at her murderously.

"Oi! Hermione's trying to speak here, so shut your pie-holes and listen so we can get the hell out of here!" she yelled.

The group focused its attention from PK to the bushy-haired brunette.

"Well- er- hi. Well…erm…well, you know why you're here. Erm, well… Harry had the idea- I mean" - Harry had thrown her a sharp look- "I had the idea-"

PK groaned in frustration and stood up, pushing Hermione off to the side a little and spoke for the flustered girl.

"Hermione here had the idea that it'd be good for people who actually wanted to learn DADA this year -since what Toad-woman's teaching can't be considered DADA-"

There was a "Hear, hear!" muttered from a boy in the corner at this statement, and PK continued on while the group chuckled.

"And she thought it'd be best if we took matters into our own hands. To learn to do this stuff right and etc."

A voice from the corner rang out, "You just wanna pass your O.W.L. for DADA, don'tcha?"

"And I bet _you'd_ like to pass _your_ final and keep your tongue, right?" she replied, shrugging and giving the boy a wicked grin with that gleam in her eye that promised pain for the next person to interrrupt or get her angry.

Ron chuckled at the look on the boy's face, and Hermione rolled her eyes before getting back up, her will restored.

"Of course we do, but I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because… because Voldemort's back."

There was an immediate response to this. Cho's friend shrieked and got butterbeer all down her front, Terry Boot twitched, Padma Patil shivered and Neville yelped.

PK chuckled at the scene, "Dun dun dun…" she muttered, getting odd looks from the people next to her.

Yep. SD was really starting to rub off on the girl… more so than usual.

Everyone looked fixedly at Harry, who stood up and defended his position on Voldemort's return and the DA. The majority of the students were listening avidly to Harry's speech, but PK, having 'heard' it a dozen times before was bored out of her mind and began quoting the Boy-Who-Lived word-for-word in some parts.

_I wonder what SD's up to… knowing her, she's probably bored out of her skull and robbing people with the help of that demon spawn of hers…_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pissed. Well, maybe that was too small of a word to describe what his anger was. He had missed the train to Hogsmeade. He had missed the trip all because of a detention he had gotten in Transfiguration.

…And it was all HER fault.

_When I get my hands on that brat… she is going to wish she never crossed the path of Draco Malfoy, _he brooded, striding down the halls, for once not having his two dim-witted bodyguards at his side.

Right now, the self-proclaimed 'Prince of Slytherin' was on his way to the library to finish some homework, then find a rather nasty hex to use on an annoying newbie Slytherin and all around pain in the ass.

He walked into the library and headed for the books on Animal Transfiguration, stopping and quirking an eyebrow at the sight of SD snoring and muttering in her sleep as she rested in the window seat near the bookcase he was searching.

"Pathetic." he sneered, looking down at the girl, "Leaving herself wide open for an attack…"

He noticed her Transfiguration notes and books lying on her lap and surrounding her on the seat and floor. Raising an eyebrow, he swiped the parchment containing a good amount of helpful notes from SD's non-existent grasp and before pocketing it.

"Or for thieving." he finished before giving an odd look at the pen SD had behind her ear before taking that, testing it out to find it to be some sort of odd ink-replenishing quill type thing, and pocketing it as well. SD stirred, but didn't wake up, and for that Malfoy was extremely grateful.

"This is too perfect. Revenge is so sweet." he muttered, an evil grin creeping up his face.

The platinum-haired boy pulled his wand out its hiding place in his sleeve, wondering what curse to use- she was asleep after all, so he had pretty free range of what to use.

"I think maybe… an _Aguamenti_, then a bat-bogey or a full-body bind'll do the trick." he said after a minute of contemplation.

Taking a step back, so he'd be out of SD's direct line of sight and fire when she woke up, Malfoy aimed his wand at the sleeping girl and was about to cast the _Aguamenti _charm, which would send ice cold water from the tip of Malfoy's wand flying towards SD, when a low growl caught his attention.

"What the… oh bloody hell…"

Malfoy looked at the top of the bookcase nearest him and gulped at seeing the sight of a rather rabid looking fox kit growling at him. He took a step back cautiously as the kit watched his every move.

"Nice fox… don't wanna do anything hasty, now do we…?"

Malfoy backed up slowly, keeping eye contact with Niiro-chan as he did so. The kit wasn't stupid though, after all- he was a fox. And a wizarding-bred one at that. So, of course, right when the blonde boy was about home free, Niiro-chan jumped on top of the boy's robes and bore his teeth at him.

…Malfoy shrieked like a little girl and tried to knock the kit off of him by waving his wand around like the stick it was while running in a little circle.

Psh- some wizard. And of course, all of this commotion woke SD up- she's a heavy sleeper, but not _that_ heavy of one- and after taking in the scene before her eyes, she frowned and with a cry jumped up and dealt the boy in front of her a harsh kick to the shin.

"Take that! Kyaa!" she yelled, watching in amusement as Malfoy dropped to the ground, clutching his leg and glaring up at the girl in front of him, who was still half-asleep and yet quite intimidating.

"What the hell was that for?" he hissed, rubbing his leg.

Niiro-chan had walked over to SD and looked at Malfoy with an almost smug grin. His owner looked down at the blonde boy on the ground with a smirk on her face that mirrored the expression that Niiro-chan seemed to be wearing.

Malfoy glared at the kit, then SD before growling out, "You'll pay for this, Zephyr. Mark my words!"

SD rolled her eyes and sighed, "Get a new line. Seriously. That's so overused that it's predictable coming from you, Malfoy."

"I mean it this time, damn it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now run along like a good little ferret and leave me be."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me! And unless you want me to hex you into next week as well as set my fox on you, I suggest you run for the hills, buster!"

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow at the girl's odd choice of words, but at the increased glare from her, decided the wisest thing to do at this moment would be to run for it- he was at a disadvantage with a leg that was definetly bruised and not to mention he was crouched on the ground within perfect kicking distance of the girl.

Frowning and muttering things under his breath, he high-tailed it out of there, smirking when he remembered that he had taken SD's pen and notes, and he had just gotten a good little idea in his head for what to do to get back at her.

Now… all he had to do was go visit Snape to ask him something…

* * *

"Baka Ferret-face…" SD sighed, sitting back down on the window seat and looking out onto the grounds, "Whoa- how long was I sleeping here? It's almost dark out. PK'll be getting back soon, I guess."

The blonde pushed back a few strands of hair that had gotten loose from her messy bun and began gathering up her things, setting the books that weren't hers off to the side so Madam Pince could set them back in their proper order later.

She collected her books and papers, throwing things haphazardly into her bag, frowning when she realized she was missing some stuff.

"Ra-damn it, where did my pen and notes go?" she muttered to herself, checking under tables, chairs, and basically the whole small alcove she had stayed in that afternoon.

She was about to yell in frustration and have Niiro-chan help her when something clicked.

"Malfoy… he was in here… damn it! He stole my pen! And… oh, Ra no… please tell me he didn't take my paper."

SD blinked and looked at her fox, who had just popped up from underneath a table, "Houston... we have one hell of a problem."

* * *

Malfoy was on his way back to the Slytherin common room, a small bounce in his step and a smug look on his face. He had just spoken with Snape, and gotten him to change the Potions assignment for Monday from the Confusing Concoction to a more advanced version of the Animagus Solution that they worked briefly on the year before. (**1)**

Snape had asked him why of all things he would want to work on that, and being the sneaky little bugger he is, answered that it would tie in with their lesson on Animal Transfiguration that McGonagall was teaching them. Snape, of course, didn't buy this, but remembering how dismal some of the students in the Slytherin/Gryffindor 5th year potions class were, decided it would be best to just have them study the Confusing Concoction instead of creating it and told Malfoy that he would think about his idea.

Speaking of McGonagall's class…

Malfoy pulled out the now rather crumpled-up sheet of parchment he had taken from SD and scanned it over, looking for things that could help him on his essay. When he actually began to read it, however, he halted and frowned as he noticed that they weren't Transfiguration notes he had swiped from the sleeping girl, but rather theories and ideas on how to transport things from one place to another without using a charm or Apparating.

"What the hell is she up to? This is interesting though… some of these ideas might actually work." he muttered, thinking about the anti-Apparition barriers surrounding the castle and how a few of the notes on the paper could lead up to some possibilities of overcoming that.

"I think I'll keep this." he said after a moment, slipping the sheet back into his robes and continuing on his way.

* * *

PK walked into the Great Hall that night at dinner to find that her blonde partner in crime was nowhere to be found.

"Huh. That's odd. Where'd she go?" PK muttered to herself, scratching her head before shifting the large parcel she was carrying in her hands, "Now I have to carry this damn thing even longer!" she whined.

PK shoved down dinner at record speed, before heading up to the library, thinking that maybe SD was still in there.

"Oi! SD- you in here?" she called as she wandered through the endless maze of shelves and books, trying to find her troublesome friend.

When she didn't find her, PK sighed before heading back out of the library- avoiding an angry Madam Pince, who yelled at the brunette for the "unnecessary usage of an overly loud voice while in the library".

PK didn't get a detention though- lucky her.

The brunette sighed, thinking she might as well give SD the stuff she had been asked to get for her, as well as the book she had picked up and… something else… the next morning. Turning around and heading for the staircases that'd eventually lead her to Gryffindor Tower, she bumped into someone and both of them went crashing to the ground.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going!" PK yelled, rubbing her head.

"PK? That you?"

"SD?"

"The one and only."

PK smiled as she looked at her friend who rubbing her head where she had collided with the ground. SD looked at all of PK's things on the ground and began to help gather them together.

"Thanks a bunch." PK said, taking her things.

"No prob. Have fun with the Trio?" SD replied.

"Yeah- would've been better with you though. Oh- Fred and George had bags of Zonko's stuff when they came into the Hog's Head for the DA meeting. You might want to watch what you eat, drink, and take from them for a while."

"Duly noted."

The two began walking together to the stairs, continuing their little talk.

"You find anything useful in the library?" PK asked the blonde, who sweat dropped and got a guilty look on her face.

PK stopped and narrowed her eyes, looking down the few inches of height difference between them.

"What did you do?" she inquired in a quiet, calm voice.

"I uh… kinda fell asleep while taking notes on possible ways to get home?" SD replied.

PK sighed, "That's it? There's nothing to be all nervous/guilty about, then."

"…What if I told you Malfoy stole them from me while I was sleeping?"

"…SD, YOU IDIOT!" PK roared after a second of letting it sink in, "What if you actually had a good idea for once, and Malfoy uses it? Or worse, what if he figures out how we got here! You are so dense sometimes… I can't believe you! Argh!"

SD frowned, "It wasn't entirely my fault, you know. He was the one who stole them. And what d'ya mean, 'good idea for once'? I have plenty of good ideas, thank-you-very-much."

PK snorted, "What was on there, anyways… I swear, SD- if we get in trouble…"

"There was nothing but some odd notes from this book I found in the back, behind all of the other transportational guides. It was really dusty."

"…SD… That's like, one of the cliché characteristics of a special book that would be exactly what the main character of some story's looking for."

"Cool! I'm like a main character, then!"

"…You baka."

"Don't worry- I got bored as well and started drawing little transmutation circles and stuff from Fullmetal Alchemist. Malfoy's probably lost as hell with all of that made-up stuff; if he actually stole it, that is."

PK sighed as they reached the staircases; taking one that would lead to Gryffindor Tower. She remembered the parcels she was gonna give SD, and handed her the lumpy bag she had been carrying.

SD quirked an eyebrow, "And this is…?"

"Stuff you wanted from Zonko's, some Honeydukes chocolate, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a bottle or two of butterbeer, and a book on Transportational spells that I found in the bookstore that may help us." PK explained, gesturing to each item in the bag.

SD pulled out a flask of something that was definetly not butterbeer, "…PK, is this what I think it is?"

"Firewhiskey, yep. Ol' Dung can't keep himself hidden from someone who's read OotP about a dozen times. And he's even easier to blackmail when drunk." PK grinned wryly.

SD shook her head as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, "I owe ya, PK. This is going towards a good cause. I have plans for this, that I do." she reached into her pocket and pulled out 5 galleons, "This should be more than enough to cover what I owes ya. I'll see ya in the morning, okay?"

PK chuckled as she accepted the money and turned to give the password to the guardian of Gryffindor Tower, "'Night SD. Have fun with the Snakies."

A pair of rolled eyes and a frown was what she got as a response as her friend headed back down the staircases with a sarcastic reply, "Oh yes. Joy upon joys I shall be blessed with by going back down there."

* * *

SD walked into her dorm room later that night, grumbling about something or other that the only other occupant of the room, Blaise, couldn't hear.

"What's wrong, SD?" she asked, getting a surprised look out of the blonde.

"Huwha? Oh- hey! Haven't seen you much in the last few days, hehe. Umm… nothing's wrong, per say. Just a little aggravated, that's all." SD replied, scratching the back of her head sheepishly as she went back to unpacking the parcel PK had given her.

Blaise shrugged and returned to flipping through her Charms book, watching SD discreetly over the book pages- wondering what the girl was up to as she continued to mutter to herself.

_The girl's talking to herself… that's odd… how did that saying go? 'Speaking to one's self is the first sign of insanity'? _Blaise thought, watching SD pull out the butterbeer out of the bag.

"How did you get that? I thought you didn't go to Hogsmeade with the rest of us today." the raven-haired girl commented curiously.

"I didn't go- I spent today in the library, actually. I asked PK to bring me some back." SD replied, shrugging, throwing the book and other treats into her trunk.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "You gave up going to Hogsmeade to spend time in the library? What were you doing the entire time?"

The blonde gave her a weak grin, "I uh… fell asleep, actually."

This got a chuckle from the girl, before she asked another question.

"PK? Is that that Gryffie you always hang out with?"

SD nodded, "Yep. Me 'n her go way back."

"…You do know, Slytherins and Gryffindors don't exactly… get along, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Guess we're the exception to the rule, eh?"

Blaise gave a slight nod, "You're different than most Slytherins, that's for sure."

"Yeah… that's me alright… well," SD broke off and let out a huge yawn before flopping on her bed, "G'night."

* * *

"So PK- what'd you think of the DA turnout?" Hermione asked of the brunette, who at the moment, was knawing on the head of a chocolate frog.

The two were in the Gryffindor common room with the other two members of the Golden Trio, who were frantically working on the essay for Potions class that was due first thing Monday, as they had Potions class first then.

"Hmm? It was okay, I guess," she replied, "Yummm… chocolate."

The bushy-haired girl sighed at PK's one-track mind. She was so much like Ron and Harry at times that it was scary. Same eating habits as Ron, tendency to not do homework until the last minute like both the boys, and some other stuff that the authoress is too tired to type out right now but hopes that her readers can figure it out. Bah- back to the story.

"Hey, Hermione! Can we get a little help over here? Please?" a pleading Ron moaned from the corner of the common room.

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked over to the table where the boys were seated.

"Fine, fine, fine…. At least this time you managed to get…" Hermione stopped as she actually saw what the red-headed boy and the Boy-Who-Lived had completed in the last two hours, "…A _paragraph and a half _a piece? Ron… Harry…"

PK snickered as she watched the only girl of the Golden Trio berate the other two, who were both wincing underneath the glare of the teenage girl. Getting up from her spot on the floor near the fire, PK stretched out, yawned, and bid the Trio goodnight.

* * *

Sunday brought some… interesting… news to the young witches and wizards-in-training when PK got up, headed downstairs, and found a large sign printed in ornate, black letters with an official Ministry seal at the bottom of it covering everything else posted on the common room notice board. Quirking an eyebrow, she walked over there and read it over, growling "Umbridge…" like it was a foul curse underneath her breath.

Overnight, a new notice had been put up- "Educational Decree Number Twenty-four" as it was labeled- that automatically disbanded any student extra-curricular activities that had three or more students attending.

And to get them back… they had to meet the approval of the Toad. PK sighed and headed back upstairs, thinking this was all a bad dream and she needed more sleep.

The Trio and the DA recruits were a little uneasy about the whole thing, seeing as they had just met the day before to start up an organization that would be definitely banned by Umbridge.

This also meant that the House Quiddich teams were disbanded… which created an uproar in Gryffindor- Umbridge's most unfavored house.

"D'ya reckon that they're gonna shut down the Gobstones Club?" one little second year asked his friend.

"I think you'll be fine with Gobstones, kid." Ron said darkly, making the two younger Lions in front of him jump, "I don't think we'll be as lucky though, what do you think, Harry?"

"…This isn't a coincedince," he said, reading it through once again, "She knows."

Ron gave him an uneasy look, "She can't." he said automatically.

"There were people listening in that pub, and let's face it- any one of them could be less than trustworthy and blabbed to Umbridge."

Harry sighed, here he was, thinking that they believed him… that they had maybe even admired him…

"I bet it was that Michael Corner kid! He had a real shifty look to him… or Zacharias Smith!" Ron commented, punching a fist into his hand.

"Think Hermione's seen this yet?"

"Let's go ask her."

The two started up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories, only for a loud creaking sound to come from the stones underneath their feet before the steps turned into one long slide.

The boys certainly weren't expecting that. Their limbs flailed wildly as they both tried to regain their balances and Ron even tried running up the slide.

They both ended up on their backs at the bottom of the staircase. A pair of 4th year girls giggled as they slid down the slide, asking who had tried to get up to the dormitory and pestered Harry and Ron.

"Me." said a disheveled Ron, "I didn't know that'd happen… it's not fair! How come Hermione can get into our dorm, but not us into hers?"

"Well, it's an old-fashioned rule, you know." said Hermione, who had just slid neatly down the slide and landed in front of them, followed by a quickly-losing-balance PK, who had tried to slide down the slide on her feet, like a snowboarder would.

"Yeah. It says in that one book… umm… oh- _Hogwarts, A History _that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls were." PK finished, getting up from her spot on the ground where she had fallen.

"And why were you trying to get up there anyways?" Hermione inquired, giving the boys a look.

"To see you- look at this!" Ron exclaimed, dragging the bushy-haired girl over to the notice board.

Hermione's expression became stony and impassive at the sight of the paper, while PK muttered "Here I was, thinking that this was just a bad dream…"

"Someone must have blabbed!" Ron growled angrily.

"They couldn't have." replied Hermione, in a low voice.

"You're so naïve," Ron said, "you think that just because you're all honorable and trustworthy-"

PK and Harry sighed as they watched the fight in front of them escalate.

"For Ra's sake- no one could have run off and blabbed to the Toad-Woman because Hermione jinxed the paper that we signed with quite a nasty jinx. If anyone blabbed, we'd know who it was, and they'd be sorry…" PK growled, getting tired of the constant fighting between them.

Ron blinked and turned to Hermione, eagerness reflected in his eyes, "What'll happen to 'em, Hermione?"

"Well, put it this way…" she started, a slight wicked grin on her face, "It'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a few cute freckles. Now let's go to breakfast and see what the others think."

PK nodded and followed the Trio out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. Today was going to be a very interesting day…

* * *

**(1) Yeah… they never did an Animagus Potion in 4th year, but I needed a good reason for them to learn it, and this fitted in too… I have a kind of pet peeve of making sure things have a plausible reason for why and when they're entered in a fic. **

A/N: Haha! Finished! I could have gone on, but then you guys wouldn't have gotten this for another few days as I wouldn't have been able to finish tonight and I have a paper and a story for Creative Writing to finish.

PK13: (OO) Oh… yeah… did I finish mine? (goes to check)

SD27: (sighs) Yeah… you might want to go do that, PK. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY ON THIS CHAPTER! FORGIVE ME, PLEASE! IT'S MY FAULT!

PK13: Whoa… since when do you take responsibility?

SD27: … Haha.

PK13: Oh! SD and I have also posted two other SD and PK fics! **101 Ways to Kill the Pharaoh** is on my page, and **The Height Wars** is on SD's. Both are anime based, so if you wanna check 'em out- please do!

SD27: Yay for shameless plugging.

PK13: Yep!

Ja ne, minna-san!

PK13 and SD27


	10. Chapter 9: Potion Problems

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts**

-samuaiduck27 and PsychoKitty13

A/N: Well… I knew it couldn't last. The illness-avoiding-SD is sick for the first time in about… 2 years? Stupid trick-or-treating in the rain without an umbrella. Well, I'm updating for all of you _wonderful_, _loyal_, (somewhat-scary-when-we-don't-update) readers.

PK13: (absent, but a sign saying "Don't kill us! …If you do- go after SD! It's all her fault!" is in her place.)

SD27: (glares) Nice, PK. Very nice. I'll get you back for that- I hope you get sicker than I do.

DISCLAIMER: SD27 and PK13 own nothing of familiarity in this story except SD, PK, Niiro-chan, Rakir, and the basic plot of this story. That's it.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Potion Problems: Malfoy's Revenge**

Sunday, indeed, was an interesting day. Most of the students were grumbling about Umbridge's new addition to the House bulletin boards, with the exception of Slytherin House.

Of course, they were right down infuriated once they caught sight of the notice, but by breakfast, the Slytherin Quiddich team had already been reinstated- Umbridge did always favor the Snakes for some reason.

SD had to be the only one sitting at the Slytherin table still grumbling about the Decree, as one, she hated Umbridge, and this was just another outlet for her anger; two, Malfoy was in a good mood since he could brag about his house getting back Quiddich permission while the Gryffindors wouldn't be getting it any time soon; and three, it was early and SD liked to look for anything to complain about.

Not to mention, anything that put Malfoy in a good mood equaled bad in her book. SD still had yet to find her notes, and she even sent Niiro-chan to go look for them in Malfoy's dorm room last night, convinced he had them.

The look of disbelief on her face was priceless when Niiro-chan returned empty-mouthed, wearing a look that seemed to say "no dice".

So now SD was sulking, and wondering where the heck she put her notes. And a sulking SD is quite pitiful to see; maybe that's why PK decided to cross into uncharted territory and sit at the Slytherin table for once instead of the other way around.

"Whoa- pouty look. Haven't seen that in a while." PK greeted, sitting down across from her best friend, "It's been since, what… when Roxy refused to let you see that lighter she found?"

SD looked up and frowned before chucking a small piece of toast at PK's head, "Not funny, PK. And turns out Ferret-face may not have the notes after all- Niiro-chan searched the dorm last night and came back without them."

"Maybe the hell-spawn just had an off night?"

"He's not a hell-spawn, he's a sweet little angel."

PK snorted into her breakfast plate as the morning mail came in through the Great Hall. PK looked up and was greeted with a rare sight as Rakir glided through the room, and landed gracefully on the brunette's shoulder.

"Ooh, whatcha got, PK?" SD asked, trying to look over at the parchment the girl was holding, not noticing the owl that was headed her way until it was too late.

"Gah! Owl!" SD yelped as it skidded to a stop right near her coffee cup, its landing nowhere near as graceful as the raven's.

The blonde took the letter from the bird, let him take some of her food, then stuck her tongue out at him as he flew away back to the Owlery. She opened the parchment to see some kind of notice for a 5th-years-and-up Halloween Ball.

"You've got to be kidding me." SD stated bluntly, her dislike for social events showing through.

PK continued to scan the letter, noticing that there was to be a costume contest, dancing, and extended curfew for the 5th years and older. No dates were required, and no students under 5th year could attend.

"Hmm… looks kinda like fun. Why'd you think that they'd be restricting it though? And could Dumbledore just tell us at lunch or something instead of passing out little notes?" PK muttered.

SD rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you did _not_ just say that this… _thing_… sounds fun. And really, if Dumbledore announced to the whole school a "Halloween Ball", then said only 5th years and up could go, can you imagine the result all the angry little kids would make, demanding to go?"

PK sighed, "You got a point there. And you know what, I think we're gonna go."

The blonde blinked at her, "…You mean _you're_ going. No way I'm leaving my dorm for some social-dance-thingy."

The Gryffindor gave a sly, shady smile that boded bad things for the girl in front of her, "No, SD… I mean we're going. You're gonna go with me, and you're gonna like it. Besides, if you haven't gotten totally pissed each night from that fire-whiskey I smuggled you, you could use it to spike a select few persons' drinks if you have some left by the dance…"

The gears in SD's head started turning as she weighed this new aspect.

_Okay… one, it's a damn dance. I hate dances. But, if I go, I could be able to make Malfoy and the twins totally humiliate themselves by spiking their drinks… Hmm. Do I want to waste good stuff on that though? Then again- PK'll drag me to the stupid thing, knowing her. Well too bad, I'm not going._

SD rolled her eyes and frowned at PK, "No. I am NOT going."

"Please, SD?" PK pleaded.

A flat stare was what the girl got as an answer. SD grabbed her bag from underneath the table and bid PK goodbye before heading off to the library to finish off some homework.

The brunette just sat there, glaring at SD's back. She still had a few weeks to convince her to go, after all… but it'd take a lot of work.

* * *

The next few weeks were a bit of a blur to the Duo. PK continued to pester SD about the dance, while SD still hunted for her notes. She was convinced Malfoy had them, and one day after getting really frustrated, she pulled her wand on the teen and demanded to know where her notes were.

Draco, being the smooth liar he is, gave her a glare and told her he didn't know what the hell she was talking about. The ticked off girl finally cracked and used a few well-placed hexes she and PK had found in one of Fred and George's books PK swiped the night.

When finally finished, Malfoy was stuck in a frilly pink dress, had makeup applied to him that made him look either like a bad porcelain doll or a cheap prostitute, and a certain young Gryffindor who constantly carried around a camera was persuaded to take a few dozen pictures of the result, all of which SD locked up to use as future blackmail.

Of course, she had nothing to do with the spreading of the pictures around Gryffindor Tower, which eventually lead to most of that house snickering at Malfoy for the next week or so- asking where he had purchased such a lovely dress.

PK was responsible for that one, and boy was she proud of it.

* * *

"Open your books to page 524; we will begin brewing the Animagus Extract today."

Snape's presence descended upon the room like a dark shroud as the 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class did as they were told.

After two weeks of studying the potion and its properties, as well as finishing up the study of Confusing Concoctions, the class was finally ready to start brewing. It was a highly sensitive potion, and one of the most difficult that the class had prepared that year, and since most of the class was excited at the fact that Potions was the last class for the day, and that the Halloween Dance was after, there were more than a few distracted students.

SD and PK, as per usual, were working together; the latter still trying to convince the former to go to the dance scheduled for that evening.

"For the 47th time this week, PK… NO!" SD hissed as she started chopping up ingredients.

PK frowned and pouted at her friend, which earned her nothing more than a glare as a result. Sighing, the brunette decided to give up on convincing SD… for the moment. They did have a potion to do after all.

* * *

A few cauldrons down, a certain Slytherin was planning something quite sneaky. He had been waiting for Snape to introduce this particular potion since he had first suggested it, and now he'd finally be able to get back at the Duo and humiliate them quite well.

Malfoy had done quite a bit of extra research on the Animagus Extract, and found that if too much of a certain ingredient was put into the potion, at the right time, disastrous effects would occur. Nothing life-threatening, of course… he didn't want to go to Azkaban for murder, after all.

During one of the most temperamental stages of the Extract, Malfoy turned down the heat of his cauldron for a second and, carefully and sneakily, headed his way over towards PK and SD's cauldron, a few leaves of fluxweed in hand.

Right as he was passing, PK dumped her knotgrass in, then turned away to grab the next ingredient. Malfoy dumped the fluxweed carefully into the cauldron, before continuing his way to the store supply cupboard to retrieve the next ingredient he needed.

SD noticed him passing, and made to point it out to him, though she missed the slight of hand he pulled as he added something extra to their cauldron.

"What are you doing over here, Malfoy," she growled, "You're up to something, aren't you?"

Malfoy just smirked, "Jumping to conclusions as always, eh, Zephyr?"

SD raised an eyebrow, before glaring at the blonde's retreating back and muttering to herself while PK stirred the cauldron.

"He's up to something, don't you think?" PK muttered, turning down the heat on their potion.

"Yeah… dunno what though." replied SD, looking at the potion inside their cauldron, "Hmm. Not bad, PK- color's a little darker than it needs to be, but we did alright!"

The Gryffindor smiled and looked at it as well, "Yep! Now all we gotta do is wait until everyone else gets done."

* * *

"Now, each of you will test a sample of your potion you have created. Now… who can tell me what would happen _if_ the potion was created successfully?"

The potions master looked around the room disdainfully at the few people who had their hands raised to answer his question. Like always, he ignored the raised hand of Hermione, and any other Gryffindors. Raising an eyebrow, he called on SD, who- for once- was raising her hand voluntarily.

"Miss Zephyr, would you care to enlighten us with the use of this potion and its effects?" he said.

SD blinked on being called on, thinking he would go with Malfoy instead of her.

"Umm… the Animagus Extract is sometimes used to determine what form one would take if they ever decided to go through the process of becoming an Animagi. Uh… if made right, the stuff'll turn you into the form you'd take for about 10-30 seconds, depending on the strength and dosage of the potion." she replied, smiling smugly when she finished.

Snape nodded, "5 points to Slytherin; for a surprisingly correct answer from Miss Zephyr."

SD's smile dropped off her face at the backhanded complement.

"As Miss Zephyr stated, if _correctly_ brewed," here Snape looked pointedly at Neville's cauldron, which was a pale orange color instead of the baby blue it should have been, "Animagus Extract will change you into your Animagus form for anywhere from 10-30 seconds. This potion is a weaker version, and will only last around 15, if you get lucky."

He strode up to the front of the classroom and looked at Lavender, who was the first person in the front row. She filled up a small vial about half-way full and gulped before downing it. She gave a grimace before a small, bright light enveloped her and a fluffy white rabbit appeared in her place. 5 seconds later, she turned back, looking a bit frazzled but elated that it had worked.

"Hm. More knotgrass next time, Miss Brown." Snape said in response to her success.

This continued down and through the lines of Gryffindors and Slytherins, reaching the Trio- of which Hermione became a large brown owl, Ron a russet-colored, mid-sized dog, and Harry a beautiful phoenix that looked like a smaller version of Fawkes.

"Just like Harry to show up everyone, eh PK?" muttered SD, a grin on her face as she looked up at the fuming Potions Master.

"Indeed. I didn't think you could turn into something mythical, though." PK replied, snickering a bit at the look on Snape's face.

SD nodded, "Just leave it to Harry to break all those laws."

"But it makes sense, I can see where this is all going with the changing. Hermione's wise, studious, and studies so late without getting tired she's almost nocturnal. Therefore she'd be an owl."

"And Ron, he's fiercely loyal, yet kind of stupid. His bark's worse than his bite- he's always making threats he can't live up to when it comes to Malfoy and his goons."

"So he's a dog. And a phoenix… flashy, special, loyal as hell, and just won't die. Harry in a nutshell."

The two pondered on what their forms would be as the class continued. SD and PK watched on in slight pity as Neville's potion failed to do anything but turn his skin green and have patches of white fur sprout on his hands and face. Malfoy- to his and SD's horror- turned into an almost carbon-copy of SD's beloved Niiro-chan… only dark grey instead of russet.

"Zephyr and Dilefea. You two are next." Snape's voice rang out as the two nodded.

They filled up their vials, and clinked them together as if making a toast.

"Bottoms up!" PK grinned as the two downed the Extract.

PK was the first one to change, followed quickly by SD. Where the two once stood, a sleek black cat with vibrant blue eyes occupied PK's spot, and a young grey wolf with big eyes of the same hue stood in SD's. The class waited 15 seconds, then 20, and a very frustrated Snape was about to administer a counter-effect draught to reverse the process when they popped back in a flare of smoke.

"Zephyr! Dilefea! What part of 'follow the directions on the board' don't you understand!" Snape barked from his spot at the head of the room, "Five points from Gryffindor; if-"

The man broke off as he, and the rest of the class, looked at the pair as the smoke cleared and the girls were visible. Malfoy was having trouble containing his mirth as both girls were outfitted with a pair of claws, pointed teeth, and ears matching those of their Animagus form.

SD looked up at PK and her jaw dropped. PK's face resembled the same look of shock as she glanced at SD.

"PK… you…"

"SD… you got some…"

Both girls reached up towards the top of their heads and felt the furry additions they had received. PK grinned in glee as she realized what her friend had been trying to tell her.

SD promptly fainted.

* * *

"Ugh…"

"About time you woke up, you bum."

SD opened her eyes to find herself, once again, in the Hospital Wing. Sighing, she looked over to her side to see PK sitting there with a small grin…

And a pair of black cat ears attached to the top of her head.

SD eyes widened at the sight, and also at the sharp claws and tail her friend had newly acquired.

"It wasn't a dream them… oh boy…" the blonde muttered, groaning.

PK shrugged, "They're not that bad, actually. Look- I can make my ears twitch!"

The girl did so, while SD still stared on in a state of shock. Slowly, it occurred to her that she, too, might still have her furry and pointy attachments, and cautiously she raised a hand to her eye level to see a handful of claws staring back at her.

'That means nothing… my nails could just have grown a bit, yeah- that's it!' she thought.

PK smiled wickedly at the look on SD's face and guessed what the girl was thinking.

"Oh, you still have the ears and tail, by the way. You're not hallucinating."

Having it finally told to her brought her back to reality and SD stared groaning about it.

"Our potion; we followed the directions fine! It was just a little off-color- hell, Neville didn't get turned into some hybrid thingy, and his was way worse than ours!" she exclaimed,

looking at PK as if she would have the answer.

To SD's confusion, PK had a slight look of concentration on her face before the brunette answered her, "Yeah… about that… after you fainted-"

"Wait, I… fainted? What the hell! Today is just not my day…"

"Che- what did you think you did? Fall asleep on your feet and dreamt this entire thing?"

PK scoffed, looking at her friend on the bed, who was turning a slight pink.

PK started cackling, "Oh… this is too good, you really thought that? Haha. ANYways,

Malfoy was really smug looking after we turned back. Snape was breathing down my neck, asking me what the hell we did since he's never had something like this happen before in his classes."

"So you think Malfoy did it?"

"Most likely. It's something he'd do after all, and it was probably revenge for the pictures thing we did a week ago."

SD threw the blanket off of her and got up, stretching, before turning to PK. "Well, now that the humiliation's gone and done it's damage, help me go find Snape and get this all sorted out. I assume you told him to let you keep your new parts until after the stupid ball?"

The brunette walked a little in front of SD before turning around with a slightly apologetic look on her face, "Yeah… about Snape…"

The shorter girl had a sudden feeling that she wasn't going to like what came out of PK's mouth next.

"He said that since he didn't know what was wrong, he doesn't know how to fix it. He wasn't about to go looking for a cure either, seeing as he has something against us. 'It'll run its course in about a day or two, judging by the strength of your potion and the severity of the reaction it had upon you two' or something like that."

SD's eyebrow was twitching at the end of PK's little explanation. While the taller girl may have found it neat to suddenly be part animal, SD wasn't too thrilled with the prospect. Right now, she was cursing Malfoy's existence in 3 different languages under her breath.

She almost missed the last part of what PK was saying because of it.

"…around that he's scared of werewolves. I mean c'mon- Lupin's one and the guy's a total sweetie. I bet you could scare the crap out of him, SD."

Raising a clawed hand up to stroke her chin, a wry little smirk appeared on SD's face as she started heading out of the Hospital Wing.

"SD! You can't go yet; Madam Pomfrey'll-"

The blonde turned around and swung an arm over the taller girl's shoulders, "Screw the nurse lady, I'm fine. Besides, my dear PK-chan… we have a dance to get to."

"Your going? Really?" PK asked in astonishment.

SD rolled her eyes, "Yes, PK. After all… it sounds like it may be… interesting..."

* * *

The two girls parted at the staircases, PK to go change into a costume she had been working on with the help of Hermione, and SD to go grab a little something and change as well. They met back at the staircase entrances a little after the party had started, and SD had to admit that PK did a really good job on her costume.

"Heh. Wow- if it wasn't for the dyed hair and cat ears, I'd say you looked exactly like a life-size Change of Heart. Love the wings…" SD said, reaching out to pull said wings.

PK was dressed as her favorite Duel Monsters card, the magic card Change of Heart. She wore a white, floor length robe with billowing sleeves and a scooped neck, and- with the help of Hermione- had created a pair of wings, one resembling that a black bat on the right, and a pure white angel's wing on the left. They had been charmed to be relatively weightless, which was good considering the size of the things, and they even moved like they were part of PK's body. The girl's brown hair was just the right length for the outfit, and if it wasn't for the ears sticking out of the top of her head and the pink, PK would have been a twin of the card.

"Really? Thanks! It took me forever to get it right, I've been working on it since I found out about the dance. I wanna win that contest!" PK replied, grinning, "And besides, without magic, I'd never be able to make a costume like this."

SD smiled, "Hope you win, PK. What's the prize, anyways?"

"A haul of Honeydukes' best chocolate and 50 galleons. And it will soon be all mine… hehehe…"

SD sweat dropped and looked around uncomfortably as PK started cackling and rubbing her hands together. The cackling dies out after a minute, and PK brought something out of a bag she had brought with her. She threw a bunch of cloth at SD, who yelped when it hit her square in the face.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" she said, before looking at the bundle in her hands, …PK, what the heck is this?"

PK gave her a wry smirk, "Your costume."

SD gave her a blank stare, "My… what?"

The brunette sighed exasperatedly, "Your. Costume. As in Halloween costume? It's the Raging Flame Sprite, if you wanted to know. I mean, your height, pointy ears, and pyromaniac tendencies kinda made you perfect for that one."

PK grinned cheekily at the blonde, who was looking at the short skirt, floppy hat, Robin Hood-esque shoes, and small staff that PK had got together for her with a twitching eyebrow. Of course, it had to be more short jokes from PK, it just had to be…

"Two things. One- how did you get the time to make this when you were working on yours? Two- why would you make this in advance when I was so very adamant about coming and am only going now to freak out and get revenge on Malfoy? Three- …why the damn sprite!"

"I blackmailed Fred and George into doing my homework this past week since I caught them testing their products on Firsties again, and they didn't want me ratting them out to Hermione or McGonagall, you were going whether I dragged you or not, the sprite thing I already explained, and that was three questions you asked, not two. Learn to add, baka."

SD glared at PK's smug face and grumbled many things under her breath that weren't very nice, "There's no way I'm wearing this."

The costumed girl's face went fro smug to sad and pleading in a millisecond, "Y-you're not? But… but I worked so hard on it, I thought you'd like it…"

_Oh Ra… not the pleading-stricken look… craaaaaaaaaaaaap…_

SD frowned at the utterly pathetic look on her best friend's face, and after a minute- her longest resistance yet- she sighed and gave in.

"Fine. Fine! I'll go put on the stupid thing… grr." SD growled, throwing her arms up in the air and stalking off to the nearest bathroom.

About 5 to 10 minutes later, SD returned, looking very much like she wanted to hurt her friend.

"You charmed the hat… _I hate you_…" she growled.

PK giggled at the look on her friend's face, she had 'forgotten' to tell SD that once the floppy hat had been put on, it would charm the wearer's ears to become large, long, and pointed, just like the sprite on the card's. And the hat wouldn't come off until PK would take it off for her.

"Hey- blame Fred and George, they helped me with the details of the charming. Said they were planning something to do with head changing and hats anyways. Aww… you look so cute in that!" she said.

"Cute… cute and me do not belong in the same sentence, PK. And how am I supposed to scare the crap out of Ferret-face when I supposedly look 'cute'?"

PK ignored SD's ranting and looped her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders, leading her towards the Great Hall. SD had barely enough time to grab her bag, filled with little things that she was planning to use to make the party more… interesting.

* * *

The Great Hall had been decorated quite nicely for the festivities that night. The floating pumpkins seen during dinner were lit up, giving the only source of light in the room, save the moonlight streaming in from the enchanted ceiling and windows, and it gave an eerie yet festive aspect to the party. Most of the students had taken a stab at creating costumes in the hope of winning the prize, and PK had some really close competition.

The bag that SD had brought contained a good amount of the firewhiskey that PK had smuggled in for her, and throughout the course of the night, she managed to slip a bit into the Twins' and Malfoy's drinks. Apparently, the platinum-haired Slytherin couldn't hold his liquor very well, as after two spiked cups, he was shamelessly flirting with a disgusted Hermione, which resulted in Pansy moping and sulking in a corner after she slapped Malfoy across the face, which made the Trio and the Duo very happy campers, indeed. Ruining Malfoy's night was always a plus, after all.

"So, SD… when are you gonna go payback Ferret-face?" PK asked as the blonde returned from adding a little more booze into the Twins' drinks. Fred and George were harder to get intoxicated, though SD might have made a mistake with the drinks.

The girl scratched the back of her head as she thought about it. "Hmm? Oh- that. Well, I kinda can't do that until I _get this bloody hat _off of my head…"

PK grinned before removing it, and SD's ears went back to their normal state, and the wolf ears were once again visible on the top of her head. Flexing a hand full of sharp claws, the blonde threw on her robe over her costume and went to go hunt out Malfoy.

"Hate to say this, but I'm feeling a bit sorry for the prat." Ron remarked, taking a swig of his drink, only to feel a slight burning sensation go up his throat, "Whoa- I think I got some of that stuff she spiked… whoo… hey, 'Mione!"

* * *

'_Okay… now where did he go… shouldn't be that hard to find an intoxicated Slytherin, though if Snape knew what half the students got up to after curfew, he'd think it'd be a lot harder to find Malfoy out of that bunch.' _

SD looked around, weaving in and out of the crowd of costume students, stopping once or twice as a few people popped out of nowhere, trying to scare unsuspecting people on the dance floor. She caught sight of Pansy at one of the tables, sitting with the rest of the girls in the 5th year girls' dorm save Blaise and glaring heatedly as the black-haired girl was dancing with Malfoy and not looking too happy about it at all. Chuckling at this, she decided in a random act of slight kindness to let the song finish before she went up to the teenager.

A few minutes later, after Malfoy had let go of Blaise and went off in search of what was probably another drink, SD decided to make her move and snuck up on the guy.

Digging a clawed hand rather sharply into his shoulder, she got her desired reaction as the boy yelped and turned around to face a vicious looking SD. What she was not expecting however, was the tipsy teen to reach out and pull on her wolf ears, chuckling.

"Heh… cute little wolfie ears… just like a wolfie…" he muttered, yanking on the furry appendages.

No… this was definitely what SD was not expecting. Fear yes, him wetting his pants maybe, but playing with her ears and calling them cute? No.

"Grr… be afraid, damn it! Hello… scary claws and pointy teeth? Coming to rip you to shreds for doing this to PK and me? Stop pulling them, that hurts!"

The last exclamation made Malfoy lower his hand back to his side and… pout… at the girl in front of him, who raised an eyebrow at the look.

"…You… you're not very nice, you know. I mean, seriously, you're supposed t'be a Slytherin, an' you, you hang out with that other girl who's not nice either. Maybe if you weren't meanies, I wouldn't have had t'go and mess up your potion today. Heh… fuzzy ears…"

He made to reach for SD's head again, but the girl, finally fed up with it, grabbed his arm, bent it up and around so it was pinned behind his back, then used one of her favorite moves she had seen one of her friends do to a jerk at school, and kicked Malfoy in the back of the knees, sending him sprawling to the ground.

She stalked off muttering while the Prince of Slytherin mumbled and groaned in pain on the floor. She passed by the Weasley twins, only to see that the drinks she had supposedly spiked belonged to Lee Jordan and Ron, who were drinking from the cups she had spiked while the brothers looked on, laughing.

Another plan down the drain. Growling, she stomped her way up to the table the Trio was sitting at, sat down in Harry's seat, ignoring his protests, and sulked. The sulking increased when PK's cackling was head behind her and the hat she was wearing earlier was dropped back onto her head and the elven ears reappeared in all their pointy glory.

"…Omae o korosu, PK." she muttered.

"Love ya too, SD-chan!" was the reply before PK squealed and ran up to the teachers' table in glee as she had been announced as the winner of the costume contest.

"I _hate_ parties…"

* * *

A/N: IT'S DONE! ABOUT DANG TIME!

PK13: (blinks) Whoa… you got it done. El gaspo!

SD27: Har dee har har, PK.

PK13: Thanks so much for all the reviews, minna-san! We really appreciate them!

SD27: Even though we can't reply to them.

PK13: Well, we could… but we'd be risking getting this thing deleted.

SD27: And there's no way I'm reposting all of this if that happens, so yeah.

PK13: How long did it take you to type this, SD?

SD27: A few days, this chapter only. I'm not sick no more! I think…

PK13: (backs away) I'm not getting sick. Back off!

SD27: (pouts) Meanie.

**Due to the influx of homework and large Creative Writing assignments for PK and I to complete, we'll be only updating once to twice a month for a while. Seeing as right now, we're a little under half-way through the OotP book, this should work out and I expect to have this ficcie finished by about mid-April, early May if two updates a month are given. Thanks to you guys for being very patient with us between these sporadic updates, and the reviews we receive really keep us going. You guys rock!**

Ja ne, minna-san!

PK13 and SD27


	11. Chapter 10: The Duo's Detentions and

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts**

**-samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13**

A/N: Hello, minna-san! Lookie what we got! AN UPDATE!

PK13: Oh Ra… she's hyper.

SD27: A lot of caramel apple pops will do that to a girl. (big grin) YAY FOR CARAMEL!

PK13: (sighs) I'm just glad I'm sitting pretty far away from you right now.

SD27: Four seats away isn't a whole lot, you know.

PK13: Just get on with the damn fic, will you?

DISCLAIMER: SD27 and PK13 own nothing of familiarity in this fic, besides them, their pets, and the plot (though even the chance that they own that is under dispute).

* * *

**Chapter 10- The Duo's Detentions and Umbridge's Inspections**

The day after the ball left a good number of 5th year students and older with large headaches from partying, or, in a few cases, a bit hungover from SD's little prank. SD and PK, however, were relatively okay, seeing as SD had left the party right after PK had gotten back from collecting her prize, and she had dragged the costumed brunette rather forcefully behind her.

Being as it was a Saturday, and of course there weren't any classes, it may have been odd to see the two 'transfer students' up bright and early, and storming down towards the dungeons. Well, actually, it was SD storming down there and PK trying to catch up with the shorter girl.

Why would they be going down to the dungeons, you ask? Well, the Potions accident that they had been a part of the day before… its effects hadn't worn off yet, and SD wanted her ears, tail, and claws gone. Now.

"I swear- it's getting really, really, REALLY old! I had a bunch of little 2nd year girls come up and start pulling on my tail, asking if it was real! GAH!" SD griped, "Will you hurry up, damn it! Snape better be there, or so help me Ra…"

PK sighed, "I already told you, he can't do anything for us until it wears off! You're just so stubborn, SD… I swear- wait! Are you even listening to me?"

While PK had been talking, SD had just ran down the stairs and left her friend behind. PK caught sight of SD's trenchcoat as it disappeared behind a corner.

"You jerk! Get your butt back here, SD Zephyr!"

* * *

"Did you not comprehend what I told you last time, Miss Dilefea? I swore I told you that I do not have it in my power to reverse the effect your abysmal potion-making skills have created." 

"I told you SD, but nooooooo… let's go bug the greasy git anyways, ne?"

"…What was that, Miss Dilefea?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"…30 points from Gryffindor, and a detention as well."

SD snickered at the look on PK's face as Snape issued her a detention for calling the greasy git… well, a greasy git. PK glared at the blonde and whacked her over the head.

"Will you shut it!" she growled.

SD ignored her, "But… Professor! Are you trying to tell me that even with your skills as a Potions Master, you can't fix a simple mistake two of your students made?"

"…As a matter of fact, I think I may know how to help you girls."

PK blinked, "Really?"

Snape shrugged, before a smirk crept onto his face, "Of course I do. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give it to you."

"Git." SD muttered under her breath.

"Detention for you as well, Miss Zephyr."

"What!"

"…How come she doesn't get any points taken off…?"

* * *

The two left Snape's office, rather annoyed and still part animal. PK wasn't too happy about the detention, but she was fine with having the animal parts still attached. SD on the other hand… was pissed off at the whole situation. 

"PK! Why didn't you tell me he wouldn't be able to help?"

"…I did. You just refused to listen."

"Huh? What'd you say- I wasn't listening."

The blonde gave her friend a 'don't-hurt-me-please!' look as PK got one of those veiny-things on her head and walked towards SD menacingly.

"I-It was just a joke, PK-chan! A joke!"

"…"

"Don't hurt me!"

For the next twenty or so minutes, anyone heading towards the Great Hall for a late breakfast would see two blurs running around the castle, one yelling and threatening the other.

"Harry, is that PK and that Slytherin girl?"

"…Just keep walking, Ron."

* * *

Later that night, PK joined SD at the entrance to the dungeons. SD had oh-so-kindly decided to wait for her friend-psh, yeah right- she just didn't want to start her detention any earlier than she had to. The two walked down to the Potions classroom and knocked on the door, only to receive a gruff and barely audible "Enter." from inside. 

PK shrugged and opened the door, stepping in tentatively while SD followed right behind her. Snape was seated at the head of the room, behind his desk as per usual. He glanced up from what looked like grading a pile of essays and frowned at the pair, before continuing what he was doing.

PK gave him a slightly confused look at this action, "Umm… Sir? Our detention?"

To her surprise, Snape gave her a somewhat amused smirk, but the tone he used was acidly sarcastic. "If I had known you two were so _eager_ to get assigned extra tasks fit for a house-elf to do, then I would have started issuing detentions for you long ago."

He got up from behind his desk and walked past the girls, ignoring the slight glares he was receiving for his comment, and stopped in front of a small wooden door that probably led to some type of store room.

"The both of you will be working on cleaning the cauldrons found inside the spare room here. I expect them all to be spotless by the time I am done with my work. Any dilly-dallying, or hints of mischief I catch will result in another detention same time tomorrow. Am I _clear_, Misses Dilefea and Zephyr?"

"Crystal." the two replied emotionlessly, shrugging.

The potions professor pulled out a key from inside his robes, and opened the door to the store room, gesturing for the two girls to enter. They did, and immediately gaped at the mess they were responsible for cleaning up.

The room was filled with anywhere between fifty to one-hundred _filthy_ cauldrons that looked as if- no offense meant to the boy- Neville had gone and made one of his failed attempts at a potion in them.

"We're supposed to clean all of this?" SD gaped, "But… we're never going to get this done! There are things called child labor laws, y'know!"

Snape sneered down at the blonde, "Yes, I am aware of those, but unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, this isn't counted as a violation of them. Now get to work."

PK put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Sheesh… with a few well-placed _Scourgify's_, this'll be done in no time, SD."

"Exactly, Miss Dilefea, which is why you'll be doing this the Muggle way, and as an extra precaution… _Accio _wands."

The sticks of ebony and hardened papyrus flew out of SD's coat sleeve and PK's jeans pocket and into Snape's outstretched hand. The man turned and walked out of the spare room and back to his desk, leaving two slightly stunned and angry teenagers behind him.

"…He can't be serious…can he?" PK said.

SD kicked the closest cauldron near her and sighed, "He can."

* * *

Two hours and approximately sixty cauldrons later, the very tired and dirty Prankster Duo were still grumbling about the work that they still had ahead of them. 

"You know what, PK," SD said, pushing back her bangs out of her eyes, "It seems as though we haven't even made a dent in this huge pile."

"You got that right; we haven't even done half of them yet." PK replied, stretching her back out and sighing when a popping sound came from her spine, "My back hurts… this bites…" she complained.

SD was going to remark on that when the two heard a fit of yelling coming from the open store room door. Curious, the two abandoned their duty for the moment and crawled over to the threshold of the door, listening to Snape go on a tirade to someone using the Floo Network.

"I _refuse_ to let that woman come in here and criticize my teaching skills!" the professor exclaimed to the head surrounded by green flames.

"Now Severus, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I have no control over this situation. Umbidge's orders come from the Ministry, and as much as you dislike the idea, she will be coming to inspect your class."

SD and PK blinked at the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice echoing through the classroom, then at the conversation the two were having. Well, more like a yelling match on Snape's part than a conversation, if you wanted to get technical.

Backing away, the two returned to cleaning, muttering to themselves on what they had just witnessed.

"What do you think they were talking about? I don't remember that conversation being part of the book." SD said.

PK rolled her eyes, "Dude, almost everything we've witnessed here isn't 'part of the book'. And they were obviously talking about Umbridge's little inspection thing she comes to do in what was it… Chapter Seventeen?… of OotP."

SD stopped scrubbing at a particularly nasty spot and stared blankly at PK, "…You memorized chapter numbers and events." she said bluntly.

PK nodded, "Yeah. And?"

"And you don't think that's a little obsessed?"

The brunette shrugged, "Not at all. Why? Is it?"

SD sighed, _She's completely hopeless…_

* * *

"Zephyr, get up." 

Pansy sighed as she looked down disgustedly at the blob of flesh that was a sleeping SD. She had been trying for ten minutes to get the girl up, as breakfast was already half over.

_Why do I even bother with this little annoying nobody? All she does is get on the House's nerves…I think I'm coming down with something,_

Things had quieted down between the Slytherin and the three Gryffindors who were out to prank each other, or in the case of Draco and Pansy, who were out to get revenge for pranks done to them. The underlining threat of prankage and public humiliation was still there, and all three sides knew that the others were more than likely up to no good, waiting until the time was right.

PK had caught sight of the Twins discussing plans for new inventions and arguing over where they would get some of the needed ingredients, so they were kind of out of the running until their stock had been replenished. SD was still on the hunt for her notes, and the Sleeping Wonder and her cohort had been pulling a few late nights in the library working on some possible ideas… all of which had been shut down quickly.

The ears, tails, and claws-slash-fangs had disappeared with a loud pop and a painful sensation the night before, and both SD and PK were happy over this fact; though the former was practically jumping for joy while the latter was kind of pouting over it.

And as for Pansy and Draco? They really didn't give a damn about the whole thing- it was basically a matter of "Hit them since they hit you" than the pair actually participating in the little war.

This little reverie had also cooled down the boiling rage Pansy felt towards the smaller girl into a deep, easily sensed annoyance. …Which is probably why she just used an _Aguamenti_ instead of hexing SD to wake her up.

"AAH! Holy Ra, what the hell was that for?" the blonde exclaimed, sputtering and moving soaking wet, cold hair out of her face, "Pansy… OMAE O KOROSU!"

The girl in question wasn't fazed at all by SD's exclamation of "I will kill you."; instead, she just gave a glare to the wet blonde and sighed, pointing at the clock. "Breakfast is over in a half an hour. You're late, Zephyr. And for the life of me, I don't know why the _hell_ I care."

As SD rushed around the room, trying to gather her things she managed to have time to make one smart comment, "It's because I'm so _sweet_ and loveable. No one can stay mad at me for long!"

"Psh. That's the biggest load of crap that's come out of your mouth yet, Zephyr." was Pansy's retort, yet no yelling, shoving, or hexing followed it.

_Yep. I'm definitely coming down with something…_

* * *

The other half of the Duo was happily munching on a piece of bacon as SD rushed into the Great Hall and plopped down onto the bench next to her. PK started choking at the sudden appearance of the girl, and was going to yell at her for it, but just ended up staring in slight revulsion as the red-streaked girl started shoveling food in at a rate to almost rival Ron. 

"…SD… what the hell are you doing?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked over to Ron, who looked a little appalled as well, "See this, Ronald? This is what you look like when you eat."

SD looked up from her food and swallowed quickly before brandishing her spoon at the bushy-haired girl, "Hey. I resemble that statement, y'know." she said, glaring.

PK snorted, "No crap, of course you 'resemble that statement'."

The glare was focused on her in a split second, and so was the spoon. "Hey! I have a fork and I know how to use it!"

The Trio and PK looked at her blankly; Harry pointed to the object in her hand, "Um… Zephyr? That's a spoon."

"…Shut up."

* * *

The group's first class that day was History of Magic, and being the un-observant person- well, ghost- that Binns was, he didn't notice when PK, Ron, and SD began to nod off and sleep instead of paying attention. Hermione gave disapproving looks to the trio, and to Harry as well- who was doodling random things on a piece of spare parchment. 

The Giant Wars, despite the name, weren't that interesting after all… especially since it was Professor Binns teaching them with his monotonic voice.

_I think I need a little more detailing on the robes…_Harry thought, running his quill over his picture of a Quiddich player flying over a field.

Hermione switched her tactics from glaring at the back of Harry's head to poking him in the side, which the Boy-Who-Lived found a bit harder to ignore. After a large jab in the side, Harry looked up from his now smudged drawing and glared angrily at the girl, who gestured outside.

Harry looked around, and saw Hedwig perched on the window ledge outside, a letter attached to her leg. A bit confused to her late mail delivery, he slipped out of his seat and made his way over to the window, drawing many of the students' attentions to the snowy white owl.

"Oh, I've always loved that owl… she's so beautiful," Harry heard Lavender sigh as he made it to the window.

He looked over to Binns' desk, and noticed with a sigh of relief that the absent-minded ghost was unaware of his class' diverted attention and was still reading. Harry leaned up, opened the catch on the window and pulled the window up, expecting for Hedwig to stick out her foot, let him detach the letter, then leave. But this was not the case as the beautiful bird hooted dolefully and tried to edge her way inside the classroom. Harry let her get on top of his shoulder, and closed the window before crawling back to his seat.

Once there, he realized that Hedwig's feathers were bent and her wing was held at an odd angle.

"Hey… she's hurt," PK muttered, stroking Hedwig's head, "What kind of jerk would do this to some poor birdy?"

Hermione put down her quill, and she, Ron, and SD leaned closer. Harry frowned, "There's something wrong with her wing, look-"

The poor bird was shaking, Harry went to touch the wing and the owl gave a small jump, before puffing herself up and looking at him sadly.

"Professor," Harry said loudly, "I'm not feeling well."

The ghost looked up from his notes, looking as if amazed to see a room full of people in front of him, "Not feeling well?" he asked hazily.

"Not feeling well at all." Harry replied, standing up and managing to hide Hedwig behind his back, "So I think I'll be needing to go to the Hospital Wing."

Binns nodded absently, "Yes… Yes, yes, Hospital Wing. Well, off you go, Perkins."

Harry made a small face at the identity mistake, but went with it and left the room. SD chuckled and muttered to PK, "I say we call him Perkins from now on…"

* * *

During class, Umbridge and her clipboard made the day a little more interesting and chaotic. Her first appearance of the day was in PK and the boys' Divination class. Trelawney was somewhat nervous-slash-angry when she received the news of a second inspection (she had been inspected the day before in a Second Year class), but nowhere near the anger Snape had displayed. 

The first few minutes of class were spent with Trelawney passing out, well actually slamming down on the tables, copies of _The Dream Oracle_ yet again, to which Ron and Harry inwardly groaned and PK smiled. The brunette, unlike the boys, actually had developed a small fondness for this class. It was easy to fake homework for, and once you tuned the batty teacher out and focused on the book instead of her rambling, it was a decent subject.

One could tell the extent of the Divination teacher's annoyance when she threw a copy at Seamus and barely missed his head, while another copy hit Neville's chest hard enough to knock him off his cushion.

_That's gotta hurt…_PK mentally winced, glad that all she got was a copy slammed on the table in front of her and Lavender.

"Well, carry on!" Proffessor Trelawney screeched, "You all know what to do! Or am I such a substandard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book?"

The bunch of teenagers just stared at the frazzled woman for a second, before hurriedly going to work, confused at what had just occurred. Harry, though, he thought he knew what was the matter.

_Five galleons says Umbridge was here already…_

At PK's table, which was the closest to Trelawney, Lavender and Parvati were desperately trying to find out what was the matter with her, as they had always admired the woman.

"Professor? Professor, won't you tell us what's wrong?" Parvati asked.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong! I have been insulted, certainly… Insinuations have been made against me… Unfounded accusations leveled… but no, there is nothing. Wrong. At. All!" was the reply from the woman.

PK sweatdropped at the sight before returning to her textbook, _Someone's had a little too much to drink, if you ask me…_

* * *

After an amusing class period full of Trelawney's moodiness and under-the-breath cursing of Umbridge, PK, Harry, and Ron headed down to DADA and met up with Hermione and SD, who had just come from Arithmancy. 

"Seems like you and Zephyr have something in common with Umbridge, Hermione," Harry stated, once they had taken seats in class, "Both of you think Delaney's an old fraud."

Both girls frowned at the prospect of having anything in common with the toad woman, and Harry went on, not noticing, "It looks as though she's been put on probation."

SD snorted, "Well, I for one don't think the bat's a fraud. Creepy, eccentric, possible druggie, sure. Fraud? No."

PK blinked, "And why are you saying this? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were sticking up for her."

The girl frowned, "No. But think about it. Why would Dumbledore hire a Divination teacher that was a fraud? He wouldn't, unless she was able to successfully trick Dumbledore into thinking she was a true Seer. And that's is highly doubtful. I may hate her, and her subject, but hey- she's better than Toad-Woman at any rate."

Hermione nodded reluctantly, "She does have a point…"

Just then, Umbridge walked into the room and took her place at the head of the class. PK and Ron made faces at the back of her head, while the other three rolled their eyes at their companions' childishness.

"Good afternoon, class." the toad said, an air of smugness in her voice.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." chanted the class dully.

"Wands away please…"

There was no flurry of movement, as there had been for the first few weeks of class- everyone had learned by now that it was pointless to bring their wands out in this room.

Umbridge nodded, "Good; now everyone please turn their books to page thirty-four of Defensive Magical Theory, there will be-"

"No need to talk." The Duo and Trio said under their breaths.

* * *

"So, Harry… you never did tell us who that letter was from." Hermione said as the five trudged down to the dungeons for Potions class. 

"Is Hedwig all right, Harry?" added Ron, "Where'd you take her?"

"She went to Grubbly-Plank. And I met McGonagall on the way. She told me to be careful about what we send out of here, apparently someone tried to intercept Hed' and she got hurt." Harry replied, waiting until SD and PK were a little ways away before pulling out the piece of parchment that had been attached to Hedwig's leg.

_**Today, same time, same place.**_

"Who's it from, anyways?" Ron asked, as the three read over it.

"Snuffles." was Harry's muttered reply.

"What does he mean by 'Same time, same place'?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm guessing he means the common room fireplace at midnight." Ron answered.

"Of course that's what he means; I just hope no one else got to read this. But then again, I doubt they'd be able to make any sense of it." was Hermione's reply.

By this time, they had reached the classroom, and were lost in thought, only to be jolted back into reality by the snide voice of one Draco Malfoy. He was standing right outside the classroom door, waving a piece of parchment and boasting about something or another loudly so everyone, whether they wanted to or not, could hear the ferret.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quiddich team permission to play…"

Harry tuned him out, sadly used to the constant bragging of the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin. That is, until he started spouting some crap about the Gryffindor team…

"…It'll be interesting to see if they can play at all, won't it?"

"Don't rise to his bait, Harry." muttered PK, seeing the green-eyed boy frown at Malfoy's words and open his mouth as if about to say something, "It's what he wants. That's an old trick."

"I mean," Malfoy said, raising his voice louder, grey eyes glimmering with mischief as he looked in the Golden Trio's direction, "if it's a matter of influence from the Ministry, that sad team doesn't stand a bloody chance. …From what Father says, they've been looking for a chance to sack Weasley's father for years… and as for Scar-head? Father says that they've got a special place in St. Mungo's for people who're touched in the head as a result of magic."

The blonde made a horrible face, his jaw dropped and his eyes rolling around in his head. Crabbe and Goyle gve their usual chuckles of laughter while Pansy hollered in glee. Just then, there was a shout from SD, who was standing behind Harry, and something collided hard with his shoulder.

It took a second to realize that that thing was Neville, and the boy was charging straight to the bleached-blonde Slytherin.

"Neville, _no_!" Harry yelled, grabbing the back of his robes; the boy struggled frantically, trying to get at Malfoy by any means possible, who looked- oddly enough- completely shocked.

"Help me, will ya?" Harry grunted to Ron, who took a hold of the enraged boy's robes as well, dragging him backwards, away from the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were slowly inching forward, ready for a fight, while Neville was dragged father away, odd words coming out of his mouth with the little air supply he could manage.

"Not… funny… don't… Mungo's… show… him…"

PK and SD watched this with revulsion and pity, and turned to face a chuckling Malfoy, fire burning in their eyes.

"Oh, you are so dead, Mal-" SD started, only to be cut off as PK marched forward and pulled the same move Hermione had done once before. She punched the boy right in the face.

"…PK? Have I ever told you how amazingly kick-ass you are?" SD said, blinking stupidly at her usually non-physically-violent friend as Malfoy grabbed his nose and moaned in pain.

The brunette grinned in response, "Nope. But thanks for the complement, SD-chan!"

The dungeon door opened,. Snape appeared at the threshold, his black eyes swept through the lines of students to the point where Harry and Ron were still struggling with Neville.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, fighting?" Snape said in a cold, sneering tone, "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be a detention. Now inside, all of you."

Harry released Neville, and Malfoy stared stupidly at Snape, who hadn't noticed that his one of his prized students was in pain. And he continued not to notice as the class was led inside and they took out their copies of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._

"You will notice, that we have a guest today." Snape announced as the flurry of books and quills had settled. He gestured to a corner of the dungeon where Umbridge was sitting on a small stool, her clipboard in hand. Harry glanced between the two; Snape and Umbridge, the two teachers he despised as much as Malfoy… it was hard to tell which one he wanted to triumph over the other.

"We will be continuing with our study on Strengthening Solutions today. You will be preparing the first set of instructions. They are on the board, so carry on."

Harry spent the first half-hour of the lesson discreetly trying listen to the questioning the DADA teacher was putting Snape through. He couldn't hear much though, but SD and PK could. After Harry gave up trying to hear them, he amused himself by just watching the reactions between the two professors and listening to PK and SD's mumbled comments about the toad.

By the end of the hour, Umbridge was quite flustered, Malfoy was still nursing a swollen nose, most students were giving PK wary looks, and the Duo had managed to put together a fairly well-done Solution.

In their opinion, it was definitely the best class of the day.

* * *

A/N: Well… that took longer than expected. Half an hour for the first three pages, and two days for the last 10... Hmm… 

PK13: At least you got it out.

SD27: True. So, hope you're happy, minna-san!

PK13: (grin) I got to punch Malfoy!

SD27: Yeah… he really deserved it too.

PK13: SD has a new ficcie up! It's called **Mon Ange de Gardien**, and it'd make her so happy if people would read and review it (/shamless plugging)

Happy Holidays, Minna-san!

PK13 and SD27


	12. Chapter 11: Flames, Factions, and an End

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts-**

**-samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13**

SD27: …

PK13: (pouts) Just because you're not excited about the chapter doesn't mean the readers don't have to be.

SD27: (grumbles and stalks off to type)

PK13: She's just grouchy because she has to take Speech now at school… and it's making her irritable. ONWARDS!

DISCLAIMER: SD27 and PK13 don't own anything but their counterparts and the pets; though the counterparts are starting to rebel… we think they might want paychecks.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Flames, Factions, and an End to Fierce Rivalry?**

PK had to admit; Fred and George were quite talented in the art of joke making. Their 'Skiving Snackboxes' were more impressive up close than reading about them. The Twins were currently occupying one corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, showing off their latest perfected one- the 'Puking Pastille'.

The brunette sighed as for what seemed the hundredth time, Fred bit down on the orange end of a dual-colored chew, then vomited into a bucket while forcing down the other, purple, end of the thing while Lee Jordan lazily used Vanishing Spell after Vanishing Spell to erase the evidence.

_It kind of gets old after the tenth time…_she thought, glancing around the room and surveying its other occupants.

Angelina Johnson, newly appointed Quiddich team Captain, was moping in a corner over the fact that Umbridge had still refused to give Gryffindor back their playing rights, even though their first match was coming up very soon. Harry and Ron were within close proximity, also gloomy… but judging how they both had Potions texts in their hands, it was most likely because of that. Hermione kept a close watch over them, but was sparing disapproving glances at the Weasley twins, who were now taking pre-orders of their new merchandise.

PK snickered as Hermione's under-the-breath grumbling had finally gotten to Harry's temperament, causing the jet-haired boy to send an irritated glance and a growl of "Just go and stop them, then!" towards Hermione, emphasizing his point by jabbing his quill towards the red-heads.

"I can't, they're not technically doing anything wrong," she replied through gritted teeth, "They're within their rights to eat the things themselves, and no rule says that the other idiots aren't allowed to buy them, unless they're dangerous in some way… it doesn't look like they are though."

A disturbing noise that the Trio, PK, and everyone within the vicinity had gotten used to disrupted them, and they turned their attention to Fred and George's corner, where George was projectile-vomiting into the bucket, while managing to gulp down the rest of the chew in-between heaves. The red-haired teen straightened up, a grin on his face as he bowed to the large amounts of applause.

PK sighed, setting aside the finished Transformation essay she'd been working on, "That is just gross. Fascinating, but really, really gross."

Harry heard the off-handed comment from the brunette, "Yeah. You know, I don't get why the three of them only got three OWLs each," he said, watching the trio of boys collect gold from the eager group of students, "They really know their stuff…"

Hermione frowned, "They only know flashy stuff that's no real use to anyone."

"No real use?" remarked Ron, "Hermione, those three have gotten about twenty-six Galleons already… I wish I could come up with something like that!"

* * *

It was a long wait for the Trio as they waited for the crowds around the Weasley twins to die down, and then the Twins and Lee just had to count up their earnings afterwards. PK, clueless about the fact that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for her to go to bed so that Sirius could communicate to them through the fire, stayed up reading a book she found in the bottom of her trunk earlier that evening. While digging through her things, looking for a spare quill, she came upon her old book bag that had came with her when her and SD had been plunged into the alternate universe all those months ago. 

PK stopped reading for a second as she grinned wryly to herself, _'I'm getting too used to this- sometimes I even forget that SD and I don't really belong here… heh.'_

Marking her spot in her book with a slip of parchment she ripped, PK closed the book and got up off of the couch. She stretched out a bit and yawned, bidding the others goodnight as she started the trek up the spiral staircase.

Hermione and the boys watched PK out of the corner of their eyes, and sighed in relief as they heard the unmistakable noise of a door shutting.

"I thought she'd never leave," Ron muttered, as Harry frowned, "What?"

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Ronald." Hermione replied.

"True, but Sirius told us midnight, and it's near one as it is. I don't know how much longer he could have waited." was Harry's input, as he set aside his still not completed essay, deciding to leave it be for the night.

"Not much longer, I have to say. After all, I am getting rather tired."

The Trio spun around at the deep voice coming from the fireplace, "Sirius!" Ron yelped.

Sirius grinned at the freckled boy, "Hello to you too."

"Hi," chorused the Trio, all three of them coming to sit down on the rug in front of the fireplace. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, came out of nowhere, purring loudly and trying to put his face close to Sirius's.

"How're things?"

Harry shrugged, "They're not that good, actually," he stopped and smirked as Hermione pulled a hissing Crookshanks away from the fire, noticing that the cat's whiskers had been slightly singed. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quiddich teams-"

"Or secret DADA groups?" Sirius interrupted, a small smug smirk on his face that preceded a short pause in conversation.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius said, grin widening, "The Hog's Head, I ask you…"

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione huffed, "That's always packed with people-"

"And it would have been harder for people to overhear you. You've got a lot to learn, Hermione." the man chuckled.

"Who overheard us?"

"Mundungus did," Sirius shrugged, and then laughed at the puzzled looks on the teens' faces, "He was the witch under the veil."

A half hour passed as the four chattered near the hearth, Umbridge and her stupid laws were discussed, and Harry was throwing ideas around about where to hold the DADA club with Sirius when a look of panic showed itself upon his face. He turned sideways, apparently looking into the brick wall of the fireplace.

"Sirius?" Harry said anxiously.

But Sirius had vanished, leaving his godson gaping at the flames for a moment, before turning to Ron and Hermione.

"Why did he-"

Hermione gasped and leapt to her feet suddenly, staring at the fire, horrified. The others looked towards it, and gasped as well, before they fled up the stairs. A hand had appeared amongst the flames, searching as if trying to grab something it knew had been there seconds earlier. A hand that was stubby, short-fingered, and covered in gaudy, old-fashioned rings…

* * *

Meanwhile, the Trio weren't the only people using the Floo system that night. In the dark, underground common room of Slytherin House, a bleach-blonde haired figure talked to a family member in hushed tones. 

"I'm sure that you've heard that all owls are being searched as they return to the school, Father. I hope you're not upset with the late hour of this call." Draco murmured to the head in the flames.

"At the present moment, no. After all, you did say you had something of _importance_ to discuss with me, did you not?"

The tone that that Malfoy Sr. used as he spoke implied that it better be damn well worth it or he was not going to be a very happy camper. Draco nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment that he had been carrying with him for the last few weeks, waiting for the right time to contact his father about it.

"You see, Father, I discovered something that could be of use to you, and possibly to the Dark Lord." Draco said, casting a fireproof charm upon the sheet and passing it to his father through the flames. **(1)**

There was a brief lapse of conversation as Malfoy Sr. read through the sheet that Draco had passed to him, while the latter waited in silent anxiousness. After what seemed like an eternity, cold grey eyes made contact with Draco's nervous ones, and a small smirk crept upon the older wizard's face.

"Well done, Draco, well done indeed. This could prove to be very useful in the near future. Where did you get it; and don't lie, Son. I know that this handwriting does not belong to you."

A small frown marred Draco's pale face; "I found it with the new transfer student. She fell asleep in the library and I thought it was her Transfiguration notes."

"Miss Zephyr, if I recall? Ah yes, you did complain about her in a letter or two to your mother. Keep an eye on her, Draco. If she comes up with any new theories, anything else like this, report to me. Unless she is a friend of yours," here Draco's frown deepened into a scowl, "I doubt that she will be willing to share information with you willingly."

"Yes, Father."

"If that is all, I'll be going."

"It is. Goodbye, Father."

Draco received no answer as the connection was abruptly cut off. Sighing, he flopped down on the couch, wondering if what he did was the brightest thing to do. After all, his father had that smirk on his face… that one that meant something had just gone very well for him, which was never a good thing. Closing his eyes, he sat there in thought, not noticing as a short feminine figure glared at him through the darkness before returning silently to the girls' dorms.

* * *

"Umbridge has been reading your mail, Harry. There's no doubt about it." 

"You think the Toad attacked Hedwig?" he replied angrily.

Hermione nodded, "I'm almost certain of it. And by the way, your frog's trying to get away from you."

Harry pointed his wand at the bullfrog that was hopping closer and closer to the edge of the table- _Accio! - _And it zoomed back into his hand, probably disappointed that it almost had been free and Hermione had to go and open her big mouth.

Charms was one of the best lessons to enjoy a private conversation; there was so much talking and moving going on that it was a small chance that one would be overheard in the noise of the classroom. Today, with the room full of the sound of bullfrogs croaking and ravens fluttering, and not to mention the heavy rains pouring down on the windows and roof from outside, the Trio's whispered conversation on how Umbridge had almost caught Sirius the night before went unnoticed.

"I've been suspecting this ever since Filch accused you of ordering Dung bombs a few weeks ago, Harry. It seemed such a stupid lie, really." Hermione whispered, "I mean, once your letter had been read, it would have been quite clear that you weren't ordering them, so you wouldn't have been in trouble at all- it's a rather weak joke, right? Then I thought, what if someone just did that as an excuse to read your mail? And it _was_ Umbridge's hand that popped up in the flames last night, after all. And by the way, you're squashing your frog."

Harry looked down to see that he was indeed clutching the frog still residing in his hand rather tightly, actually enough to make its eyes begin to bulge out; he dropped it back onto the desk.

"It was a very close call last night," Harry muttered, "I just wonder if Umbridge knows how close of a call it actually was. _Silencio!_"

The bullfrog he was working with continued its croaking, and Harry frowned, wondering what he did wrong. He watched as Hermione performed the charm effortlessly, and hers went silent. Sighing distractedly, he waved his wand toward the frog again and watched wide-eyed as it swelled and started giving off a high-pitched whistle-like shriek. Hermione quickly cast a Silencio over it, and frowned exasperatedly at Harry, who shrugged and turned back to the poor animal.

"If she'd caught Snuffles…"

"Then he'd be back in Azkaban this morning, Harry. Well, he mustn't do it again, that's for sure. I just don't know how we're going to let him know anything since we can't send him an owl…"

"Watch out! Frog coming through! Get back here, dang it!"

Hermione and Harry ducked as a bullfrog, followed by SD running after it, shot their way. Apparently the girl still had a few bugs to work out with her wand work. Ron sighed at the Slytherin's antics and shrugged as he replied to the conversation the other two were having before they were interrupted.

"I don't reckon he'd risk it again anyways," he sighed, pointing his wand to the raven in front of him, "He's not stupid- he knows he almost got caught. _Silencio!_"

The large, ugly raven let out a caw. Ron tried again, but nothing happened and the raven cawed louder.

"_Silencio! SILENCIO_!"

"It's the way you're moving the wand; you don't wave it, you give it a sharp jab…"

Ron frowned, "Ravens are harder than frogs!"

Hermione sighed, "Then lets swap, Ronald."

Harry sighed and went back to work on his own frog, knowing that the two would probably end up fighting again anyways.

* * *

Across the room, SD and PK were practicing with their own animals. SD was still trying to work with her frog, which was ill tempered and PK swore was reminiscent of SD in the morning, before coffee. The brunette, on the other hand, was whimpering because she got settled with a raven, and she didn't want to perform any spells on it, claiming it'd be like her using it on her beloved Rakir. 

"For Ra's sake, PK. It's just a silencing spell! It won't harm it any!" SD frowned at her friend.

"But… But…" PK stuttered, trying to think of a way to get out of it.

"If you won't do it, then I will. I need the practice anyways."

PK stepped protectively in front of the raven, "NO! Knowing you, you're going to blow poor Kage-chan into a bazillion pieces!"

SD blinked at the frowning PK, "You… named it. You named the raven. That's kind of pathetic. And I'm not so bad with a wand that I'd blow the bird up!"

"SD, you inflated your frog up like a helium balloon that suddenly lost its air. And so _what_ if I named him? He's cute…" PK replied, patting the top of the raven's head, "aren't you?"

SD sighed and went back to working on her frog, muttering under her breath and laughing at PK when she got extra practice of the Silencing Charm for homework.

* * *

During their free-hours, the students were allowed to stay inside because of the torrential downpour occurring outside. SD found PK and the Trio inside a noisy classroom on the first floor and ran over to them, crushing PK in a hug. 

"Ack! What was that for?" PK squeaked, trying to get out of SD's grip.

SD pulled a bag of candy that had a tag reading "To: SD, From: PK" on it. The bag was filled with small pink and white candies that were pill-shaped.

"The bag of Good and Plenty! **(2) **I can't believe you found some! Where'd you get it? Hmm?" SD replied, pulling out a few of the small candies.

PK's eyes widened, as she had never sent SD any candy, and there was the fact that the pill-shaped candy looked too much like…

"SD, don't-"

The blonde popped a few of the white ones into her mouth and munched happily on them. "Yummm!"

"-Eat… them." PK sighed; watching as SD's face turned violently green all of a sudden and she ran off, one hand over her mouth and another over her stomach. PK picked up the bag that SD had dropped and took a look at one of the candies, scratching off the white candy coating to see orange looking back at her.

"Fred and George are so dead when SD gets a hold of them…" PK muttered, noticing that the pink ones evidently were the antidotes as they were purple underneath the pink coating.

"I'll be right back you guys," she said to the Trio, "And I'd warn those two idiots to watch out later."

PK followed SD's path to the nearest lavatory, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her retreating back. Ron started snickering a bit, and Harry did as well. Hermione gave the two a glare, "That was not funny, I actually feel sort of bad for the girl."

Harry shook his head; "They've been at each other all year long- Zephyr should have known to at least check the stuff before eating it."

"Yeah," added Ron, "Remember they tried to give one of them that Canary Cream? It didn't work, so Fred and George had to try a different tactic. It's really nothing, and besides- it was only Zephyr. She's a Slytherin."

Hermione whacked Ron over the head with her Arithmancy textbook, "Ronald Weasley! You're such a prat sometimes! Argh!"

Before Ron could reply, Angelina came struggling through the crowd of students and beamed at them, "I've got permission to reform the Quiddich team!" she yelled, elated.

"Excellent!" Ron and Harry chorused.

Angelina nodded, "Yep! I went to McGonagall, and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore. Anyways, Umbridge was forced to give it. Hah! So you guys need to be at the pitch tonight since we've only got three weeks until our first game, all right?"

The boys nodded, and Angelina ran off, going to find more members of the team to tell them the good news. Ron's smile slipped slightly as he looked out the window, which was now opaque because of the seemingly endless hammering of rain on the glass.

"I hope this clears up… What's up with you, Hermione?" Ron asked, noticing that the bushy-haired girl was gazing out the window, frowning at nothing and an un-focused look in her eyes.

"Just thinking, that's all…" she muttered in reply, still frowning at the window.

"About Snuffles?" Harry asked.

"No, not exactly…" Hermione replied slowly, "More… wondering… I suppose we're doing the right thing… I think… aren't we?"

The boys blinked in obvious confusion, then looked at each other. "Well, that clears things up," Ron said sarcastically, "It would've been really annoying if you hadn't explained yourself properly, after all."

Hermione turned her attention to the red-haired boy and gave him a look that seemed to say that she hadn't even realized that he was there. "I was just wondering," she repeated, voice stronger, "whether or not we're doing the right thing with this Defense group."

"What?" the boys said together.

"But Hermione- it was your idea in the first place!" Ron protested.

"I know… but after talking to Snuffles…"

"But he's all for it!" Harry replied.

"Yes, and that's what made me think that maybe it's not such a good idea after all."

Harry glared, annoyed, at her. "So, just because Sirius agrees with us is reason to not set this up?"

Hermione now looked rather tense and miserable, probably wishing she'd never have brought any of it up in the first place; looking down at her hands, she mumbled, "Do you really trust his judgment, Harry?"

"Yes, yes I do! He's always given us great advice!"

Hermione sighed; a slight lapse in response occurred as if the bushy-haired girl was thinking through her next words carefully. "Don't you think he's become a little… reckless… since he's been cooped up at Grimmauld Place? You don't think he's kind of… living… through us?"

"What d'you mean 'living through us'?" Harry retorted angrily.

"I mean… well, he seems like he's keen to kind of egg us on about this…"

Ron blinked, perplexed. He shook his head at Hermione, "Sirius is right," he said, "you _do_ sound just like my mother."

* * *

PK finally caught up with SD and passed her the pink antidote pills through the lavatory stall, telling her what the candies really were. "I tried to tell you not to eat them…" she said mockingly, "But you never listen to me when sugar's involved, now do you?" 

SD came out of the stall, breathing heavily and glaring at the brunette, before going over to the sink to wash her mouth out. "I thought they were from you. You're not taking those two dimwits' side, now are you, PK? Hmm?"

PK snorted, "Of course not, SD! …Though it was kind of funny to see your eyes get all wide and face all green… I don't think I've ever seen you run so fast!"

SD kicked the laughing girl in the shin before fixing her hair and heading towards the door, "C'mon, PK. It's just about lunch time."

PK stopped rubbing her newly injured leg and blinked at the girl, "After all that, you still want to eat?" she asked.

PK caught a hint of malicious gleaming in the blonde's eyes. "Duh. It's lunch! And of course, Fred and George _never_ miss lunch, do they?" And with that, SD bolted out the restroom doors and to the Great Hall, PK trailing once again in her wake.

_Ra have mercy on their souls…SD's gonna kill them…_

* * *

"How. Dare. You. Feed. Me. That. Crap!" 

A good deal of the Gryffindor table, as well as most of the student body watched amused and frightened as an enraged blonde and red-haired girl beat the infamous Weasley twins over the head with a textbook, emphasizing each word she said with another whack. The pair had tried to flee, but SD had quickly pulled out her wand and used a Sticking Charm to make sure they stayed stuck to the table bench.

Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned, after all…

"It was a joke, Zephyr! A prank! Ow… get off it, already!" Fred moaned, clutching his head and trying to avoid SD's copy of _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi._

"It's not like you haven't done any to us! You were just dumb enough to fall for- bloody _hell_, that smarts!" George added, getting a huge bump on the head for the 'dumb' comment.

"And then you had the audacity to go and disguise it as one of my favorite candies!" SD roared, stopping the book in mid-swing, blinking confusedly at the pair, "How did you know that, anyways?"

"Uhh… if we say 'lucky guess', will you stop beating on us?" Fred whined.

"…Are you going to feed me those things again?" SD growled.

"No ma'am!" they squeaked, fearing the book that was raised menacingly above them.

She lowered the book and grinned, "Good. Now, boys- this is what happens when you take a prank too far. Did you even think of what might have happened if PK hadn't discovered that they were altered versions of those Puking Pastilles I've been hearing about?"

A glum "No…" was her answer.

"See? Now, let's keep it to pranks that don't mess up one's bodily functions, okay?"

"Okay."

SD clapped her hands together and pulled her wand out again. "Good boys. Now I'm going to go eat. And just for the hell of it, _Aguamenti!_".

SD smirked as her new favorite charm drenched the boys, and their plates. With a small spring in her step she took up her usual seat next to PK and grinned, ignoring the murderous glares sent by Fred and George… and seeing as they were still stuck to their seats, they really couldn't do anything about it.

The blonde sighed contentedly and reached for a plate. "Well, that made me feel better."

"Glad to hear that, SD." PK replied, not really paying attention.

Ron, on the other hand, looked horrified, "You beat…my brothers… with a _textbook_. And you say you feel _better_ now? What is wrong with you?"

The Duo looked at each other, then shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

The weather did not improve as the day went on, so by seven that evening, when Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quiddich team went down to the pitch for practice, they were soaked within minutes and had a harm time catching their footing on the sodden grass and slippery puddles of mud that were everywhere. The sky was a thundery grey, and the light and warmth of the changing rooms was welcomed, even though everyone knew that the shelter from the outside weather was temporary. Fred and George were debating whether or not to use some of their Skiving Snackboxes to get out of practice. 

"-but I bet she'd know what we'd done," Fred said, whispering to his twin, "If only I hadn't offered to sell her some Puking Pastilles yesterday."

"And the stunt Zephyr pulled earlier didn't help matters much either." added George, "My head still hurts. We could try the Fever Fudge- no one's seen that yet."

"Does it work?" Ron butted in, sounding hopeful as the hammering of the rain of the roof grew stronger and the winds picked up their howling to what might have been a record for the day.

"Well, yeah," Fred shrugged, "Your temperature'll go right up-"

"-but you get these huge pus-filled boils too," George finished, "and we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet."

"I don't see any boils." Ron said, frowning at his brothers.

"No, well, you wouldn't," said Fred darkly, "they're not in a place you'd normally display to the public-"

"-but they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the ass."

Ron blanched and Harry shook his head while Fred and George started snickering a bit. Angelina came out of the Captain's office and called for the attention of the group.

"All right, listen up! I know it's not ideal weather, but there's a good chance we'll be playing Slytherin in conditions like this so it's a good idea to work out how we're going to cope with them. Harry- do you remember what you did to your glasses that one time we played Hufflepuff in that storm?"

Harry nodded, "Hermione did it." He pulled out his wand and pointed it to his glasses, saying "_Impervius!_". With that spell, Harry's glasses were now water-proof, and the rest of the team copied the jet-haired teen, applying the charm to their faces.

* * *

Practice was rather pathetic, and it was mostly to blame on the fact that even with _Impervius _added to help their sight, it was still hard to see more than five inches in front of your broom. Angelina led the disgruntled team back into the changing room, insisting rather fiercely that it hadn't been a waste of time to practice. Fred and George were walking bandy-legged, mumbling to themselves how 'a few of them had ruptured' and were wincing with every step. Harry could hear them complaining as he dried off his hair with a towel. Suddenly a sharp pain jolted through his head from his scar, more painful than it had been for several months. 

"OUCH!" Harry exclaimed, drawing the attention of several people, who inquired if Harry was all right. He emerged from behind his towel; the changing room slightly blurred without the help of his glasses but still able to tell that almost the whole group was staring at him.

"Nothing," he lied, "I just poked myself in the eye that's all."

But he gave Ron a significant look and they trailed behind the rest of the leaving group so they could discuss it privately. "What happened?" Ron asked, the second Alicia had left the room, "Was it your scar?"

"Yeah."

"But…" looking scared, Ron strode off towards the window and looked out at the rain, "He- he can't be anywhere near us, can he?"

"I doubt it; he's probably miles away, but he's… angry."

Harry hadn't meant to say that at all, but somehow he just knew that somewhere, Voldemort was in a towering temper; something wasn't going right. Ron paled at Harry's words, "Did you see him?" he asked, looking terrified. "Did… you get a vision or something?"

"No… just… I don't know how to explain it, Ron."

"Is this what it was about last time, when you had that detention with Zephyr in Umbridge's office? You-Know-Who was angry?"

Harry shook his head; "No… he was pleased, last time. Really pleased… he thought something good was going to happen. And then the night before we came to Hogwarts, back at the Headquarters, I felt that he was furious."

He looked over to Ron, who was gaping at him and looked rather like a fish, "You could take over for Trelawney, mate." He said in an awed voice.

"I'm not making predictions, Ron," said Harry.

The two debated over it for a while, Ron urging Harry to tell Dumbledore, or at least Sirius, while Harry adamantly protested doing so, saying that the two already knew and that there was no means of contacting the Azkaban escapee anyway.

"C'mon, we've got Silencing Charms to practice." Harry muttered, changing the topic and hurrying out into the storm, his mind on other things, like why Voldemort was so angry.

_What's got him so frustrated…? "He's got other plans, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed… stuff he can only get by stealth, like a weapon. Something that he didn't have last time." I haven't thought of those words since that night of questioning back at the Headquarters… why are they coming back to me now? What could he be looking for… and why is he so angry over it?_

Those thoughts plagued him until he and Ron reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Mimblulus Mimbletonia." Ron said in a dreary, tired voice, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. They climbed through the portrait hole and into the warm, fire-lit common room. It was pretty much empty, except for a few older students at work at the tables in the corner and a dozing PK, who had been reading the same book as the night before. Hermione was nowhere to be found, and Crookshanks was sitting on a pile of knobbly elf-sized hats that Hermione had taken to knitting, hoping that the House-Elves would chance upon them and end up being freed from what she thought was slavery. Harry was rather grateful that the girl wasn't around, as knowing her, she'd be inquiring into the business with his scar once Ron opened his mouth and frankly, he was not in the mood to do so.

Pulling out his Potions text, he tried to focus on getting the essay due for Snape in the morning done, although in reality he was only pretending to concentrate. By the time midnight came and went, Harry had barely written anything down. Ron went to bed a few minutes later, and Harry was still reading and re-reading a paragraph on the uses of scurvy-grass, lovage, and sneezewort and not taking in a word of it.

PK was still dozing sitting up on the couch, though it was pretty obvious she was in a pretty deep sleep. Harry wondered vaguely how she could sleep in such an uncomfortable position before his thoughts got more jumbled with Potions properties, the thing with his scar and Sirius, and oh, he was so tired… a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt, would they? No…

The book slipped sideways from his grip and landed with a thud on the floor, his head fell sideways…

_

* * *

_

_He was walking once more down a windowless corridor, this time though… it seemed rather familiar, as if he had seen it outside of his dreams… His footsteps echoed in the silence, the door at the end of the passage loomed larger; his heartbeat sped up with excitement._

_If only he could reach it, open it… enter the room that was sure to be beyond… _

_Harry stretched out his fingers, inches away…._

_

* * *

_

"Harry Potter, sir!"

He awoke suddenly, the candles had all been extinguished in the common room, the fire was almost out, and the room was quite dark. Something was moving towards the teen, and sleepily he sat upright in his chair, "Whozzair?" he called.

"Dobby has your owl, sir!" a squeaky voice called out.

"Dobby?" Harry repeated dumbly, still feeling the effects of grogginess as he squinted around in the dim light. He saw the house-elf standing near the pile of knitted hats; Hedwig perched on his outstretched arm. But it was Dobby's appearance that made Harry crack a smile; the elf's pointed ears were sticking out from beneath what looked like all the hats that Hermione had ever knitted, as well as a few scarves and too many mismatched socks to count.

"Dobby volunteered to return Harry Potter's owl!" said the elf, with a look of pure adoration on its face, "Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all well now, sir!"

Dobby bowed deeply to Harry, and Hedwig hooted annoyed before fluttering over to the arm of Harry's chair.

"Thanks, Dobby!" Harry replied, stroking Hedwig's head and blinking, trying to rid himself of the sleepy feeling threatening to overcome him at any given moment, "Err… have you been taking all off the clothes Hermione's been leaving out?"

"Oh, no sir. Dobby has been taking some for Winky, too." Dobby said happily, going around and beginning to tidy things up around the room.

"Yeah, how is Winky?" Harry asked, watching as the elf's ears drooped a bit.

"Winky is still drinking lots, sir," he said sadly, "She still does not care for clothes, Harry Potter. Nor do the other house-elves. None of them will clean Gryffindor Tower anymores, so Dobby is left to do it all by himself. But Dobby does not mind, for he always hopes to meet Harry Potter sir, and tonight he got his wish!" Here he sank once more into a deep bow, "But Harry Potter does not seem very happy; is he having bad dreams, I wonder? Dobby heard him muttering in his sleep."

Harry shrugged, fighting back a yawn, "Not really bad. I've had worse."

Dobby surveyed the jet-haired teen out of his vast, orblike green eyes. "Dobby wishes he could help Harry Potter, because Harry Potter set Dobby free and he is much happier, that he is."

Harry smiled. "You can't help me, Dobby. But thanks for the offer."

He bent down to pick up his book, and watched in amusement as Dobby poked awake the still-sleeping-on-the-couch PK, who blinked sleepily then gave out a low shriek at the elf in front of her.

"Dobby not mean to scare Miss Sleepy-girl, but she is needing to go to her room so Dobby can clean." The elf said apologetically, handing PK the book that had fallen to the floor when she jumped up.

"Ehh… yeah. No problem, Dobby." She replied, before turning to Harry, "And stop with the grinning, Scar-boy. Wasn't that funny."

Dobby frowned, "Miss Sleepy-girl shouldn't say things like that to the Great Harry Potter, that she should not!"

Tuning the two out for a second, Harry's gaze turned to the faint pearly-white scars on the back of his hand, where Umbridge's quills had left their mark. Something clicked in his mind, and he interrupted the debate between the other two occupants of the room.

"Wait, there is something you could do for me, Dobby." He said slowly. The elf bounced over to his side, beaming.

"Just name it, Harry Potter, sir!"

"Harry Potter, sir?" PK snorted under her breath, marking her place in her book and chuckling at Dobby's title.

Harry frowned at PK, then turned his attention back to the beaming elf in front of him. "I need to find a place where about twenty-nine people could practice Defense without any of the teachers being able to find out. Especially… Professor Umbridge."

Expecting Dobby's smile to vanish and ears to droop, he was quite surprised when the elf clapped his hands and bounced up and down.

"Dobby know the perfect place! The elves know it as The Come and Go room, or the Room of Requirement! You can only enter it if you need things badly, sir. Dobby has taken Winky there when she has had too too much to drink and found things to help her there. Dobby knows that Mr. Filch uses has found extra cleaning supplies there as well."

"How many people know about it, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"I do." Muttered PK, "It's somewhere on the seventh floor, right?"

Dobby nodded his head, "But it is a tricky tricky room to find, Harry Potter sir. Mostly people stumble upon it and not find it again for a long time. So very few know where it is, they do. But Dobby knows exactly where it is! Dobby can take you there now, if you like!"

Looking at the clock on the wall, he was tempted to go grab his Invisibility Cloak and leave then. But, he was just too tired. Getting the directions from Dobby, he wrote them down on spare parchment and bid goodnight to the elf, as did PK, and left him to his work.

* * *

The storm was still raging strong as ever the next day. Double Herbology was a pain to get to, and Care of Magical Creatures had been relocated to a free classroom on the ground floor. Angelina came by during lunch to tell Ron and Harry that Quiddich practice had been canceled for the night as well. 

"Good," Harry replied quietly when she told them, "Because we've found a place to hold our first Defense meeting. Meet us tonight, eight 'o clock, seventh floor across from that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Tell Katie and Alicia, would you?"

She looked slightly surprised, but Angelina agreed to tell the others. Ron and Hermione gave Harry a look that said 'explain-now-please'. He told them about the talk with Dobby the night before, and assured them that the room was safe and was real, as PK had heard of it as well.

Together the Trio, with PK's help, spent most of the day seeking out students who had signed the paper in the Hog's Head and telling them where to meet that evening. Somewhat to Harry's chagrin, it was Ginny Weasley who had found Cho Chang and he friend first and had informed them of the meeting that night; however, by dinner he was confident that all other twenty-five people who had signed that list were notified.

Around seven thirty, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and PK all headed up to the Room of Requirement, Harry clutching a worn piece of parchment in his hand and looking at it every so often. Fifth years had a curfew of nine 'o clock, unlike the younger students, but that didn't keep them from looking around warily for any signs of faculty or trouble as they made their way to the seventh floor. They hurried along, keeping watch of where Filch was as well as Mrs. Norris and Umbridge's dots on the Marauders' Map.

The quartet stopped where Dobby had described to them that the room would be- a blank stretch of wall across from a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy's ridiculous effort of training trolls to do ballet. Harry did as the directions told him: walk past the wall three times, thinking hard of what you were in need of. Soon, a door popped up on the blank stretch of wall and the group entered the room.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room…**_

"Hey, Zephyr! Finish that Herbology essay yet?"

SD glanced from her textbook to one of the fifth year boys she shared a Herbology class with, "What does it look like?" she said.

"Oh, heh… sorry. Umm, can I see it when you're done?"

"No."

"Why not? C'mon, I really need help and you're doing really well in there…"

"That's besides the point. I'm not letting you cheat off me," was the dull retort, "Now scram."

SD Zephyr was not in a good mood. Not in a good mood at all. For the last few days, she had the feeling that someone was watching her, and Pansy had been extra cruel lately, even for the girl's standards. Not to mention she hadn't caught much sight of PK that day, even in classes it seemed like she was avoiding talking to the blonde.

'_I wonder what's up with her…' _she thought gloomily, _'she didn't even want to go down to the library with me today… stupid baka PK-chan.'_

Getting the feeling that someone was staring at her again, SD whipped her head around and surveyed the room, just to see the normal groups of students working on homework, or playing Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap by the fire.

"God, I'm going paranoid…" she muttered to herself.

"I'll second that opinion, SD."

Blinking oddly, she looked up from her book and glared at the smug face of Draco, who was leaning over the couch where SD was residing.

"Oh, so we're on first name terms now, are we?" SD replied coolly, "What do you want, Malfoy? And before you ask, no I won't let you see any of my completed homework."

Malfoy's shrugged, "Well, I guess that's to be expected… we've haven't been on the best of terms for the last few months, now have we?"

That just confirmed SD's thoughts; the guy was definitely up to something. "Bitter enemies out to strangle each other is how I would have put it, really," was her reply, giving a sharp, distrusting look to the teen in front of her.

Malfoy didn't seem perturbed at her words, but instead flashed her a friendly smile and stuck out a hand, "I say we start over, call a truce of sorts. Really, we started off on the wrong foot over a silly argument, and I'm willing to put that all behind. What do you say?"

SD was suddenly aware of the silence that had overcome the Common Room. Most, if not all, of the occupants were watching the scene taking place.

'_Probably never seen Malfoy apologize to anyone for anything before…'_ was the vague thought running through her head at that moment as she turned grey-blue eyes back to Malfoy and his outstretched hand. _'It's probably a trap… he's trying to lure me into something or some trick… then again, I doubt he'd do this in public if that were the case… and this alliance may prove to be useful in the future…'_

With a hesitant sigh, SD shook Malfoy's hand. "Truce, then, Malfoy."

"Draco, SD; its Draco. We're friends now, remember?" chuckled the teen.

"Whatever… Draco."

As Malfoy walked away, seeming not to care about the numerous stares and murmurs directed to his back, SD had the odd feeling that she had just done something very, very wrong…

* * *

Malfoy was heading up to his room but was stopped by Pansy right next to the staircase. 

"What was all that just now, Draco?" she murmured, slightly angry.

He smirked and shrugged. "Father wants me to keep an eye on the brat, and this'll just make things easier. She's smarter than we take her for, Pansy dear, and she's been of use to us, even though she doesn't know it."

Pansy bit her lip, deciding not to tell Draco that she had witnessed a part of the conversation Malfoy and his father had had a few nights before. **(4)** She hadn't really understood it, only getting that her Draco had mentioned that stupid blonde transfer girl in letters to his mother. To tell the truth, she had been a bit jealous, what with Malfoy spying on SD and following her and that Gryffindor girl to the library afterwards, instead of spending time with her.

"There's something odd about her," Pansy said after a second, "I looked up her surname in an archive of Pure-blooded ones, and I found no trace. Do you think she's a Mudblood? That would be rather shameful… to have one in Slytherin House of all places!"

Malfoy nodded his head, "She's foreign after all, maybe that's it. Though she doesn't follow any real proper manners or any hint of proper upbringing… and didn't you notice how the first couple weeks she still seemed a bit surprised at many normal things? And how she always changed the subject if someone brought up what school she attended before this one?"

Pansy frowned, "Something's odd about that girl; it's hard to believe we're just noticing this too… and I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

"Right, shall we get practicing then? I was thinking maybe _Expelliarmus_, the Disarming Charm, first. I know it's pretty basic, but I've found it rather useful…" 

"Oh please. You really think something like _Expelliarmus_ is going to help us win against You-Know-Who?"

The DA had been official for all of thirty seconds before Harry, the newly appointed leader, had been given his first complaint. Zacharias Smith glared disdainfully at Harry, who shut him up with a remark of, "It saved my life last June. I've used it against him and it worked. But if you think it's too basic for you, you can leave if you wish."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly and didn't move. No one else complained either.

"Alright then. Everyone get into pairs of two and practice." Harry said, feeling odd about issuing a command and feeling even odder as he watched as it was obeyed.

"Okay everyone! On the count of three, then! One! Two! Three!"

A chorus of Expelliarmus's rang out through the room as wands sailed in all directions, spells hit books, shelves, and sent things flying around the room. PK, paired up with Neville for this exercise, was too quick for the boy as his wand went flying up on top of a bookshelf. Harry retrieved it for him with a Summoning Charm in a flash though.

Glancing around the room, Harry felt he was right about starting the basics first: there was a lot of shoddy spellwork going on, and many opponents weren't getting hit at all, or were just caused to jump or wince slightly as the spell brushed over them.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Neville, and PK, not really paying attention, was caught off-guard and her wand soaring off and landing at Harry's feet.

"I DID IT!" Neville yelled gleefully, "I've never been able to do that one before- I DID IT!"

PK and Harry chuckled at the look on the elated teen's face. "Good for you, Nev'!" Harry yelled encouragingly, deciding not to ruin his joy by telling him that in a real duel, his opponent wouldn't be caught off guard like that.

Walking around, he observed each of the pairs, except for Cho and her friend's. But after twice around, he decided he really couldn't do that anymore without making it obvious he was avoiding going near her.

Ginny and Michael Corner were working rather well together, he noted. Fred and George were being their normal selves as they kept making Smith's wand fly out of his hands when he was about to cast a spell, and same went for PK. Harry glanced at the two, who shrugged, grinning, before returning to their own practice. The Creevy brothers couldn't aim for beans, Ernie was putting too much flair into his wandwork, and an odd girl named Luna Lovegood was waving her wand around half-heartedly.

"Okay, stop!" Harry yelled, but was ignored. "Stop! STOP!"

'I need a whistle,' He thought, and was granted with one appearing on a stack of books a few feet away. After stopping them to let them take a break, they resumed it again, and did this on and off until it was ten past nine; which meant they immediately needed to leave or risk being caught by Filch or anyone else patrolling the halls for out-of-bounds students.

"We'll meet next Wednesday, then." Harry called out to the students that were leaving. When it was just he, Ron, Hermione, and PK left, the four cleaned up the room and flopped down on the cushions in the corner for a small reprieve.

"That was really good, Harry." Hermione said, getting up and stretching.

"Total blast." Added PK, walking to the door and opening it, "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

**(1) I've taken liberties with this, seeing as I remember Molly Weasley passing a piece of toast to someone through the floo. I assume then, that Draco would be able to give the notes to Lucius as well. If not, then, well, CREAVIVE LIBERTIES! Mwaha.**

**(2) "Good and Plenty" is an old-fashioned candy that SD27 loves… it's small, pill-shaped, candy-coated licorice pieces that come in a magenta and white color. Now she wants some badly…**

**(3) I've just realized that writing Dobby's talking scenes are fun… and slightly reminiscent of PK13 when she talks in third person. Heh.**

**(4) Alright, fess up… how many of you were thinking SD earlier? Hmm? **

A/N: TA DA! The end of the chapter!

PK13: Holy Ra… about damn time, woman!

SD27: I know, I know… stupid finals. Stupid play tryouts. Stupid math homework that takes me two hours to finish...

PK13: Or it could be your stupid laziness. Well, please read and review, minna-san, as always.

SD27: But, I'd like to ask something from you all if you don't mind… it's been bugging me a bit as I write this, and my opinion is that SD and PK aren't, but do you guys think they're Mary-Sueish? And how many of you would read the third part of this trilogy if it weren't as much of a humor one as ASOUS or HWGA are? I'd like to knooooooow…

Well, ja ne minna!

PK13 and SD27


	13. Chapter 12: Flight and Freefall

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts**

**-samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13**

A/N: I have no excuses for not updating. Gomen nasai minna-san for the long break. (bows in shame)

DISCLAIMER: If it's familiar outside of this story, we don't own it. Duh.

* * *

**Chapter 12- Flight and Freefall**

There were some things, SD had concluded, that were just too weird to be true. Her new little group of 'friends' that was once her enemies-slash-rivals being one of them.

The Slytherin had stumbled groggily down the stairs that morning, surprisingly early. She had pulled herself out of bed on her own, on time, and upon seeing the almost empty dorm (Daphne was still sleeping) she shrugged, grabbed her books, and decided to head down for breakfast.

What she wasn't expecting, however, was to enter the Slytherin common room and be greeted genially by the same group of Fifth years that had snubbed her for the last few months. Pansy and Millicent gave small smiles to the blonde as she entered, while Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy sat on a couch nearby.

"G'morning! And we didn't have to send anyone up to go get you… please tell me this is going to be a regular thing?" Pansy greeted, laughing slightly at the look on SD's face.

"…Who are you and what have you done with Parkinson?" the girl muttered, sending Pansy a wary expression.

"Get off of it, SD. We've put everything behind us, remember? You're one of the group now," Malfoy chuckled from behind his Quiddich magazine, "So no need to be paranoid."

The platinum-blonde teen tucked the magazine into a robe pocket and stood up, "Now, let's go to breakfast," he said, clapping his hands together and beginning to walk towards the exit.

Pansy walked forward and clung onto Malfoy's arm, as was per usual of the girl; she smiled up at him before turning to SD, "You'll be joining us for breakfast, won't you?"

"I…uh…" the girl stuttered as six pairs of eyes turned to her.

'_The hell am I supposed to say? …One meal wouldn't hurt, I guess…'_

"Well, SD?" Malfoy prompted, raising an eyebrow.

SD sighed, biting her lip before nodding, "I guess… but it's not going to be a regular thing, Malfoy."

"How many times do I have to tell you, SD? It's Draco now."

"…Don't push it."

* * *

"What the heck… Ron, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" PK muttered as Malfoy and his entourage, now including a slightly uncomfortable-looking SD, entered the Great Hall. 

"I dunno… what are you seeing?" the red-head replied, looking in the general direction PK was, "I only see Malfoy walking in… so what?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and reached across the table, grabbing Ron's head and pointing it at the small group of Slytherins, "Look, you nimrod! SD's with them… why is she with them?"

"I don't know! And you're hurting my head, leggo!" Ron cried, feeling very uncomfortable as his neck was stretched to its limits.

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that, Ron," PK muttered, releasing him as she continued glaring over at the table filled with green and silver clad students, "But I wonder what's going on…"

* * *

PK didn't get a chance to ask SD about what was up with the new change in the rivalry-friendship status between her and Malfoy's pack of goons until the free period after lunch. The blonde had tried to weasel her way out of the group and sit with PK at lunch, but Pansy and Millicent had cornered her and practically dragged her off to the table with them. 

_'Geez… you'd think they're my babysitters or something- I guess once you become friends with Malfoy you're expected to stick to his side like glue or something…'_ she mused agitatedly as she picked at her dessert while the group around her chattered about the upcoming Quiddich game in two weeks.

"Well, I'm done!" SD smiled, wanting to get away from the group as soon as possible, "I'll see you guys in class."

She grabbed her things and exited the Great Hall, heading towards the library, where PK and her spent heir free study hour every other day. Walking down the corridors, she absently wondered what PK would think of the whole situation she had gotten herself into. Obviously it was suspicious that Malfoy of all people would call a truce,

_'Maybe he's just tired of the tension in the house, the teachers are starting to really come down on us and all this hate-ness is distracting, after all…'_

But in her mind, it was completely clear that it was not just because he wanted to be friends all of a sudden. How he got the rest of his group to go along with this was another thought tugging at the back of her mind as she entered the library and sat down at her usual table nestled in a corner of bookshelves near the windows. Pulling out her half-finished Herbology paper that was due the period after this one, she began to half-heartedly work on it while she waited for her friend to show up.

_'Maybe I'm just thinking too much into this business with Malfoy… maybe for once he's not trying to pull anything…'_

* * *

"SD! About damn time I get to talk to you!" PK harshly whispered as she threw her bag on the table. SD looked up from her essay, now sporting a line of ink across the bottom half of the parchment, and glared venomously at the brunette. 

"The hell, PK! Look what you made me do!" was the retort.

"What's up with you and the Ferret, huh? You… you were being friendly with that group of jerks earlier! Tell me what's going on!"

SD sighed, throwing down her quill and rolling her eyes, "Malfoy called truce last night in front of maybe half the house, I accepted, we shook on it, and now we're not hating each other anymore."

PK blinked, "But why? Why would he do that? Something's not right here, SD."

"You're telling me. But I decided to go with it anyway; it's hard enough being wary of the Twins slipping me something in my food or drink as well as watching where I step in my own dorm room. Truce was welcomed, actually."

"…As long as you know what you're doing, and you're not abandoning me, I guess I'll get over it." PK smiled after a moment.

SD grinned cheekily before waving her ruined essay in front of PK's face, "Now guess who's going to re-copy this whole thing for me in penance for indirectly ruining it, PK…"

"Ehehe… is it too late to say sorry?"

* * *

The following two weeks were rather uplifting for the Boy-Who-Lived. The knowledge that the first Defense Association meeting had gone as well as it did gave him some kind of glowing, satisfying feeling. It made it possible to live through Umbridge's classes, and even look her in the eyes with a bland smile- knowing that he and the rest of the DA were resisting her horrible restrictions right underneath her nose. 

Every time he was supposed to be reading Wilbert Slinkhard's book during DADA, his mind was filled with memories of their most recent meetings. Such as ones of Neville successfully disarming Hermione, Colin Creevey mastering the Impediment Jinx, PK shooting off one of the strongest disarming charms he'd seen in a while, and Parvati reducing a table of Sneakoscopes to dust after a powerful Reductor Curse.

It was rather difficult to have a set day per week for the meetings, as there were members/captains from three of the four Hogwarts Quiddich teams, and the first game of the year was rapidly approaching. It was all most of the students could talk about. Harry however, was not set back by this fact, as Hermione had pointed it out that the ever-changing meeting times made it hard for anyone watching them to guess a pattern. Said bushy-haired witch had also made fake galleons equipped with a Protean Charm that, on Harry's command, would heat up and show the date of the next meeting on them, before fading away. There was slight amazement at Hermione's ability to perform a N.E.W.T. standard charm, but the group had opted to use the galleons in the end.

As the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quiddich match- the first of the season, as it happened to be- drew closer and closer, meetings halted since Angelina called nearly nightly practices, and tension was up between the houses as the game approached. The students of the DA noticed for the first time how much each head of House truly cared about seeing their team win the Quiddich Cup. Snape was booking the pitch as often as possible, and ignoring the hexes his students cast of the Gryffindor team players. McGonagall had grown fond of the Cup sitting in her office and had even told Ron and Harry that she was not going to give it up any time soon. Harry felt optimistic about their chances though; after all, they had never lost a game to Slytherin. Ron still wasn't up to par half the time as Keeper… but the jet-haired boy had seen his friend make some great saves during practice, and Fred had remarked that Ron might just make him and George proud, something that the pair had been trying to deny for the past four years or so.

* * *

On the other side of the spectrum, SD was finding it harder and harder to accept the possibility that Malfoy and his goons were actually plotting something against her. The group had sort of grown on her, with their wacky yet conflicting personalities. Pansy, though betrothed to Malfoy, was a boy crazy flirt, SD noticed, who gushed over many of the 'dashing' 7th years in Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Blaise wasn't as quiet and reserved as she was in Arithmancy; she was actually second only to Malfoy when it came to being a sports freak and she was often caught arguing with the blonde boy about which Quiddich team was better. 

Crabbe and Goyle were their usual selves that SD had observed, though she had to admit that they were a bit smarter than she had given them credit for- they were actually quite adept in Transfiguration, which SD's skills were still lacking heavily in. She also noted that Malfoy treated them as good friends of his rather than bodyguards a good amount of the time, usually when the Trio wasn't around. As for the weasel-like Slytherin himself, well…

He was still a sneaky prat. But decent enough to his friends, SD concluded. He was, to her, the annoying elder brother figure that loved to mess with his siblings' minds when she compared him to the others. The group rather reminded her of the bunch of friends she had back home… and she found herself warming up to them considerably when this thought touched her mind.

But she wasn't the only one to notice she had become a bit closer to the tight-knit group. PK had also noticed as well, and tried to talk the blonde out of it, saying that while they may seem to be friendly with her now, that could all change suddenly, like the way the whole arrangement had begun.

But SD wasn't willing to hear PK's warnings and shrugged them off. Her guard was still up, she had told the brunette, and just because she was letting it down a fraction or two didn't mean that she was going to become one of the lackeys of Slytherin house that followed around the 5th year like lap dogs.

* * *

**Meanwhile… In the Real World…**

Lilyfelt as though it had only been yesterday that two of her best friends had been standing next to her. With SD using her as a shield from the wrath of a provoked PK, and the other yelling obscenities at the girl hiding behind her, knowing that within the next few minutes, anything wrong would have been forgotten and the pair back to scheming.

Katie stood next to the tall girl, a blank expression on her face as she stared straight ahead at a tree a little ways off. Roxy was there also- arms crossed and eyes shut as if she were holding back tears.

'_It's been four months and a day…'_ she thought morosely as her gaze shifted from her friends to the rest of the large group gathered around her, _'Even though the courts gave up after three… we kept searching, kept hoping…'_

"…As we say our final farewell, let us pray…"

The group of people gathered at the cemetery, paying their respects to two empty graves, all bowed their heads collectively as their thoughts drifted to the pair of girls that they finally accepted were gone.

'_But I guess even hope runs out after a while…'_

The courts had declared them legally dead over a month ago, so even if by miracle the two appeared now… to the rest of the world, it wouldn't matter.

"Amen."

'_Guys, wherever you are… I hope you're happy…'_

* * *

"Holy mother of hell… that's a freaking huge hat!" PK muttered, admiring the huge lion's head perched upon Luna Lovegood's head, "…Oops. Not meaning to be rude or anything; I really like it. Where'd you get it?" 

Luna turned misty eyes to PK in slight surprise, "I charmed it myself actually," she shrugged, "I really wanted it to be chewing a snake, to represent Slytherin you know, but this was the best I could do."

The brunette smiled, "Still awesome. I just hope you don't lose it in the stands because of all the wind."

"As do I… it would be a shame to have all my hard work to go to waste because of the wind."

Indeed, the day of the long-awaited Quiddich game had arrived in full-blown blustery force, November had finally arrived, and it was cold, windy, and rainy. Harry was totally excited about the game, while Ron on the other hand was looking very green and very nervous.

"Geez, Ron… you look like hell warmed over." PK noted as the redheaded boy sat down at the table.

"…I must have been mental to do this…" he squeaked, looking at the breakfast spread and turning away, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Nonsense, Ron." Harry sighed, grabbing a piece or two of toast and putting it onto Ron's plate, "You just need some breakfast, that's all. Don't be thick; you're going to be fine."

"Yeah! It's normal to be nervous, right SD?" PK asked the blonde, who had just sat down at the table, sporting a red and gold scarf she had swiped from PK.

"Nervous about what? I'm lost…" she replied, looking around the table and grabbing a bagel.

"About the game, Zephyr. … And why aren't you wearing Slytherin colors?" Harry butted in; noticing that she was totally decked out -besides the scarf- in red and gold, once again probably swiped from her Gryffindor counterpart.

SD gave him a 'duh' look and rolled her eyes, "Because I'm supporting you guys, baka! I mean, my house's team's good and all… but you guys are better, I have to admit; or at least, that what I've heard from all the tales of the last few years of games, that is."

"Oh."

Ron, however, was still panicking and had upped a level in nervousness and was now muttering to himself on how he sucked at the game. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, "Get a grip. Look at that save you made with your foot the other day! That was brilliant, even Fred and George said so!"

The redhead gave Harry a pained and sheepish look, "That was an accident- I didn't mean to save it at all! I slipped off my broom while none of you were looking and I was trying to get back on when I kicked the Quaffle on accident…"

Harry blinked, surprised at this information; "Well… uh… a few more accidents like that, and this game's in the bag, hmm?"

Just then, Hermione and Ginny appeared- decked out in scarves and rosettes of red and gold. They spotted Luna's hat roaring at the table over and both shook their heads before taking a seat.

"How are you feeling, Ron?" Ginny asked her brother, who was staring at his cereal bowl intently. PK noticed this and muttered something to the redhead about the bowl not being deep enough to drown him in.

Hermione shrugged, "Well, that's good to hear. I never feel you perform as well on exams without feeling a little nervous, after all."

Before Ron could retort on that, a dreamy voice greeted them from somewhere behind the girls. Luna Lovegood and her huge lion hat had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table to say hello.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," she said, pointing to her hat, "Have you seen what it does yet?"

Harry and the rest opened their mouths to say yes and avoid the loud roar that would come from the hat, but PK beat them all to it and yelled out an enthusiastic, "Nope! What does it do, Luna? I wanna know!" that caused the other occupants of the group to give slight glares to the girl.

Luna gave a small smile and raised her wand, pointing it to her head and tapping the hat with it. The lion's mouth opened and an ear-splitting roar that was extremely realistic came out of it, frightening the majority of the students directly around Luna.

"It's good, isn't it?" Luna smiled, "It's not exactly what I wanted it to be… but anyways, good luck Ronald!"

"My ears…" SD muttered, trying to block out the ringing as the group sat there, slightly shocked as Luna drifted away to go show off her hat some more. Angelina walked over, along with Katie and Alicia, and told the two boys to hurry up so that the team could go down to the pitch.

"We'll be there in a bit; Ron's just gotta have some breakfast first." Harry assured her.

"As long as he doesn't try to drown himself in it, you mean." SD snickered.

The boys gave up after ten minutes of Ron not eating anything other than what he had already nibbled at, so the duo headed down to the changing rooms, passing a small group of second year Slytherins, who were sporting something small, silver, and crown-shaped on their coats or robes. Ron was too nervous to notice them, but Harry groaned inwardly as he noticed that the badges bore the legend "Weasley is Our King".

He didn't know what they meant by it, but knowing the Slytherins… it couldn't be something good.

* * *

They arrived at the pitch to find out that Angelina had already changed into her uniform and was talking with the rest of the team; the two pulled on their robes and met up with them in the locker room, where their new captain was discussing Slytherin's new lineup. 

"Okay, last year's beaters have been replaced, it seems," Angelina said, looking over a piece of parchment, "Derrick and Bole graduated, and it looks like Montague has pulled up a pair of gorillas to take their place. Some blokes called Crabbe and Goyle… never heard of them."

Harry spoke up, Ron as well. "We have," they muttered.

Angelina shrugged, "They don't look as though they're too bright- not even enough to tell one end of the broomstick from the other; then again… I said the same for Bole and Derrick and was surprised."

The green-eyed boy shrugged, "These two are from the same mold, don't worry."

Angelina continued with the roster, and by the time the girl was finished they could hear the hundreds of footsteps climbing up the stairs in the pitch and the roar of voices as an eager audience appeared. They were obviously about as revved up as the players were- itching in anticipation for the first game of the season. Harry thought he could hear some people singing, but he couldn't make out the words. Angelina smiled at her team, anxious to get out there, and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Well… it's come," she muttered in a soft voice, "Good luck."

The team grabbed their brooms, and Harry gave Ron a quick squeeze on the shoulder as they walked out onto the field. In single file they marched out onto the sunlit pitch, seeing a team dressed in robes of green and silver waiting for them across the field. Roars from the crowd greeted them and Harry once again heard that same singing, though it was slightly muffled from the cheers and applause.

Walking towards the middle of the pitch, Harry noticed that the Slytherin team, too, were wearing those odd crown-shaped badges. The new captain, Montague, was of similar structure to Dudley, Harry thought. Crabbe and Goyle stood next to him- blinking confusedly and sporting a pair of new beater's clubs. Malfoy was off to the side, and smirked when Harry caught his eye. The blonde tapped his silver badge as the team captains walked forward to shake hands.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch announced, the players doing so as soon as 'mount' had been said, "I want a good, clean game as always."

The silver-haired woman put the whistle in her mouth and blew; immediately the fourteen players flew into the air and the game begun. Lee Jordan sat in the professors' box, announcer for the Quiddich games as always. And of course, Professor McGonagall was sitting right next to him, ready to yell at the poor boy…

"And it's Johnson with the Quaffle… what a player this girl is! I've been saying that for the last five years of course, and she still won't go out with me-"

"JORDAN!"

SD sat with PK in the Gryffindor stands, cheering on the house team just as well as any Gryffindor…

"C'mon, Angelina! Bash that Montague! He hit you, so hit the bloody git back!"

Well… maybe not _just_ like the Gryffindors…

"And Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch- ooh! Nice Bludger there from George Weasley… or was it Fred…? Whatever; and that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, Spinnet catches the Quaffle, passes to Katie Bell…"

Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium; Harry listened as hard as he could as well as watching for the Snitch. _'There's that singing again…'_ he mused as the chanting grew, and seemed to be coming from the Slytherin section.

"-dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger, and that was a close one, Katie, and the crowd's going wild, just listen to them! What's that they're singing though, I wonder…"

It seemed like Harry wasn't the only one to notice, then. And as if fueled by Jordan's comment, the singing grew in volume until it rang clear in Harry's ears high above the students.

_Weasley cannot save a thing;  
__He cannot block a single ring.  
__That's why Slytherins all sing-  
__Weasley is our King!_

_Weasley was born in a bin,  
__He always lets the Quaffle in.  
__Weasley will make sure we win-  
__Weasley is our King!_

* * *

"Why those horrible little… argh!" Hermione muttered as the green and silver-clad students continued their chant. 

The response was the same throughout the Gryffindor stands, though SD remarked that the tune _was_ rather catchy… and almost got mobbed for that. She decided to keep her mouth shut from then on when it came to that song…

"They're creative, I have to give them that…" PK muttered, "They're trying to psyche Ron out- and it seems to be working…"

"Slytherin score!" Lee yelled as the Quaffle, thrown by Montague, soared right through Ron's outstretched arms and into the middle hoop. The stands erupted and the chant began anew.

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN  
__HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN_

"So that's ten-nil to Slytherin. Good try Ron, you'll get'em next time…" Lee said, "And Gryffindor back in possession of the Quaffle-"

_WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN  
__WEASLEY IS OUR KING!_

"SHUT UP, DAMN IT ALL!" SD yelled, PK voicing her complaint as well. The rest of the house took their example and soon the pitch was drowned in a sea of roaring voices, louder than it had been since the start of the game. The blonde was wondering absently why the teachers weren't putting any effort in to stopping the Slytherins from their little mind game…

* * *

"HARRY! Hurry up and GO!" Angelina roared at the teen as she rushed passed him, Quaffle in hand before she threw it to Katie. The boy realized he had been immobile for about a minute, sitting in mid-air as the Slytherins chanted all around him. 

There was no sign of the Snitch anywhere he looked, and it seemed that Malfoy was having a hard time as well as he was circling the pitch slowly from above him- eyes sharp as a hawk's as he searched for any sign of the elusive golden ball.

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING…  
__WEASLEY IS OUR KING!_

'Where the hell is it…?' Harry wondered as Gryffindor missed scoring once again below him. A loud groan from the Gryffindor stands broke his concentration for a moment and he looked over to the Slytherin side, where Pansy Parkinson had stood up like a conductor and was leading the house in another round of their demeaning chant.

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN…_

"And it's Warrington again," Lee bellowed, trying to be heard over the roar of the students, "who passes to Pucey, who's off past Spinnet- come on now, Angelina! You can take him! …Turns out you can't, but oh well and another nice bludger from Fred Weasley! That's George? Oh, who cares, it's one of them anyways…"

_WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING…_

"- and Pucey's dodged Angelina again! And he's heading straight for… stop that ball, Ron!"

Harry didn't have time to look but the resulting groan from the red and gold clad supporters versus the cheers from the opposite side were more than enough to tell him what had happened.

_THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING:  
__WEASLEY IS OUR KING!_

"This is getting kind of ridiculous…" PK muttered, sitting down on the wooden bench.

"I need an aspirin…" SD sighed, holding her head as she joined the brunette, "Or one of Madam Pomfrey's headache cure charm things…"

"Who do you think'll catch the Snitch?"

SD rolled her eyes and leaned over to talk to PK in a conspiratorial whisper, "It'll be Harry, stupid… then he's gonna punch the crap outta Malfoy, remember?"

A wicked grin creeped up onto PK's face, "Oh yeah… speaking of Malfoy… aren't you gonna be on his bad side when he finds out that you weren't part of his little cheering squad?"

The Slytherin shrugged, "Nah- he probably knows since I wasn't there last night when he put together the song and badges."

"So it was him, eh?"

"I know- I didn't think the ferret had a creative bone in his body."

"GET IT, HARRY!"

Hermione's yell drew the Duo's attention back to the game; both Seekers were in a desperate dive for a small object just out of reach. Harry was ahead by a fraction… and he was just about to grab it when WHAM!

Harry went tumbling off his broom onto the pitch a few feet below as a Bludger caught him right in the small of the back. Angelina swooped down beside her teammate and offered him a hand up as the crowds erupted.

"You all right?" she asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, showing her the Snitch enclosed in his hand, "Course I am," he shrugged, pulling himself up and dusting off the grass on his robes.

"And Gryffindor wins! 160 to 60! Gryffindor wins!"

Madam Hooch zoomed past them towards the Slytherin team and started yelling at them, though they couldn't tell what was being said. Angelina grimaced, "It was that thug Crabbe- he hurled the Bludger straight at you the second her realized you were about to catch the Snitch. But we won, Harry! We won!"

The rest of the Gryffindor team swooped down upon the pair, patting Harry on the back for a job well done and smiles were all around… until Malfoy and his goons showed up, that is.

* * *

Up in the stands, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs… well, basically anyone not betting on or in favor of Slytherin House's team winning were cheering their butts off. The Duo was jumping with the rest of them, but kept their gaze focused on the pitch as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle strode over towards Harry and the others. 

"Those guys are such sore losers," Hermione grumbled as the platinum blonde started talking to the red-clad players, a smug smirk on his face, "Whatever he's spouting off now, it can't be good. Just look at Fred and George's faces…"

Indeed, the two elder Weasley brothers looked pissed off at something that Malfoy was apparently saying towards Harry. Angelina was holding one of the twins back by the robe, while the other looked ready to punch Malfoy in the face.

"Looks like Harry beat Ron and the boys to it…" SD cackled as Harry, holding George's robe back, suddenly let go at the last thing Malfoy had taunted them with and the two boys, along with the twins, began beating on Malfoy all at the same time.

Needless to say, the crowd loved it. After all, seeing a fight's just one of those things you get entranced by and have to watch…

"Bash his face in, George! Give 'em the old one-two!" PK yelled, leaning over the stadium railing and shouting down to the boys below.

SD sweatdropped, " 'the old one-two'? What the hell, PK?"

Hooch and McGonagall ran onto the pitch to break it up; the silver-haired referee shouting out "INPEDIMENTA!" as her Impediment Jinx knocked the boys off of Malfoy. The two were restrained by their teammates and dragged off the pitch, and Malfoy just lay there on the ground, nose bloody as well as the corner of his mouth. Harry felt a small surge of triumph at this, even as he was escorted off the grounds and up to McGonagall's office along with George.

* * *

"In!" the stern-faced professor hissed as the two boys and her reached the Gryffindor Head of House office. 

George and Harry did as told, McGonagall bringing up the rear as they filed into the room. She sat down behind her desk, a look of livid fury upon her face as she addressed the three miscreants.

"Well?" the woman growled, "I have never seen such an abominable display of character! Fighting on the ground, two against one! And like Muggles as well! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked us!" Fred protested.

"_He_ provoked _you_?" was McGonagall's scoffed reply.

The redheaded teen nodded and snarled out a reply, "He started insulting our parents… and Harry's mum."

"But you decided you had to take matters into your own hands and start dueling like Muggles instead of having Madam Hooch take care of it? Why I-"

"Hem, hem."

The trio turned to see Umbridge standing in the doorway, a less-than-pleasing smile on her face as she strode in and addressed the other professor.

"Perhaps I might be of some help?" she asked.

McGonagall repressed the urge to roll her eyes, and kept her tone barely in check as she would have liked nothing more to hex the woman standing in front of her, "Help? What makes you think I need help, Professor?"

Umbridge shrugged, "I just thought you might be grateful for the little extra authority."

"You thought wrong," she replied shortly, turning back towards the two boys, "And as for you two, I don't care what Malfoy said, or what provocation he offered you; I am ashamed of your display today and I am giving you a week's worth of detentions for it. Do _not_ look at me like that, Potter- you know full well that you deserve each and every last one of them!"

Umbridge piped up then, deciding to add her two cents to the argument. "Actually, Minerva… I was thinking something a little more drastic than that…"

* * *

"SHE _WHAT_?" 

"Yeah… don't remind us…"

"But… but… she can't do that! Dumbledore will have something to say about this!"

George sighed, "Unfortunately, because of that bloody Decree stuff Fudge has been throwing out, she can…"

Harry, Hermione, the twins, PK, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quiddich team were gathered in the common room as George and Harry broke the news to them. The party that usually came after a win such as that day's had been canceled for obvious reasons, and the assembly of students were now angsting over the fact that their star Seeker and one of their top-notch Beaters had gotten themselves banned from ever playing Quiddich again.

Stupid Umbridge. And we all know that _that's_ an understatement if you ever heard one.

Ron came through the portrait hole suddenly, looking sopping wet and still in his Quiddich robes, pale as snow and even having some of the white flaky substance stuck in his red locks.

"Ron!" PK said, "The heck you've been? You look like an ice cube!"

The rest of the group turned to face him and the teen shrugged, taking a seat near the fire at Hermione's insistence. He refused to look at anyone, and only mumbled "walking" as an excuse to where he had been.

After a few minutes, the redhead looked at Harry and muttered out a "Sorry."

"What for, Ron?" he replied, looking rather confused.

"For thinking I could play Quiddich. I'm resigning tomorrow."

"If you do that, our team'll be out three players." Fred muttered, watching as Ron blinked in confusion. Fred explained the news, and Ron's frown grew deeper.

"This is all my fault…"

Harry's forehead creased, "Hey! You didn't make me punch Malfoy!" he said angrily.

"- If I wasn't so lousy at Quiddich-"

George rolled his eyes. "-It's got nothing to do with that-"

"- It's the song that got me wound up!"

PK sighed, "It'd get on anyone's nerves."

Hermione got up from her seat and left the arguement, going to look out the window. Harry stood up and gave Ron an exasperated and angry look, "Just drop it will you? Stop blaming yourself for everything! Things are bad enough as is."

Hermione's mouth twitched into a small smile, only seen through the slight reflection of the windowpane.

"Well, I think I know something that would cheer the both of you right up…"

The two both looked at her boredly, "And that would be what?" Ron snipped, a dry hint of sarcasm lacing the sentence.

PK snorted at the tone and Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't comment on it; instead she pointed out the window to a figure walking across the grounds towards a small hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hagrid's back."

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Don't kill me for the lateness. Play practice, DDR competition, and new anime obsession combined with the laziness that is SD are my only excuses. 

Basically, it's the usual b.s. on why I haven't updated.

But I'm on Spring Break now! So… I hope to give you guys ANOTHER new one by the end of break.

PK13: (scoffs) Like THAT will happen…

(sighs) I'll try… and I mean it this time. But now I'm tired and hurt-y and need to sleep... and this was supposed to be out on Friday night, but the site wouldn't let me upload anything for some reason. SORRY!

Oyasumi nasai, minna-san.

SD27 and PK13


	14. Chapter 13: Insert Witty, Chapter

**Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts  
****-samuraiduck27 and PsychoKitty13**

A/N: Yeah, it's been a while. But hey- at least I'm updating now! And as PK's err… 'adorable'… younger sisters keep telling me, now that I don't have anything to use as an excuse, we gotta update faster.

Well, here you go! Enjoyyyyy…

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but what we owns.

* * *

**Chapter 13-(Insert Witty, Chapter-Oriented Title Here)**

As soon as Hermione's words registered in the boys' heads, there was a mad dash for the dormitories as they went to retrieve their outdoor garments and Harry's Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map; fully intending to go out and greet the half-giant groundskeeper.

The rest of the group in the Common Room looked rather pleased with the news. They decided that it was better not to be a witness to the Trio's late night excursion- as well as knowing better than to try and persuade them out of it- so they said their goodnights and drifted off to their own warm and beckoning beds. As Fred (or was it George?) disappeared up the boys' spiral staircase, Harry and Ron were seen running across the small ledge connecting the two spiral staircases and arrived at the bottom shortly after.

PK, during all of this, just kind of sat there with a slight "what the hell?" look on her face. She couldn't really understand why the Trio would be crazy enough to go out in the middle of the night, in the cold and the snow and most importantly the cold to go see someone who had been home for all of about twenty minutes, she guessed. Harry saw the look and misinterpreted it as a "who the hell is Hagrid" look instead.

"You've never met Hagrid, have you?" he asked the brunette, who shook her head.

"He wasn't here during the summer when SD and I came early to get an early tour of the school to get used to it, but­­—"

She stopped herself in time, realizing that saying "but I already know who he is" would be something rather suspicious to say as SD and herself were "transfer students" after all.

'_I'm getting too used to this school… I keep forgetting that SD and I really aren't students.'_

"But what?" Ron asked, "…And where the hell is Hermione?"

Luckily, PK was saved from answering by the arrival of said bushy-haired girl now sporting a knobbly elf-hat of her own creation as well as a pair of gloves and a scarf.

"What?" she asked upon receiving stares from the boys, "It's cold out, and snowing."

"Your hat's too small. It makes your hair stick out." PK noted bluntly, making Hermione glare at the offending comment, "…But it does…"

"Harry, d'ya think we can take PK with us? Since she hasn't met Hagrid yet?" said Ron.

Harry frowned and held up his Invisibility Cloak, "I dunno… I don't think the three of us could even fit in here anymore; you've shot up like a bloody weed, Ron."

"Please, Harry?" PK begged, pouting, "I promise I won't get us caught!"

Now that the idea had been brought up, the brunette suddenly wanted to go… even though hitting the sack and getting some shuteye sounded really good right about then.

The green-eyed boy sighed and shrugged, "Why not. It'll give Hagrid a chance to meet you at the least. Let's go."

* * *

The walk down to the grounds was slightly more eventful than the nighttime strolls that the Trio had taken before. One could really put the blame on their new addition to their group, as PK was a bit freaked out by the way the shadows seemed to stretch and everything looked a lot creepier during the night than in daylight. Said witch-in-training almost knocked over a suit of armor, barely avoided going into the hallway that Mrs. Norris was seen to have been in on the Marauder's Map, and tripped over the end of the Invisibility Cloak that barely covered the four of them. And we all thought SD was the clumsy one… 

Fortunately, they ran into neither Filch nor his nasty cat, but only saw Nearly Headless Nick float by, humming something horribly similar to "Weasley is Our King". Ron nearly had a fit over it when the familiar, rather catchy tune caught his ears. PK's stumbling over the Cloak, however, distracted the tall redhead from sulking over the Quiddich game again.

Once outside, they removed the cloak and stealthily made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Shivering in the cold, Harry pulled out his wand and erased their footprints from the snow as Ron knocked on the door.

A dog started barking frantically from inside, and footsteps were heard nearing the heavy wooden door. "Hagrid, it's us! Open up!" Harry called, risking yelling out loud even though no one was around and the wind was howling in his ears.

A gruff, "Shoulda known…" came from the other side of the door as the sound of a bolt being lifted was heard and the door slowly opened. A large black dog tried to escape through the small opening, and the same gruff voice sighed in annoyance and faint pleasure at having guests.

"Bin home all've three seconds… outta the way, Fang. I said outta the way yeh dozy dog!" Hagrid said, his bushy-bearded face coming into view as he pushed Fang out of the way. At seeing his face, Hermione let out a shrill shriek of horror while the boys and PK went wide-eyed.

"Merlin's beard, keep it down will yeh?" Hagrid hastily said, ushering the quartet inside, not paying attention to the fact that there was one more person in the group that usually visited him in the late, odd hours of the night.

"Well, get in, get in." he said as he re-latched the door once everyone was inside.

Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry… but it's just… just… oh, Hagrid!"

"S'nothing, 'Mione," Hagrid chuckled dryly, walking around and making sure all the curtains were shut and no one could see inside. Hermione, however, wasn't reassured by his tone of flippancy that he used and continued to gaze up at him in horror.

Hagrid's face was full of blood, seeping into his hair and beard and turning the dark hair into a matted mess. His left eye was swollen shut and the whole left side of his face was bruised beyond recognition. Numerous cuts adorned his large hands, some of which were still bleeding and a few looked less-than-well-treated. The half-giant moved carefully, watching that nothing came into close contact with his torso, which made Harry suspect that his friend had a broken rib or three.

Before the jet-haired teen could inquire as to why Hagrid was in such a horrible state, Hagrid heard an unfamiliar laugh and turned to the corner of the room, where PK was petting Fang.

"And who're yeh?" he asked, a slight frown on his face.

"This is Kathryn Dilefea, Hagrid. She's a new Gryffindor transfer student." Hermione said, introducing her.

"Call me PK!" was the girl's cheerful reply as she beamed up at Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded slowly, "I think Dumbledore may've told meh about yeh in a letter awhile back… somethin' bout a new Fifth Year or two."

PK nodded, "Yeah, that's me and SD. She's a Slytherin though, and not in Care of Magical Creatures so I don't think you'll be seeing her much."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "A Slytherin, eh? Dun need another one of them anyways… lot of hooligans in that House, I'll tells yeh…"

Before Hagrid could get ranting, Ron brought up the subject of Hagrid's injuries once again. It took some persuading to get it out of him, but in the end Hagrid said one thing too much (as usual) and he thought that it couldn't hurt to tell them what exactly had happened.

He had gone to take a peace treaty-slash-alliance document to the leader of the Giants, who had been on good terms with Dumbledore. The Headmaster was afraid that the Giants might have been persuaded to work against them because of promises made to them by Voldemort and he wanted to get to them first. After a good trek into the mountains of France, he and a lady called Madame Maxine- whom PK vaguely recalled as being the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, another Wizarding school- finally reached the area where Dumbledore said that the Giants were hiding in.

He was right, but unfortunately just a few days after their arrival, the old Giant leader had been killed and dethroned by a Giant who hated Wizards and basically just humans for that matter. The pair tried reasoning with the new leader, Golgomath, but he wasn't as impressed with the tokens of offering and gifts that Hagrid and Madame Maxine had brought them. In the end, they ran for their lives and hid in the caves as Death Eaters entered the valley where the Giants lived, but not before Hagrid and Maxine discovered that Golgomath didn't hate all Wizards and humans… just not them.

The Death Eaters and they got along swimmingly, and even though Hagrid had managed to persuade a few of them to fight on the side of the Light, Golgomath had them ambushed and killed. After that, Madame Maxine couldn't take it anymore and left Hagrid to his own dealings.

"Hagrid, did you… by any chance… meet your mum while you were there?" Ron asked, after Hagrid had finished his story.

The man sighed and looked down at the cup of tea in his hand, "Nah… heard from some of the other Giants that she died. A while ago."

Ron gulped and looked abashed, "I'm sorry, Hagrid… I-"

"S'okay. Wasn't really a good mother anyways," was his grunted reply.

"But… that still doesn't really answer how you got in that state, Hagrid." PK asked gently, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Hermione nodded, "Or why you're back so late too. Sir- I mean, Snuffles got back a while ago."

Hagrid didn't reply and there was a slight silence after that, as the five sat around, sipping from their cups some of the tea that Hagrid had prepared for them around the middle of his tale. The wind had died down outside, and Ron was about to speak up when the unmistakable sound of footsteps crunching through the building snow outside was heard.

The occupants of the hut froze, becoming wide-eyed in fear as they rushed to get out of sight. PK looked carefully out of a corner of a curtain near the door and her face paled in recognition of the short, plump figure quickly nearing the door.

"It's her…" she squeaked, rushing to get under the Invisibility Cloak as the Trio's faces took on the same pale, frightened hue at PK's revelation.

Hagrid, however, was confused at whom she was talking about, and had just set all but two of the cups away in the sink when a loud rapping hit the door. He looked over to the quartet in the corner, sitting on the ground with the Cloak thrown over them and covering them well. Fang barked madly at the door, and Hagrid swung it open to reveal the Toad-woman in all of her green tweed glory, standing at the doorway with her lips pursed in a disapproving grimace as she craned her neck all the way up to get a look at the owner of the hut's face.

"So. You're Hagrid, aren't you?"

Said addressee scratched his head, looking thoroughly confused, "Err… I dun mean t'be rude, but who the ruddy hell are you?"

"My name is Dolores Umbridge," she sniffed, strolling into the hut as if she owned the place and sweeping her beady eyes over every little detail of the room. Twice her eyes landed on the corner where Harry and the rest were hiding, and she whacked Fang in the nose when the over-friendly canine tried to lick her in the face.

"Dolores Umbridge!" Hagrid sputtered, "I thought you were one o' them Ministry fellas, don' you work with Fudge?"

"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," she said dryly, continuing her pacing around the cabin, "I am now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher—"

"Tha's awful brave of yeh," interrupted Hagrid, "There's not many'd take tha' job nowadays—"

"—And Hogwarts High Inquisitor," continued the woman, giving no sign that she had heard Hagrid's comment whatsoever.

"Err… and tha's what now?" Hagrid muttered, confused as to what the position meant.

Umbridge on the other hand had spotted the remains of a shattered cup of tea that PK had dropped while hurrying to hide. She gestured to them and raised an eyebrow, "That was precisely what I was going to ask."

He shrugged, "Fang here broke a mug. I was on meh way ter cleanin' it up when yeh showed up. I had to use this one instead."

He pointed to the mug that he had been drinking out of, but Umbridge continued on, not buying his words. She gestured to the other mug on the table, "And this one?"

"That one's Fang's. He likes ter drink a cuppa every once n' a while."

"I was being serious."

"…So was I?"

Umbridge sniffed and glared at Hagrid, "I heard voices."

Now, Hagrid didn't do well under pressure. And even though the Toad-woman was a third of his size, that glare of hers could pierce even dragon hide. "I was talkin' ter Fang." He tried explaining nonchalantly, as if that had been what he had really been doing.

"And he was talking back to you, now," the woman pressed on.

"Err… in a matter o' speakin'. I always thought Fang's near enough human sometimes—"

Umbridge smiled sleekly, "There are a pair of footprints leading towards your door."

The Trio glanced at PK, who winced underneath the cover of the Cloak; she had been the last one inside Hagrid's home on account of her wanting to catch a snowflake on her tongue before she went in. The footprints were most likely hers.

"Well, maybe someone came a callin' while I was gone. I jus' got back as yeh can see."

Hagrid was starting to panic now, and Umbridge seemed to sense it. "There are no footsteps leading away, however."

The gamekeeper shrugged, fumbling with the mug in his hands, "I dunno why that'd be… erm…"

Suddenly, Umbridge strode forward and began looking carefully around the house; underneath the bed, inside cupboards, and she even came about an inch away from tripping over Ron's leg. After inspecting the inside of Hagrid's large cooking pot, she turned to him:

"Where did you get those injuries?"

Hagrid frowned and straightened up a bit, the congealed blood and matted hair on his face standing out a bit more. "It was a bit of an accident," he said in ways of explanation.

Umbridge, in turn, raised an eyebrow. "What kind of accident?"

The group of students that were watching this go on winced as Hagrid used a broomstick accident as the excuse, knowing immediately that Umbridge wasn't going to buy it. Their pity turned to fear as Umbridge asked if he had been in the mountains recently. And the four huddled in the corner all thought the same thing:

'_She knows!'_

The verbal battle went on and eventually Umbridge gave up with the interrogation and decided that she had had enough… for now. With a warning of a teaching inspection soon, the stout woman exited Hagrid's hut, slamming the door rather rudely behind her. Ron started to pull the Cloak off but Harry stopped him.

"She might not be gone yet," he muttered. Harry and Hagrid seemed to be on the same mindset as the large man stomped over to the window and pulled back the curtain an inch or two.

"She's headin' back ter the castle," he said lowly, "Blimey… inspectin' people is she?"

The group threw off the Cloak and stood up, brushing themselves off. PK nodded in answer to Hagrid's question, "She's out to get anyone and everyone she can put on suspension or probation."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Trelawney's already put on probation…"

While the bushy-haired girl muttered under her breath about the Divination teacher, Ron spoke up. "What sort of thing are you planning to do with us this year, Hagrid?"

"Yeah! These guys have been telling me about what you've shown the classes; like Blast-Ended Skrewts, Hippogriffs…" PK piped up, interested in what her newest teacher would be introducing her to.

"Oh, don' you worry about' that, I've got a great load o' lessons planned," was the enthusiastic response, "I've been keeping' a couple of creatures saved for yer O.W.L. year, you wait, they're somethin' really special. Yeh picked a right good time ter come ter Hogwarts, PK."

PK squealed slightly, anxious for Hagrid to just tell the quartet what exactly he was planning for the classes. Hermione and the others, however, gave Hagrid rather apprehensive looks.

"Erm… special in what way?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid didn't notice the tentative tone of voice, obviously, as he cheerfully answered, "I'm not sayin'. I dun want ter spoil the surprise!"

Ron sighed, "Look Hagrid, Umbridge won't be happy if you bring something dangerous to class"

Hagrid gave him a rather confused look. He scratched his head, "Dangerous? Don' be silly, I wouldn't ever give yeh anything' dangerous! I mean, all righ', they can take care of themselves"

"But you have to pass Umbridge's inspections, and to do that it'd really be better if you taught us how to look after things like porlocks and how to tell the difference between a hedgehog and a knarl!" Hermione said earnestly.

"But tha's not very interesting… what I got's more impressive than tha'. I've been bringin' em on fer years; I reckon I've got the only domestic herd in Britain"

"Hagrid… please…? Umbridge is looking for any excuse to get rid of the teachers that are close to Dumbledore. Please, Hagrid, teach us something bound to be in our O.W.L.s?"

PK shrugged, "She's got a point, you know."

Harry nodded at the comment from his spot near the window while Ron yawned lazily, an action that was quickly repeated by Hagrid, who looked longingly at his bed in the corner. Without further discussion of his teaching curriculum or Umbridge's upcoming inspection, he ushered the four students out of his home with the excuse of "it's been a long day".

The four hurried on up back to the castle, and the warmness of their awaiting beds with a bit of unease clouding their minds about the conversation that had just taken place. Ron sighed a short while later as the group marched, while Harry and Hermione cast Obliteration Charms on the footsteps they were creating on their way.

"I dunno if you got through to him," the red-head said.

Hermione put on a determined face, "Then I'll go back again tomorrow. I'll plan his lessons if I have to. I don't care if Umbridge throws out Umbridge, but she's not taking Hagrid!"

"Fear the wrath of Hermione…" muttered PK, shaking the snow off of her head as the castle doors came into view.

Harry could only chuckle slightly and keep up with his friends as they headed inside.

* * *

The next morning, the students of Hogwarts awoke to a brilliant sight of two feet of fresh-fallen snow all over the grounds. And being the children (and children-at-heart) that they are, they went outside to enjoy the day in all of its winter glory. 

But unfortunately, the horrors known as homework had crept up on those who were major procrastinators. In particular, Ron and Harry. Moaning about Snape's essay as well as other things for McGonagall and Flitwick due the next day, the two teenage boys tried their hardest to ignore the cheerful shrieks and yells of the people just under their window.

But one thing they couldn't ignore were the repeated thumps against the common room window. After about twenty minutes of this torture, a twitching Ron strode over to the window and threw it open.

"Oy!" the red-head bellowed, "I am a prefect and if one more snowball hits this window—­­ OUCH!"

Harry laughed heartily at the sight of his best friend's snow-covered and angry face as he wiped off the remains of the offending snowball bewitched up to the top of the tower. Setting aside his textbook, Harry walked over to the window and peered downwards, seeing a small group of people gathered nearby.

"Hey, Harry!" Fred and George chorused; each of them dodging snowballs being thrown at them by two other figures hidden behind a snow fortress a few yards away.

"Fred and George… gits… enchanting snowballs…" Ron grumbled bitterly, returning to his books.

Taking one last look out the window, Harry watched amused as the tag-team of SD and PK made a snow-bazooka and had enchanted it to fire snowballs at a rapid pace at the Twins. Lee Jordan had also seemed to mutiny against Fred and George and was currently helping the two younger girls. Went with the winning side, it seemed.

Hermione returned from Hagrid's just before lunch; she had gone out earlier that morning to discuss lesson plans with the newly returned staff member. While her and the boys chatted amongst themselves about Hagrid and what he was planning this time around, PK searched around for SD.

Neville, a few seats down from PK, noticed the girl turning her head side to side. After a few minutes of this, his curiosity got the best of him and he asked PK what she was looking for.

"I was wondering where SD went… s'not like her to miss lunch." PK replied, shrugging.

The brown-haired boy bit his lip, thinking. "Well… umm… she's been going around with Malfoy and his gang lately, hasn't she? Perhaps she's with them somewhere."

Sighing, PK returned to her meal. She picked at her roast chicken before digging into it with gusto. So what if SD hadn't been hanging around her as much lately. They had just gone out and kicked Fred and George's butts in a snowball fight together.

PK smirked, recalling Lee and SD's idea of charming the snowballs to melt into cold water on impact. She glanced down the table towards where the Twins sat and noted that they were sniffling and not looking too happy at the moment.

'_Well… that's what they get for the rude wake-up call. I don't need a bazillion snowballs hitting the window right next to my head at six in the morning on a Sunday. How they got out on the grounds that early though is anyone's guess… stupid lucky SD and her underground Common Room… grr…'_

* * *

"So how did you make those snowballs do that exploding thing, SD?" Blaise asked. 

"It was really Jordan's idea… a delayed Heating Charm designed to activate upon impact with something. I think he used some sort of time-delaying charm too… but I don't know what. Probably something we'll learn next year," she shrugged, biting the head off of a Chocolate Frog, "Whatever it was, it worked."

Pansy looked up from her copy of _Witch Weekly_ magazine, "Well, it was rather clever for a Gryffindor. Aren't they supposed to be all brawn and no brains?"

"Most of them fit that, I guess… but there are a few who _don't_, mind you." SD replied to Pansy's joke.

The Fifth Year girls of Slytherin House had decided to skip lunch and munch on snacks in the common room that day, talking about random things and having a bit of time away from the rest of the Houses. So, bundled up in thick robes (or in SD's case, a jumper and a pair of jeans), they lounged on the couches with a large parcel of Wizarding candy from Honeydukes. There were random textbooks, unfinished essays and notes, and quills and inkwells lying around as well.

"I know, I know… that Granger, I hate to admit, is probably the only exception." Pansy sighed, flipping through her magazine once again.

"No, PK's one too."

"Right. Sorry."

Slowly, the other students trickled in as lunch ended and the younger group came back for their winter things before they went back outside to enjoy the day before the sun set. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, sat down on the couches and joined the girls as the conversation drifted more towards schoolwork and Quiddich-based topics.

Daphne and Millicent had tuned out the arguing of Malfoy and Blaise over which team would win in the upcoming Quiddich match of Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. It would be the last one before the break, and the last one of the season before the snows came in full-force and it got too cold to play.

"I'm telling you, Ravenclaw's got an advantage with their Seeker; Chang is much better than Summerby!" Blaise huffed, dark eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"That may be true, but Hufflepuff's strategies are very effective. It's like trying to break through a brick wall at times. Even if Chang catches the Snitch, it wouldn't matter any if Hufflepuff was beating them by a margin of larger than 150 points." Malfoy countered, "After all, the Seeker isn't the most important part of the game."

SD blinked, "You do realize that applies to you as well, Malfoy."

The boy stopped for a moment, realizing what he had just said and tried to cover it up, "I mean… that is to say… well… the Seeker position is the toughest one to play because…"

But the rest of the group wasn't really listening as Malfoy tried to regain that part of his lost ego. After a minute or two of incessant chuckling, the platinum-blonde teen gave up and sulked in his seat on the couch, snatching a random textbook from the table and trying to look like he was concentrating on that.

"Shut up or I'll hex you all into next week," he growled, looking quite serious.

"Now, I'm sure you don't mean that, Draco. After all… I would be forced to take points from you at the very least."

The group hushed immediately as Malfoy spun around to face his Head of House, who was standing near the bulletin board and tacking something up.

"P-professor Snape! I… umm… it was only a joke, after all."

"Make sure it stays that way, Draco… I would rather have you not earn any detentions or cause this House to suffer a point deduction."

"Malfoy's in trouble…" SD whispered sing-songly under her breath.

Malfoy glared at her, but Snape made no notice of the exchange as he finished his work and returned to his office. Millicent got up and walked over to the board and shrugged, "Another one of Madam Umbridge's decrees…" she said in way of explanation as she returned to her seat.

SD was done with her homework quite quickly; she only had to write a few more lines of her Potions essay and practice Disillusionary Charms for a while. After that was done, the blonde pulled out her copy of _Advanced Teleportation Without Apparition: Finding Your Way Around the Cosmos _and began to flip through it. However, the book was disguised as a copy of _The Dream Oracle_, even though SD didn't take that class anymore. This way she could continue glancing through possible ways to get home without questioning from her peers.

You see, unlike PK, SD hadn't forgotten for a moment that she wasn't part of the canon Harry Potter-verse. Maybe it was because of that absence of the warm, gooey familial feeling PK got with her Housemates that made it so. Yeah. That was probably it.

"So whatcha looking up this time, SD?" Blaise chirped, looking over the blonde's shoulder at the book. SD's eyes widened as Blaise started skimming the pages, frowning as she realized that the book wasn't what it was supposed to be.

"'For Teleportation over long, oversea distances, the witch or wizard must…' what is this? This isn't dream interpretation."

SD tried to shield the book from the dark-haired girl's prying hands, but in the end the book was taken from her and the false cover shed. SD quickly looked down at her hands, missing the greedy look on Malfoy's face as he realized what the book was, and the confused looks the rest of the group gave her.

"It's… it's just a fascination of mine. I've always wanted to Apparate, but I'm underage, y'know?" SD muttered, trying to cover for herself.

Daphne clicked her tongue in disapproval as Blaise threw the book to her, "Zephyr, you do realize that Teleportation is riskier than Apparating, not to mention the age requirement is higher. You could get in serious trouble if you got caught."

SD sighed, "I know… but that's only _if_ I get caught."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Malfoy quipped, "But why are you so into this, if I may ask? It's not like you could use it for much, as there are many more non-Teleportation areas in the Wizarding World than anti-Apparition ones."

Nervous grey eyes scanned the room as SD quickly came up with a lie to answer his question, "Well… I really wanted to learn? Since it says not many people can do it and all…"

"In that case, you should have bought an instructional manual, not a book on impossible theories." Pansy scoffed, having flipped through the tome as it was thrown to her.

"They're not that impossible… just…"

"Just?"

SD frowned and stuck her tongue out, "Okay, so they are impossible. Shut up."

This was the opening that Malfoy had been waiting for; hopefully his plan would go off without a hitch. He had gotten an owl just that morning from his father complaining on the lack of progress with SD and her Teleportation theories, and now Malfoy may just have the opening to get direct access to them.

"What if we helped you with them?" he asked genially, gaining surprised looks from the rest of the group, "What? It's a task of ambition befitting a Slytherin; and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help out at least a little?"

This got even more incredulous looks from the teenagers, and Malfoy sighed, running a hand through his hair before giving a more Malfoy-ish response. "Okay, fine; so I want a piece of the fame if SD ends up being the Wizarding World's youngest Teleportation master. Can you blame me?"

'_Please buy it…'_

SD thought for a moment. It would help her immensely to have more people helping her with this theory, but she didn't want it to leak out that she was from somewhere where this whole would was just a fantasy novel. That would bring up questions she wouldn't want to be asked or to answer, not to mention PK would not be a happy camper with her at all.

'_But terms have been rather good with the lot of us as of lately… I guess I could trust them…'_

She took a deep breath and looked at everyone, before shaking her head in the negative. "I think I'll take this one on my own. No need for you guys to fall behind on your studies helping me with some stupid project."

Laughing slightly, she retrieved her book from Crabbe's grasp and grabbed the rest of her things. "I'm about done here. I think I'm gonna walk down to the library before curfew, okay?"

Once SD had exited through the portrait hole, Pansy scooted over towards Malfoy and muttered lowly so the rest of the group wouldn't hear, "Well, that was rather strange. What do you think she's up to, because I sure didn't buy any of that trash she spilled out."

Malfoy nodded, "I'd like to know that myself. Another piece to the puzzle it seems."

"And so far we have no conjoining pieces."

The Slytherin boy just shrugged in response and propped his feet up on the small coffee table, giving off an air of indifference. His mind however, was just the opposite.

'_Father is_ not _going to be pleased.'_

* * *

Later that night, Draco found himself once again in front of a fireplace talking to his father through the Floo system. However, as Professor Snape had warned him that Floo calls were being traced through the common room fireplaces, he was forced to use the one in his Head of House's office. 

"So how are things going with the Zephyr girl, Son?" Lucius asked, his face glowing an eerie green through the fire.

There was a hesitant sigh from Malfoy before he began his report, "Unfortunately, she's still wary of our efforts of friendship. She still refuses to cut ties with the Gryffindor she claims to have transferred with and refuses to share any information on things she does outside of textbook work with our group. I thought we had made enough progress, but…"

Lucius's stare bored into the top of Malfoy's head as the younger bowed it slightly, not wanting to meet his father's disapproving gaze, "It will take time, Father. We had quite an animosity between us after all, and it will be a while before she lets her guard down a bit around us."

"It better be soon. Our Lord was pleased with the scant information I presented to him from our last conversation and he is demanding progress on developing this new technique."

Malfoy blinked, not liking where this talk was heading but not knowing what to say after such a statement, "Father, I…"

"Get that information from her by any means necessary. _Imperio_ the brat if you have to, or it will be your neck on the line."

Oh, how Malfoy just wanted to blurt out how cowardly it was of his father to pin any blame on him should anything go wrong, but that would insure that his next visit home might not be very welcoming.

"Yes, Father," he replied, keeping a straight face.

"Good. And I suggest instigating something between the girl and that Gryffindor. She may be the reason your efforts are getting hindered. It is unbecoming of a Slytherin as well, and that tie must be eliminated."

Draco's eyes widened, "But…!"

Without wasting any formalities, Malfoy Sr. cut the Floo link and Draco was left standing in the darkened room, not happy at all with the new orders his father had given him. Truth be told, the small part of him that was dubbed his conscience was protesting fiercely against this. Even though he disliked the Duo with a burning passion, he couldn't help but envy the friendship that they had. It was nothing like the one between him and his circle of friends, or even the Golden Trio's.

And it wasn't as though SD had any other friends to vent to… he and the majority of the Slytherins either barely tolerated the girl, outright disliked her, or in his case, just pretended to be her friend in means of getting something out of it. The Golden Trio was a case of the first, the rest of Gryffindor House was of the second opinion, and she never really socialized amongst the rest of the houses. Then there was the whole mess that would come about once he had gotten what he wanted and he had no use for pretending to like her anymore…

Could he really take away her only friend? Draco didn't know. But for his own sake…

The Prankster Duo had to be broken.

* * *

"Oy! It's Hagrid!" Lee yelled the next morning at breakfast as the half-giant made his reappearance at the staff table. 

There was a general roar of enthusiasm from a good number of the students. Some, like Lee and the Twins, rushed up to the staff table to welcome back Hagrid personally and shake his enormous hand. But others, mainly girls like Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, gave each other gloomy looks and shook their heads depressedly. Harry knew that they rather liked Professor Grubbly-Plank, if just for the fact that her classes went smoothly without chance of maiming by an animal.

Apprehensively, the Trio and PK walked down to Hagrid's that Tuesday morning, dressed heavily against the cold wind biting at their skin. Harry was nervous, not just because of what Hagrid had refused to tell Hermione what he was planning to bring, but also because of the fact it was the day of Umbridge's inspection of the man.

But, there was no sign of the 'High Inquisitor' as the four trudged their way down the grounds towards Hagrid and a small group of students decked out in green and silver or gold and red. Another Gryffindor and Slytherin class. Joy.

Hagrid himself seemed to be doing much better than he was Saturday night. The purple bruising on his face was mottled with hints of yellow and green, and only a few of the cuts seemed to still be bleeding. He was still a sight to see, and not a reassuring one at that, but it was better than before.

Gesturing towards the forest behind him, the man gave a cheery grin to his class and swung what looked like half of a dead cow over his shoulder. "We're workin' in here t'day!" he called happily, jerking his head back towards the edge of the trees, "Bit more sheltered! And they prefer the dark anyways."

This was not the best thing to say in front of Malfoy, who had an issue with creatures in this class. "What prefers the dark?" the Slytherin said sharply to his two lackeys with a note of panic in his voice, "What did he say prefers the dark? Did you hear?"

Harry chuckled mentally at Malfoy's discomfort.

"Ready?" hagrid said happily, looking around at everyone. "Right. Well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go ter see these guys in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studying this time is pretty rare. I reckon I'm the only person in Britain tha's been able to train 'em."

Malfoy's panic was obvious in his slightly high-pitched and panicky voice, "And you're sure they're trained, are you? Only… it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

A good majority of the class murmured in agreement, making Hagrid frown. "'Course they're trained," he muttered, slinging the dead cow a little higher up and venturing into the forest, the trail of students following him obediently and a bit apprehensive as to what they would be dealing with today. About after ten minutes of walking they reached a small, snow-less clearing where Hagrid dumped the cow carcass on the ground.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," he encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat, but I'm going ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they like ter know it's me…"

Hagrid let out a loud, odd, shrieking cry that echoed like the call of some dangerous bird. It resounded through the dark trees and the students' murmuring died down into an eerie silence. No one laughed at the call; they looked too scared to make a sound. Hagrid gave the cry again, and after another minute or two of silence Hagrid was going to call again, but a pair of white, blank, shining eyes peered out at the group from the thicket of bushes and trees. A moment later, the dragonish face, neck, and then a skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse came out from the darkness. After looking at the class for a few seconds, it hobbled over to the fresh carcass and began to tear the flesh off of the bones.

Harry gave a mental sigh of relief, knowing these creatures as the ones that pulled the Hogwarts carriages. The real reason he was relieved however, was because of the fact that neither Hermione nor Ron could see them and that made him feel as if he were going insane. But Hagrid knew about them too, so he couldn't be going crazy.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call for them again?" Ron muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"An' here's another one!" Hagrid smiled, gesturing to a second horse-like creature making its way out of the woods.

"And what are we supposed to be seeing?" Malfoy scoffed, not being able to see the creatures, it seemed.

Hagrid gestured towards the cow carcass and several people gasped and a girl or two screamed as something, to their eyes, invisible started earing at the flesh of the cow.

"What's doing it! What's eating it?" Parvati demanded, hiding behind Lavender.

"Thestrals." Hagrid said proudly and Hermione gave a soft "Oh!" of understanding. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of them in here, Now who really knows—"

"But those are supposed to be really, really unlucky! They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney—"

Hagrid chuckled and scoffed at Parvati's nervousness, "Nonsense. Tha's just superstition, that is, they aren't unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! 'Course this lot don' get a lot of work, jus' mainly carrying the school carriages."

Two more came out of the trees, one passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to Lavender, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"Don' worry… it ain't gonna hurt yeh," Hagrid said patiently, "Righ', now, who can tell me why some of yeh can see 'em and some of yeh can't?"

Hermione, as usual, was the one to raise her hand. Hagrid called on her and she told him the answer.

"The only people who can see thestrals, are those who have seen death."

Hagrid nodded solemnly, "Ten points ter Gryffindor; tha's exactly right. Now, thestrals—"

"_Hem, hem."_

The class turned around. Professor Umbridge had finally arrived and was standing a few feet away from the group, wearing her green hat and cloak again, clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who'd never heard Umbridge's faked cough before looked towards the thestral nearest him in astonishment, thinking the beast had made the noise.

"_Hem, hem."_

Hagrid blinked, noticing Umbridge's presence for the first time, "Oh! Hello!" he said, smiling.

"You received the note I sent to your… cabin… this morning, I presume?" she replied in that same loud, slow voice that made it seem as if she was talking to someone both very slow and foreign, "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah! Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see— or can yeh, I dunno? — We're doin' thestrals t'day—"

"I'm sorry?" the toad-woman said loudly, "What did you say?"

"Err… _thestrals_!" Hagrid replied in a tone just as loud as Umbridge's, "Big— er— winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his arms widely, hoping that the sign language would get through to the Professor. However, this had a rather negative effect as the woman raised her eyebrows and began to write furiously in her notebook, "has… to… resort… to… crude… sign… language…"

Apparently, Umbridge was taking Hagrid's sacking into her own hands. If the half-giant wasn't going to screw up while she was watching, she would make it seem as if he was unfit to teach by making him seem as if he was slow and stupid. On and on this went, until Hagrid was quite flustered and more than a few students of the Gryffindor house were wanting to strangle Umbridge.

The toad-woman, seemingly oblivious to the glares and threatening wand gestures from the students, walked over to Pansy, who like Hermione, was in tears. But unlike the bushy-haired girl, hers were of mirth at the situation instead of fury-filled ones.

"Do you find," said Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when talks?"

She tried to suppress her giggles as she answered, "No… because… well… it sounds like grunting a lot of the time…"

More scribbling went on the clipboard, and Hagrid's face flushed as well as it could with all the bruises and cuts marring the skin. He tried to act as though he didn't hear that, however.

Walking over to Neville, Umbridge gave him a sickly sweet smile, "You can see the thestrals, Longbottom, can't you?"

Neville nodded.

"Whom did you see die, then?"

Neville gulped before nervously stuttering out the answer as Umbridge's beady eyes stared into his own, "My… my grandad."

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby, greed-tweed-covered arm toward the horses, who had just about devoured the carcass of that cow to bone.

"Erm… well… they're… er, okay…?"

"Students… too… frightened… to… admit… it…"

"Oh, that's it… it's on now!" PK growled, making to pull her wand on Umbridge, "How about I tun her into the toad she is, hmm? We'll see who's laughing after that!"

Lavender and Hermione however, held the girl back from attacking Umbridge even though they too wanted to take out some frustration on the woman. Hermione for Hagrid and Neville's sake, and Lavender mostly because she didn't believe that Hagrid deserved this bad of treatment no matter how bad of a teacher she thought he was.

"PK, you'll get expelled if you draw a wand on a professor!" Hermione hissed in PK's ear.

"Oh shut up, you know you want to do it too!" PK replied, glaring at the girl.

"That's besides the point; she's a horrible, horrible woman, but at least I can rein my temper in when need be."

Umbridge's smug voice cut through the girls' conversation. "Well, Hagrid, I think I have enough to be getting along with… you will receive" — she mimed taking something from the air in front of her —"the results of your inspection" —she pointed at the clipboard—"in ten days' time." Se held up ten stubby, ring-covered fingers, then her smile grew wider and more toad-like as she adjusted her hat and left the clearing. Malfoy and Pansy erupted into laughter in her wake, Hermione and PK actually shaking with fury, and Neville looking both confused and upset.

* * *

Half an hour later, after the lesson had finished and the students dismissed from the grounds, Hermione stormed up the moving staircases back to Gryffindor Tower, muttering curses under her breath about Umbridge and her tactics on getting Hagrid sacked. 

"…And I suppose a teacher like Grubbly-Plank wouldn't usually show us thestrals before N.E.W.T. level, but, they are very interesting, aren't they? The way some people can see them and others cannot! I wish I could…"

"Do you?" Harry asked her quietly.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped her decent up the stairs and turned around, horrorstruck. "Oh Harry— I'm sorry —no, of course I don't— that was a really stupid thing to say!"

"S'okay… don't worry." He replied quickly.

"I'm surprised so many people could see them, though." Ron piped up, "Three in a class—"

"Yeah, Weasley… we were just wondering," said a malicious voice nearby. Caught up in their conversation, they failed to realize that Malfoy and his crew were standing in the staircase above them, leaning over and looking at them smugly.

"Well… there goes my day." PK muttered, while Harry angrily asked what Malfoy wanted.

"Argh! You even have ears, Draco? I swear… how many times do I have to tell you to wait up?"

SD came bounding down the stairs towards Malfoy's group and stuck her tongue out at them. The blonde boy in reply, shrugged. "Next time be a little louder, then."

"Oy! Malfoy! You got a bone to pick with me or what?" Ron yelled angrily.

SD raised an eyebrow towards Malfoy and then looked down, "Oh. Hey PK-chan!" she waved, getting one in return before the red-streaked girl turned to Malfoy, "You aren't starting any trouble, now are you?"

"Actually, we just wanted to know something."

Ron sighed in impatience. "Well, what is it then?"

"Well, d'ya reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"

Malfoy and the rest roared in laugher; SD gave a small snicker or two as she shook her head in resignation. Malfoy broke out in a chorus of "Weasley is Our King", the rest following in suit as the group of Slytherins marched down the staircase and past the Trio and PK. SD trailed along behind, humming the song under her breath but not singing it. She wasn't Ron's biggest fan, and the song was cruel, but she couldn't help it if it had a catchy tune.

Ron's ears turned scarlet as he reached out to grab Malfoy by the collar. Harry laid a hand on his friend shoulder in warning, and the group got away without any fights being started. "Ignore them, Ron. Just ignore them." Hermione intoned, glaring at the backs of the Slytherins' robes.

PK frowned and rushed after them, ignoring the protests of Hermione and Harry. "PK! PK… oh dear. She'll get in a lot of trouble if she messes with Malfoy."

Harry nodded, "No offense to the girl, but she's not that good with a wand."

Hermione nodded, "Sort of makes one wonder how she got this far in her schooling; unless her school focuses more on hands-on material than wandwork."

* * *

"SD! SD wait up!" PK yelled, catching up to the group of Slytherins who had gotten away from her because of the moving staircases. 

The blonde girl turned around at the sound of her friend's voice and motioned for the others to go on without her before shifting her bag on her shoulder and smiling cheerfully at the brunette. "What's up, PK?"

PK frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, "You're what's up, SD."

Grey-blue eyes blinked in confusion, "Err… what now? You've lost me."

"What was that whole thing up there just a second ago? I thought you were on our side…"

SD's mouth made a little 'o' in understanding. She shrugged, "Oh, come off it, PK. I wasn't as bad as Draco and the others, you gotta admit. All I did was chuckle a little."

"_Draco? _You're on first names with the prat now! Oh my Ra, SD… you're turning into one of them."

"So what if I'm friends with him and the rest instead of friends with the Trio? And you know Ron hates me and I'm not his biggest fan either. So what if I decide to chuckle at some little joke made at his expense?"

"But it was _Malfoy_ that made the joke!"

"So what? It was still funny…" SD replied defensively.

By now the duo's conversation had upped a level in tone, and they were getting close to a screaming match. Students in the upper levels of the staircases had stopped to peer over at them, while those below did the same. It wasn't often one got to see a fight during school hours that didn't have to do with hexing, after all. And a prefect would probably be along shortly to deduct points and end whatever was going on.

PK gave a blank stare at SD, and the blonde sighed, "You have to admit it was a bit funny."

"Fine. I'll give you that much. But still… you've hanging out with those… those… _Slytherins_ too much lately!" PK said, putting emphasis on the words 'Slytherins' as if it were a curse. "Next thing I know… SD?"

Caught up in her ranting, she failed to notice that SD had began to stalk off, fuming. Huffing, she stopped her friend and looked her in the eye. "And now you're acting as if you're _better_ than me, not needing to hear what I'm saying!"

"I'm 'hanging out with those _Slytherins_ too much' am I?"

SD's tone was cold and sharp. PK had heard this tone a few times before, but rarely was it ever directed towards her. "SD?"

"Well, newsflash, PK! I am one of 'those Slytherins', whether you like it or not!" SD growled, hands clenched as she looked up at her best friend, "Just like you're one of those 'blasted Gryffindors' as Draco likes to call them. But I didn't think that made a difference! It hasn't before! Well… you know what I think? I think _you've_ been hanging around the flipping Golden Trio too much!"

"Oy! SD!"

The girl in question ignored the call of her name as she continued ranting, voice getting higher in volume, along with PK as the fight escaladed. Malfoy and the rest appeared behind SD, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were coming up close behind PK.

"PK!" Hermione yelled.

"And what's wrong with hanging around with them?" PK scoffed.

"What's wrong with me hanging around with Draco and Pansy? It's the same thing! You've blown me off for our library meetings for the last two days!"

"…I was… well… I forgot, okay!" PK sighed, "But you've been disappearing lately to hang out with those guys!" she finished, gesturing to the group of green-clad students behind the blonde.

"And what's wrong with us, Gryffie?" Pansy huffed, glaring at the brunette.

"You know what, PK? Just forget it." SD sighed, turning towards Malfoy and Pansy.

"So you're choosing them over me, is that it?"

"For the moment it is. Until you realize that I was Sorted into Slytherin, and that I will be hanging around with Slytherins, it doesn't mean I'm evil. You're getting that stupid... bias... into your head that being Sorted into a certain House automatically means one is evil, or one is smart, or one is brave, or hardworking… well, it's not always like that. Hell, you're starting to sound like Ron and Harry over there with their opinion of me just because I wear green and not red!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Ron yelled.

PK's tone sounded detached as she spoke to SD. "Well, maybe we should just keep our distances for a while."

"Sounds peachy keen to me!" was the hot-headed retort.

Glaring at each other, the two turned their backs and walked to the members of their respective Houses. Hermione put an arm around PK's shoulders, while Draco ruffled up SD's hair, drawing an angry glare out of the girl. Pansy and Ron were in a glaring contest with one another, and before other words could be spoken amongst the others, the bell for the next class rang. Paling, the group of ten or so students realized they were late for Potions.

And, of course, that could never be good. Rushing off to class, Draco smirked to himself.

'_Well… turns out I didn't need to get my hands dirty after all. SD and that Gryffie ruined things between them on their own. Just makes my job a bit more easier.'_

* * *

A/N: Well. There we gooooo… probably one of the longest chappies so far. And hey! It's an update! For those of you reading my Yu-Gi-Oh! chaptered fic, I'll be working on that shortly and hopefully having something up by Sunday. 

School just got out for PK and I, which means more and hopefully faster updates. (My god… we're only half-way through OotP… gaaaaaaaaaaaaah…)

Flames are TOTALLY ACCEPTED for the lateness of this chapter; actually- I would love to get some bashing me for that since I ignored PK's nagging on the chapter. Eeep.

Ja ne, minna-san!

PK13 and SD27


	15. Chapter 14: It's Beginning to Look

Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts

-SD27 and PK13

A/N: So yeah. It' s about… 2:00 AM Central Time here in PK and mine's corner of Indiana… and I'm starting to type up this chapter. Can we say sleep deprived? But yeah… go us. SD finally is getting to work. And this chapter makes me happy for several reasons. One) Christmas is finally here ((in the fic, duh)). Two) we're covering the expanse of about four chapters in here… that's about 100 pages or so. Three) I flipped through OotP a few minutes ago, and realized that there's only about three hundred or so more pages we have to go through. (Hallelujah chorus plays in background). Believe me, that's NOT a lot. Possibly six to seven chapters more and we are THROUGH. (mad fit of giggling)

Okay. Time to write before I fall asleep on my keyboard.

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 14- It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

Professor Snape was a bit perplexed when he entered the dungeon where his Fifth Year Gryffindor and Slytherin class was waiting, only to see that half his class was missing. Only one or two of his Snakes were present, and he noted with a bit of malicious glee that Potter and his friends were absent as well.

When the missing students barreled into the classroom about two minutes later, quite out of breath, the Potions Master wasted no time in docking points from each of the late Gryffindors and giving detentions to the rest.

"Five points apiece for your tardiness, Misters Potter and Weasley and Misses Granger and Dilefea. You will also be serving detentions with me as well."

Harry gaped, "But, Sir—"

However, he was ignored as Snape turned to Malfoy and the Slytherins, "All of you will be serving detentions with me. Preferably sometime most inconvenient. See me after class to schedule."

The green and silver clad students frowned, but didn't make a scene about it. They knew, what with having Snape as a Head of House and all, that arguing over it would only make the detentions double in size, time span, and possibly result in an even more unpleasant task.

"Take your seats so we may begin the lesson."

* * *

After a most interesting Potions class where Neville managed to turn a Healing Draught into an acid strong enough to melt a cauldron and burn the legs off of a few stools, the late group of students were told to see Snape after the mess had been cleaned up for their detentions. Draco, however, was asked to stay behind.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" he asked, following Snape into his office.

The dark-haired man sat down at his desk and motioned for Draco to sit down in the chair opposite him. After a minute or two of silence where Snape arranged a few parchments on his desk, he looked at Draco inquisitively.

"I would like to know the reason why you and the others were late this afternoon. The real reason, mind you. No glorifying of yourself or over-exaggeration of anything that Potter's group did."

Draco sighed, and shrugged. "Actually, SD and Dilefea got into a spat near the Great Hall. They were being quite vicious; something about SD being a Slytherin or going around with Pansy and the rest of us."

Snape looked up from a parchment, eyebrows raised. "Really now. That is most unusual, seeing as I swore those two were rather close. Then again, they didn't partner for today's practical lesson…"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, Sir, but I have been taking your advice to try and behave a bit more respectable. And Potter's group didn't start anything either this time."

"A first, I'm sure." Snape sighed and returned to his work, "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

December rolled around, and the Duo was still split. Though, what with the sudden influx of heavy homework as well as the heavy snow accompanying December's arrival, even if the two weren't feuding, they probably wouldn't be seeing much of each other.

There was one last trip to Hogsmeade during the first weekend, during which a good number of students began shopping for Christmas presents for their families and friends, as well as picking up catalogues and messing around with orders to get things out of the village. SD was amazed to see how frivolous some of her Housemates were in spending money for gifts, whereas she had to really think about what she would be purchasing.

And with the cold temperatures of December came the horrible side effect to having an underground common room.

"It's so damn cold in here!" SD muttered angrily, settling herself in front of the fireplace in her dorm- buried in two heavy blankets as well as her heaviest clothing.

The other Slytherin Fifth Year girls were grouped around Pansy's bed, looking through magazines and writing letters to their parents. All of them, excluding SD, were going home for the holidays, and were writing parents about arrangements and gifts and the like or otherwise wrapping presents.

"Awe, it ain't that bad, Red." Daphne shrugged, grinning as SD frowned at the nickname, "You just have to get used to it, that's all."

"Getting used to it… I'd have to be cold-blooded before that happens. Red… psh… coldddd," was the mumbled reply as the bundle of blankets known as SD flopped sideways on the floor and curled up for more warmth. There were a few chuckles at the sight.

"Hey SD… what are you doing for your holiday? Are you going to Floo home?" Blaise asked, turning dark, inquisitive eyes towards the slumped over girl on the ground.

SD abruptly shot up, slight panic beginning to set in. What was she going to say? Somehow, she didn't think "Well, seeing as my whole family lives in a parallel universe to this one, where you guys are all book characters whose fates are already pre-determined, therefore I can't go home until I figure out how," would go over well with them.

So she settled for the good old-fashioned believable white lie. "Umm, actually, my parents decided that this year they'd spend the holidays alone and are taking a trip to err… Hawaii! So I guess I'm staying here."

Blaise shrugged, "That's kinda neat. Too bad you don't get to back though… you'd think that after almost six months with their daughter being overseas that they'd at least be there for Christmas."

SD chuckled nervously, "Well… I've been keeping contact with them through owl post, so it's not that big of a deal, I guess."

Millicent frowned from her spot on her bed, peering over her book to look at SD, "I've never seen you mail a letter," she stated quietly.

Daphne looked at SD as well, "Come to think of it… I've barely ever seen you get anything from the owls in the mornings, either."

Pansy was oddly quiet through this, watching SD's reactions carefully. But the girl just shrugged, "Well, usually I write them when I have spare time in the library or something. And I usually head to the Owlery after dinner or before Arithmancy to do it. And I… used to share PK's raven for long-distance mailing like that, since it's overseas and all."

The girls seemed to buy it, and SD let out a silent breath of relief before picking herself off of the ground and shedding her blankets. She grabbed the uniform that was hung over her trunk, now charmed a brilliant acid green instead of red, declaring she was gonna go change and shower before dinner and not to wait for her if she was running late.

Pansy smiled at her as she departed, knowing that SD had been lying. _'Bravo, Zephyr… bravo indeed. Such a seamless little lie you've woven… I wonder which thread pulls it all apart?' _

* * *

On the other side of the school, Harry and PK were holed up in Gryffindor Tower, each of them working on separate homework assignments Hermione had been after them to finish before the weekend. As for Hermione and Ron, the two were off doing prefect duties. The number of them had increased greatly as December wore on, the two doing everything from extra night patrols and watching over First and Second Years to supervising the decorating of the Great Hall, which was where the two were as of that moment.

The two were so busy, in fact, that Hermione had to give up her knitting hobby for the moment. When she discovered that she was down to only three slightly less knobbly than before hats, she moaned on how so many poor little elves would be stuck in the castle for Christmas because they hadn't been freed yet.

Harry and PK hadn't the heart to tell her that Dobby had been taking them all. Well, actually PK did… just so Hermione would shut up about the damn hats, but Harry gave her one of those looks that made her do otherwise. It reminded her a lot of the one she used to give SD, and Harry got beat over the head by PK for that, and he didn't know why.

"You're stealing my look. I could have you sued for that," she had said, claiming she had a patent it. Harry ignored her of course.

The common room door opened a few minutes later, and Hermione and Ron walked in, the former looking rather pleased and the other a bit disgruntled. "How'd it go?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "It was quite fun, actually. You should see the Great Hall… it looks wonderful. Isn't that right, Ron?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever."

PK blinked, "What's wrong with him?"

The bushy-haired brunette sighed, "He had a little trouble with the décor…"

"Well, let's see _you_ try to put up tinsel when Peeves has the other end and is trying to strangle you with it!" Ron growled, ears glowing a faint pink with embarrassment as PK began laughing at him and Harry started chuckling before returning to his History of Magic essay.

In any case, the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't really up to thinking about Christmas. For the first time during his time at the school, he found that he didn't want to spend the holidays at the castle. Well, between having Umbridge there as well as thinking about his Quiddich ban and whether or not Hagrid would be put on probation, it isn't that hard to see why he would be feeling as if the place wasn't exactly home lately.

The only things that gave him any sort of good feeling about the castle at the moment were the DA meetings. But those would have to stop for the holidays as almost everyone but a few people were heading home to spend time with their families. Hermione was going skiing with her parents, something that Ron found highly amusing as the idea of Muggles strapping stick of wood to their feet to go sliding down hills was a ridiculous idea to him. Ron was going to the Burrow this year, and PK…

"I'm staying here. Got a problem-o, Potter?"

…PK evidently was a bit touchy on the subject. Then again, the pink-streaked transfer student was still slightly fuming over the fight between SD and her.

"So when are you two leaving?" Harry asked, "The first day of break, or what?"

Hermione shook her head; "I'm leaving directly after classes end. I'm catching a late flight to France."

Ron blinked and looked at Harry confusedly. "Umm… what d'ya mean 'you two'? You're coming with me, y'know."

Harry almost drew a line of ink across his essay, "What? You never told me this?"

Ron smiled sheepishly, "I didn't? Blimey… I thought I did. Mum sent me a letter ages ago inviting you to come spend Christmas with us, Harry."

Harry's face lit up like the proverbial Christmas tree at the news that he would not be spending the holidays alone at the castle. Well… PK would have been there… but still. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's forgetfulness, and PK was too caught up in her homework to care either way about what was going on around her.

* * *

After dinner and the last class of the day, Harry made his way down to the Room of Requirement early for that night's DA practice. And it was just as well that the green-eyed boy did, as the room was decorated with tons of Christmas décor. Now, this ordinarily wouldn't be bad at all…

Except a good number of the items were emblazoned with Harry's own face and the legend "Have a Very Harry Christmas." Harry himself could think of only one person… err… house-elf that would do such a thing. And so it was Dobby's name that he was grumbling under his breath as Harry took down all the offending decorations with his face on them.

Just as the last offending bauble was taken down, PK and Luna walked in through the door, talking to each other before they noticed the new additions to the room.

"These are quite nice, Harry… did you put them up yourself?" Luna asked, eyeing the rest of the things that the jet-haired boy decided to keep up.

Harry scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Actually… that was Dobby the house-elf."

"Oh, how nice."

PK had plopped down on one of the cushions in the corner and picked up a textbook. Her eyes glimpsed something in the corner of the room however, and she smirked, "Hey Harry… I think you missed something. Look up."

Blinking in confusion, Harry, and Luna as well did. Right above Harry was a spring of mistletoe. Gulping, the boy hurried up his ladder to take it down, Luna remarking something about it being infested with Nargles as he did so. Neither of the room's two other occupants wanted to know what Nargles were… therefore they refrained from asking.

Soon after, Angelina Johnson arrived, declaring that she had found replacements for Fred, George, and Harry. Harry was surprised to hear that the youngest Weasley was to be Gryffindor's new Seeker, which spurred the Quiddich Captain to make a sour remark of "Since we can't have you…", making Harry feel a bit awkward.

More and more people soon filed in, and the last DA meeting before break began.

* * *

But of course, the DA seemed to be unofficially segregated so that not one Slytherin was within its ranks. Therefore, the house of Serpents had to find another way to pass their nights.

Silver-grey eyes flashed with anger as once again the object of attention was pulled from their owner's grasp. "Damn it, Zephyr! Give it back!"

Said girl's mouth twisted into a wry grin, "Last names again, Draco? Huh. Now I _know_ you're mad with me."

"Does that mean you'll give me my letter back?"

SD thought for a moment, "Umm… nope! Now let's see what we have here…" SD started unfolding the letter and read through it aloud, ignoring the angry growls of a certain blonde as he tried to recover his letter and the chuckling or outright laughing of some of the other Slytherins in the common room at the moment. "'Dearest Mother and Father… Thank you for the recent care package you sent me… blah blah blah… stupid Potter… blah blah blah… Holiday… Love, Draco.'"

SD rolled her eyes and sighed, holding the letter out to him, "By Ra, you are so boring. Nothing remotely amusing in there."

Draco snatched back the letter from SD's grasp and whacked her over the head with the parchment, causing the girl to rub her head in anger, "Jerk."

"Hypocrite."

"What'd you call me?"

Blaise smirked, "He called you a hypocrite, SD."

"But whyyyy?"

Daphne sighed from in-between the pages of her Potions text, "You called him a jerk, when you in reality were the one who was being a jerk for taking his letter in the first place. All he did was give you what you deserved."

"Oh. …Still wasn't nice though."

More than one person rolled their eyes at this. The red-streaked girl yawned and curled up in what she had deemed 'SD's Chair' near the fireplace and pulled out a book she thought she never would have seen again.

It's amazing, the things you find when you clean out a trunk…

So, settling herself down with a volume of a certain yaoi manga, she didn't notice the odd looks the others were giving her. Though, whether it was because she was reading a comic book, backwards no less, or that the manga depicted two men on the cover holding each other in a rather suggestive position she couldn't tell.

"…What in Merlin's name are you reading?"

SD blinked and looked up to see Draco, giving her a look that could be called nothing short of "wtf?". "Oh… it's umm… a manga. Japanese comics."

"…It's backwards."

"It's made like that."

Bending down, the teen tilted the cover up so he could see it better, "…It's a Muggle comic book. And… umm… are those two…?"

SD chuckled, almost a slight cackle actually. "Is ickle Dracy-poo unnerved by slashy pairings? Geez… it ain't that graphic. Just some kissing, that's all."

Draco glared slightly at her, "I am not unnerved by… whatever a slashy pairing is. I just… never saw something like that book before."

An idea started to form in SD's head, and she fought to keep the shit-eating grin off her face that was starting to creep up. Shrugging, she ignored Draco's comment and returned to her book. The platinum-blonde boy blinked, before shrugging as well and returning to his seat, pulling out a textbook and a sheet of scrap parchment.

He didn't think he'd ever figure out SD's odd ways…

* * *

"You're getting really good," Harry said, calling a halt to the DA meeting at the end of the hour, "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff— maybe even Patronuses."

With a murmur of excitement, the room began to clear as the group left in their usual two or threes, mostly everyone wishing Harry a Merry Christmas as they departed. Ron, Hermione, and PK stayed back as per usual to help tidy up the room. The three left before he did, though. For some reason, Harry felt like hanging behind a moment or two… though it probably had something to do with the fact that Cho Chang was still there with her friend Marietta Edgecombe.

"No, you go on." He heard her say to Marietta, and Harry's heart gave a little jolt that sent it into his throat. Pretending to straighten the cushion pile, he waited for Cho to speak first. He was rather surprised when a sniff met his ears.

'Is she…?'

He turned around and saw the pretty Asian girl standing in the middle of the room, trails of tears running down her face.

"Wha—?"

'What do I do?' he thought, never having experienced something like this before.

"What's up?" he said feebly, walking towards her slightly.

Cho shook her head and muttered something of an apology as well as a comment about Cedric. Harry's heart sank back from his throat and landed somewhere in his stomach at the mention of the deceased teen's name. He should have known…

He tried his best to comfort her, and it seemed to have worked. Her tears had stopped, and her sobs were lessening. They grew closer together, and Cho's vision gazed up briefly.

"Mistletoe." Cho said quietly, pointing above Harry's head.

"Yeah," he replied, "It's probably infested with nargles though."

"What are nargles?"

"No idea," Harry shrugged, "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."

A funny noise between a sob and a laugh came out of Cho's throat. They were very close now. Harry could have counted each freckle on Cho's nose if he wanted to.

"I really like you, Harry."

She was much too close now; he could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes…

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry returned to the common room to find Ron and Hermione seated in two of the best seats near the fire; nearly everyone else had retired for the night. PK was seated off at one of the desks in the corner, fussing over something that looked like a half-wrapped Christmas present. The other female friend of Harry's was currently writing what looked like an extremely long letter from her seat near the fire. Ron was sprawled out on the hearthrug, attempting to finish his extra Transfiguration homework that McGonagall had assigned him.

"What kept you, mate?" the redhead asked when Harry flopped down in a nearby armchair.

Harry, for his part, didn't make any attempt to answer. He was in a daze of shock, half of him wanting to tell his friends what had just transpired while the other half protested and wanted him to take the secret with him to his grave.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, giving him a worried look as she paused in her furious writing.

He gave her a shrug; truthfully he didn't know himself. Ron was getting a bit worried at that moment and had hoisted himself up on one elbow so he could see his friend better, "What's up? What happened?"

He once again, didn't answer. Hermione took matters out of his hands, "Is it Cho?" she asked in a rather businesslike way, "She corner you after the meeting?"

PK snorted from her corner of the room, now listening into the conversation. She put down her object of frustration and walked over to the Trio, resting an elbow on the back of Harry's chair and poking the emerald-eyed boy in the back of the head.

"Five Galleons says Mister Dazed-and-Confused here got kissed," she said, chuckling.

Ron sat up so fast that his inkbottle went flying all over the rug. Hermione wasn't nearly as shocked by the idea; she merely raised an eyebrow and gave a small frown.

"Well?" the redhead boy demanded.

Harry's gaze wandered from Ron's expression of mingled curiosity and hilarity to Hermione's frown before landing on PK's smirk. He nodded.

"HA!"

Ron's gesture with his fist and off-pitched laughter frightened a pair of Second years at the window and made PK jump. A grin appeared on Harry's face while Ron rolled around laughing on the hearthrug. Hermione looked disgusted at Ron's display and returned to her letter. PK chuckled and flopped down in a chair next to Harry's, forgetting about her present lying back on the desk for the moment.

"Well?" Ron asked finally, some semblance of sanity returning to him, "How was it?"

Harry paused for a moment.

"Wet," was his rather blunt and truthful answer.

PK erupted into a cackling fit while Ron made a noise somewhere between jubilation and disgust.

"That's gross, Harry." PK chuckled.

"Because she was crying," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Ron said, smile fading a bit while PK's chuckling stopped, "…Are you that bad of a kisser?"

Cue PK's mad laughing fit once more. Harry glared at the girl, who shrugged. She _was_ easily amused, after all.

"Dunno… maybe I am."

Hermione finally added her two cents to the conversation, " Of course you're not," she said while still scribbling away at her letter, "Cho spends half her time crying these days. She does it at mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place."

"Diggory's death must have hit her hard then," PK muttered.

"You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," Ron grinned, looking at Harry.

"Ron," Hermione said, "you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron huffed, glaring at the girl.

"Lamest terms? You suck and you're an idiot." PK supplied.

Ron ignored her, "Well, what kind of person cries while someone's kissing them?"

"Yeah," Harry voiced a bit desperately, "who does?"

"Cho Chang." PK muttered, staring into the fire.

"Don't you understand how Cho's feeling at the moment?" Hermione asked, a slight pitying tone in her voice.

"No." the three said in unison.

Hermione sighed and laid down her quill for the moment, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, obviously she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric's death. Then confused because she liked Cedric and now she's feeling things for Harry and can't decide whom she likes best. Guilty next, thinking it's dishonouring Cedric's memory by kissing Harry in the first place, and then wondering what everyone else would say if you two started going out, Harry. Oh, and she's worried about getting kicked off the Ravenclaw Quiddich team because she's been flying rather badly lately."

Slightly stunned silence met the end of Hermione's small speech. PK whistled lowly, "That really bites… I kinda feel bad for the poor girl."

"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode." Ron stated.

Hermione and PK glared at Ron, who in turn flinched slightly at the intensity of the combined looks, "Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon, Ronald, doesn't mean we all have." Hermione said nastily, while PK muttered "Baka…" underneath her breath.

Ron really had no comeback for that one.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, after another fight between Ron and Hermione over Hermione's continued correspondence with Viktor Krum-in which PK added her two cents in by saying "Ron's jealous of Krum!" a few dozen times- both Ron and Harry found themselves in the boys' dorm room getting ready for bed. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already asleep; Harry put his glasses on his bedside table and got in, but didn't draw the hangings closed. He opted to stare out at the patch of starry sky seen through the small window above Neville's bedside table. If he had known, this time the night before, that he would have kissed Cho Chang by the end of the next night…

"Night," Ron yawned, climbing into his four-poster and drawing the curtains.

"Night," Harry replied, doing the same. He didn't fall asleep right away, as his redheaded friend had seemed to, but instead his restless mind wandered to Cho.

'They should teach us how girls' brains work…' he thought sleepily as his eyes began to feel dreadfully heavy, '_Be a lot more useful than Divination at any rate…_'

he thought sleepily as his eyes began to feel dreadfully heavy, '' 

Neville snuffled in his sleep; an owl hooted somewhere in the distance.

Harry dreamed he was in the Room of Requirement again. Cho was there, accusing Harry of luring her there under false pretenses. She said he promised her Chocolate Frog cards for showing up. He protested… Cho began to shout, "_Cedric gave me loads of cards, look_!" She pulled out fistfuls of them from her robe pockets and threw them into the air. Cho turned into Hermione, a disapproving look on her face, _"You did promise her, Harry. I think you better give her something more valuable instead… How about your Firebolt? You won't be using it…"_ Harry protested against this, saying that Umbridge had his Firebolt, therefore he couldn't give it to Cho.

Hermione had then turned into PK, wand in hand. "_Now where did that blasted toad go…?_" she muttered to herself, looking at the cards on the floor, turning each one over until she found one with Umbridge's picture on it, though Harry was positive that there was no such card in existence. Blue eyes fixed Harry with a sly look, "_I put her in there for you… so now I can finally get rid of her, and you can go get your Firebolt. You need to give it to Cho, after all… you did promise her something if she came_."

Harry's protesting began anew, saying the whole affair was ridiculous as he had only come in there to put up some ornaments shaped like Dobby's head. PK used _Incendio_ on Umbridge's card, and a squeaky, high pitched scream could be heard coming from the burning object…

The dream suddenly shifted then… shifted into something far more bizarre, something far more frightening.

And when Harry woke, screaming, ill, and feeling as if someone had stuck a white-hot poker into his forehead, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was real.

"Harry? HARRY!"

"Ron… your dad's… he's been attacked…"

* * *

"Where are those two?" Hermione muttered the next morning, pacing the common room, "They're late, but never this late. It's breakfast, after all."

PK lay on the couch, muttering about the brightness of the sun streaming in front the large window a few yards away. Professor McGonagall came out of her quarters and paused upon seeing the two girls. Both brunettes turned towards the woman.

"Well, this saves me a trip up to the dorms to collect both of you," she said, making the girls give her confused looks, "The Headmaster wishes to see both of you in his office immediately."

PK jumped up at this, automatically thinking she had done something wrong and was racking her brain trying to think about what she had done lately. Hermione raised her eyebrows and gestured to the boys' dormitories. "But, what about…"

"Don't worry about Mister Weasley and Mister Potter. They are the reason you two are being summoned. The Headmaster will explain further. Now come along."

* * *

PK had only been in the Headmaster's office thrice before: once, when arriving at Hogwarts, another to use the Floo with SD and Tonks, and the last had been right before the start of term, when Dumbledore went over their cover story with them. She had expected the circular room to change, even a little bit, but everything seemed the same since the last she had set foot in it.

Professor McGonagall had left the two, returning to her classroom. PK was automatically drawn to Fawkes as like before, while Hermione took a seat in one of the plush chairs seated in front of Dumbledore's desk, looking around the round room with interest. The Headmaster himself appeared from the balcony of the room shortly after, giving a small smile to Hermione. Said girl smiled back, and PK was oblivious to Dumbledore's presence as she was still cooing to Fawkes and commenting how pretty he was.

Dumbledore took his seat and attempted to get PK's attention. "Miss Dilefea?"

"Huwha…? Oh. Ehehe…" PK scurried to her seat and gave a sheepish grin to Dumbledore, who chuckled before his expression sobered into one of complete seriousness.

"You two may be wondering why Mister Potter and Mister Weasley haven't shown up for breakfast this morning, am I correct?"

Both of them nodded, and he went on, "Last night, Ron's father was… injured doing something off-hours at the Ministry." Dumbledore gave Hermione a slight look meaning something along the lines of 'I hope you realize it's more than that', which she did. "Mister Potter and Mister Weasley went to St. Mungo's along with the rest of the Weasley children early this morning to the Burrow."

PK nodded, as well as Hermione. "I would like… to go over as well, if that's all right, Sir." Hermione said.

Dumbledore smiled, "I had assumed you might have. You may leave as soon as you finish your last class, Miss Granger."

"Give Ron and his family my sympathies, will ya, Hermione? I don't think it'd be proper if I went over too… I've never met his parents before, after all." PK said, and the bushy-haired girl said she would.

Dumbledore was inwardly pleased at this turn of events; if PK had demanded to go along, he would have been forced to make something up that way the Order of the Phoenix's existence wouldn't be revealed to more people than necessary. Harry and Ron, after all, were going to stay at Grimmauld Place for the majority of the holiday now that this tragedy had occurred.

"Is… is that all, Sir?" Hermione asked, noting the time on the clock and realizing that classes would be starting soon.

"Yes, yes. You can use the Floo here, Miss Granger, this afternoon. I'll be expecting you." Dumbledore said, dismissing the two.

Both got up and made for the door, but PK was detained by Dumbledore's request that she hang back for a moment. Hermione gave the brunette an inquisitive look to which she earned a shrug and clueless look in return.

PK sat back down in her seat as Hermione's footsteps clattered down the stone staircase. "Umm…"

"I have heard amongst the faculty grapevine that you and Miss Zephyr have had a falling out."

A frown marred the girl's face at the mention of SD. "Yeah… some stupid little argument just got bigger and bigger until it burst into something huge. We're… still not talking to each other."

Dumbledore sighed a bit, frowning as he laced his fingers together, "I hope this doesn't have an adverse effect on your quest to find a way back to your own dimension, Miss Dilefea."

PK had the grace to look sheepish as she ducked her head, "Actually… last I checked, SD was the one with the notes and the book. I… er… haven't been exactly doing my fair share, I guess."

"I see."

"Well, SD's the one who actually likes this kind of stuff! She enjoys making things and plans up; I just enjoy putting them into motion and setting them up. She's the thinker, I'm the doer."

Dumbledore nodded, "Then it seems that you two need to set aside any grudges you hold for each other at the moment, or make an attempt to make up. While I assure you, you two are welcome to stay at Hogwarts, you do have families and friends back home who are probably quite worried about you."

"I know…" PK whispered, holding her head in her hands, "Believe me, I know…"

"And I am sorry to say that my inquires around in finding a solution to your problem are coming up dry."

"I found a book on Teleportation, and SD said she learned something about Runes that if used properly could work the same as Apparition. Would it be possible to combine the two ideas and form a solution?" PK asked.

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment, going over that possibility in his head, "It has promise, but there are many things that could go wrong with that. While I understand that the Teleportation would be used to cover the distance from this dimension to your own, and the Apparition would send you as well as Miss Zephyr through the path created by the Teleportation, it is risky as neither of you know how to Apparate or Teleport, nor are you of the legal age. Not to mention the Anti-Apparition barriers around the castle and its grounds."

"Damn…" PK muttered under her breath, "Looks like we're starting from scratch again."

Dumbledore smiled at the girl, "Don't give up, Miss Dilefea. You have a very determined spirit; it's the trait of a Gryffindor, after all. I'm sure you will be able to think of something."

PK beamed under the praise. Dumbledore's gaze flickered to a clock on his desktop, "And I'm afraid I've detained you for far too long… I believe your first class started about twenty minutes ago."

* * *

"Okay… before you go, I need you to take these with you." PK said, handing Hermione a huge sack that weighed a good amount. The girl was thrown slightly off balance with this new added weight along with her other luggage.

"PK! What's in here?" Hermione asked, regaining her balance.

"Christmas presents for you, Ron, Harry, and the Twins. Though the Twins' are more like prank-y gifts… but don't you dare tell them that!" PK replied, "And no peeking at yours either! You have to wait until Christmas like everyone else. So there."

Sticking her tongue out at Hermione as an added flourish to make her point, she got her desired result of a smile and a pair of eyes rolled exasperatedly in her direction. "Of course, PK. I promise you I won't peek until Christmas morning. Now, I've really got to go. Have a good holiday!"

The two girls walked over to the portrait hole, PK opening and closing the door after Hermione. Many other students were packing as well, but most of them weren't departing just yet. The Hogwarts Express would take them to King's Cross and they'd be picked up by anxious families and would spend a cheery two weeks with them.

'I wish I could do that… grr… not fair. I miss my family more than any of them probably do.' She thought bitterly, climbing the staircase leading to her dormitory. Flopping down on her bed, she watched boredly as Lavender finished throwing random items from her bureau into a trunk and Parvati tucked a few textbooks into a small bag.

"It's horrid that we've been assigned homework over break." Parvati grumbled, dark eyes narrowing in disgust as she threw her Herbology textbook into the bag, "I mean, it's Christmas! You think that they would lay off us a bit…"

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Parvati," Lavender said, "But at least McGonagall didn't assign us anything for once."

"I rather enjoy Transfiguration, so it's not a big deal for me."

"And that's why I partner with you! Because I really don't know what I'm working with half the time."

As the two continued talking, PK's slight interest in their actions began to fade into nothing and she dozed off.

* * *

_'It's… really quiet in here.' _SD thought, looking around her empty dorm room, _'Really… really… quiet. I don't like it.'_

There were a few other Slytherins left; possibly one or two more. A seventh year girl SD never spoke to, and a second year. Walking up the stairs leading to the common room, SD looked around to find that the room was empty except for a very familiar little kit taking a nap on one of the chairs. Not wanting to wake her little friend, SD sighed and decided that she'd finish up her Christmas gift-wrapping and send them up to the Owlery in the hour before dinner.

"Let's see… one for Pansy, one for Blaise. Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle… where'd I put Peroxide-head's?" SD muttered to herself, searching the pile of gifts in front of her, but to no avail. "Well damn. I guess I left it in my trunk."

The blonde got up from the desk in the corner of the common room and went back to her room, plopping herself in front of the trunk at the foot of her bed and opening up the thing.

"Books… parchment… candy… dungbombs… more books… hey, my old bookbag! Umm… Niiro-chan's chew toy? The hell'd that get in there?" SD mumbled to herself, emptying the contents of her trunk onto the floor around her, "I know it's in here… I just cleaned out this thing a month ago! Hey… what's that, I wonder…"

SD's trunk was composed of a few compartments that looked a lot smaller than they really were. She could probably fit her bookbag and a large textbook in the smallest one, which was about the size of a volume of manga. Though getting things in there was the tricky part, not getting them out. Beneath a small pile of used parchment containing notes for something or other, an object covered in something shiny and metallic peeked out from inside the compartment. Pulling it out, she frowned at the small, innocently wrapped gift in her hands. Wryly, SD mused that it was the best wrapping job she had ever done, which was saying something, as the grey-eyed girl couldn't wrap gifts for her life.

However, it wasn't the gift she was looking for. Rather, it was one she had totally forgotten about. SD chucked it across the room, knowing it wouldn't break as it hit Millicent's trunk a few feet away. "Damn it to hell…"

The clock chimed six, and the blonde trudged out of the room, good mood ruined as she headed to the Great Hall for dinner. The small gift, labeled "To PK-chan. From SD and Niiro-chan," was left forgotten behind her.

* * *

"…Is this seat taken?"

SD looked up to see PK standing next to her, blank faced and seemingly apathetic to the blonde, as per usual of late. Nodding slightly, SD gestured for the brunette to take a seat, though no other interactions were made between the two for a few moments. The Duo was civil towards each other, polite to a fault as if they were strangers rather than once-best friends.

SD's mind momentarily wandered to the gift lying back in her dorm room, and she wondered vaguely if she should give it to the girl sitting next to her.

'After all… as far I know, we're still fighting. But, she did take a step at being somewhat friendly…' SD thought, stabbing rather harshly at a piece of roast sitting on her plate.

The four tables had once again disappeared to only one. And while a good number of the few students sitting there looked nervous at the fact that they were eating with their teachers, neither SD nor PK thought much of it as they had had a similar eating arrangement for most of the summer. PK finished eating shortly, and nudged SD as nicely as she could with her elbow. SD glared slightly at her, "What was that for?"

"Meet me in the library in about half an hour. I need to talk to you. Bring the books as well." PK said calmly, making SD's slightly affronted attitude from earlier disappear.

"Fine."

* * *

Of all the places in the castle, both PK and SD agreed that their favorite place had to be the library. Both being avid readers and always in the process of learning seemingly random jack-of-all-trade-ish abilities, libraries had become havens for the two.

But nothing, SD mused as she wandered around the library looking for a familiar pink-streaked brunette, could top the Hogwarts library at night. Candlelight as well as lanterns on each table illuminated the rows of books. It gave the large chamber the feel as if you were in the Middle Ages or something. Not to mention that the great view of the grounds at night through the windows found scattered around the library was something to be seen.

It was at one of these windows that SD finally found the elusive brunette. "I thought you would be at our usual spot. Sorry for keeping you waiting a bit," PK turned away from the window and shrugged. SD gestured to the books in her bag, "I've brought the things. You said you needed to speak to me."

PK nodded, getting up from her window-seat and walking over to the table SD had dumped her bag on. "I spoke to Dumbledore today," she began, watching as SD quirked an eyebrow, showing interest, "He was worried that our falling out would cause problems in our working to find a way home."

SD snorted, "Really now. I've been doing fine working, actually. Draco and the oth—"

"You told them?" PK hissed angrily, "I can't believe you would—"

"I didn't tell them anything. As far as they know, I'm just working on becoming the Wizarding World's youngest Teleportation Master. I… knew you wouldn't appreciate me telling them the truth about us. About not really being transfers and all…"

"Oh."

There were a few moments worth of silence until PK broke it, "I posed that one idea with the Runes and Teleportation to the Headmaster, you know."

SD looked up from staring at the table, "Really? What'd he say?"

"That the idea had promise, but the Apparition and Dissaparition wards would cause a problem. Not to mention it's illegal for us to Apparate or Teleport on our own."

The blonde frowned, thinking this over, "What… if we could find a way to nullify the wards just for a moment to let us in? There has to be some way… I mean, maybe a combination of charm-work and Runes. Ones for transportation, movement, binding, and breaking, possibly even flight, as a long shot. Problem is… even if that proves to be a solid idea, what in the world would be the Runes and charms to use?"

PK smiled slightly as SD began furiously scribbling down ideas on a notebook that she pulled out of her bag. The blue-eyed girl recognized it as the one SD used back home to write down sudden prank inspirations and random ideas that formed in her head.

"You still have that…" she muttered, making SD look up from her writing, "I would have thought you'd filled it up by now."

"…You wouldn't believe how 'horrible' it is to have anything remotely Muggle in Slytherin. I've had to hide this notebook in the bottom of my trunk since September. And I found the volume of FAKE you got me last year…"

PK's eyes lit up, "No way! You have to let me read it; I've only got a copy of Juvenile Orion on me, and it's getting in pretty bad shape as of late."

SD gave her a hesitant look, and it hit PK then that the two were still, unofficially, fighting with one another_. 'I totally forgot… for the first time in a month, it felt as if we were friends again. Maybe I should just apologize and get this over with, it's just awkward talking to her.'_ PK glanced over at SD, noticing that the blonde was looking through a text on transportation rituals and seeming to ignore PK's presence. '_But… we did say some really harsh things. And SD never was one to forgive and forget very easily. And she's just so damn stubborn. Maybe working on this stuff again, we can patch things up.'_

"Earth to PK. Are you going to sit there and stare into space or are you going to help me sometime this decade?" SD said, but for once it wasn't laced with her normally teasing humor, but rather one that was flat and unemotional.

"Sorry." PK muttered, grabbing a book and paper in case she found something she could copy down, "So… what are you reading?"

* * *

Around the time that SD and PK were heading down to the Great Hall for dinner, the doorbell at 12 Grimmauld Place rung, signaling the arrival of Hermione to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. After hearing from Ron and Ginny that their father was doing fairly well at St. Mungo's and was expecting to make a full recovery, she inquired as to where Harry was.

Ron looked up from his chess set, "He's been up in the attic with Buckbeak ever since we got back from visiting Dad."

Hermione frowned, "Why?"

Ron shrugged, and Ginny did the same. Hermione huffed, before setting her things down in the corner of the room she shared with Ginny. "Well, I'm going to go bring him down."

Ron mentally wagered himself a galleon that Hermione wouldn't be able to do it, but sure enough, not even five minutes later Hermione came back, a sullen-looking Harry in tow. The girl sat down next to Ginny, while Harry stood there in the doorway. Ron looked up at Harry, chewing a bit of a sandwich that he had taken from a plate Mrs. Weasley had sent up earlier.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," was the terse reply from Harry.

"Oh, don't lie. Ron and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone all day."

"They do, do they?" Harry glared at the two red-haired teens. Ron looked down at his feet but Ginny met his gaze squarely.

"Well, you have! You haven't been looking at any of us either!" Ginny replied hotly.

"It's you lot who won't look at me!"

"Maybe you're looking at each other in turns and just missing the other." Hermione suggested dryly, the shadow of a smirk appearing on her face.

"Very funny."

"Oh, stop being so… how does PK put it… 'Emo', I believe. Look, the others have told me what you heard over the Extendable Ears… about Voldemort possibly possess—"

"So you lot have been talking about me behind my back?" Harry said sharply, "Well, I'm sure getting used to it…"

"We wanted to talk to you, mate," Ron sighed, "but as you've been hiding ever since we got back…"

"I didn't want anyone talking to me."

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," Ginny said angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who and can tell you how it feels."

Harry remained still as these words absorbed into his mind. When they hit home, he wheeled around.

"I… forgot."

"Lucky you," was the girl's cool reply.

Ginny then went on to ask Harry questions like if he had large gaps in memory as of late. His dreams were discussed, and Ron said that Harry was thrashing about in his bed moments before Ron had woken him up. There was no way that Harry could have been the snake that bit Mr. Weasley, no matter how real it seemed.

It was a comforting thought, 'I'm… I'm not the weapon after all…' Harry's heart swelled with relief, and he felt as if he wanted to do nothing more than to go downstairs and join Sirius in a round of "God Rest Ye, Merrye Hippogriffs" at the top of his lungs.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, SD found herself stumbling up the stairs to the Owlery to go mail off the presents for her little bunch of comrades. Never really having sent a letter before, she got lost on the way there and a nice portrait had guided her the right way.

She persuaded a few owls to come down, and tied a package to each bird's leg if it was small enough, or wrapped a string around it so the bird could carry it in its mouth.

"Okay… umm… take this one to Parkinson Manor, will you?" she told one owl, who promptly flew off in a rush of feathers, scaring SD half to death.

"…Err… Malfoy Manor," she told another.

"Greengrass Estate for you… and since it's smaller, could you take this one to Bulstrode Manor as well? Sorry…"

Blinking at the last two packages in her hand, SD realized that she had no idea where the hell Crabbe and Goyle lived. '_Well… damn it._' She thought, coaxing down a large barn owl from the upper rafters, "Could you take these to Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe? I… don't know exactly where the heck they live though, so…"

The bird however, seemed to know, and it took off with a hoot that sounded as if it was mocking SD's lack of information. The girl frowned at the owl as it took off, sticking her tongue out at it as she watched it fly out of sight.

"Stupid uppity bird…"

Fingering one last small gift in her hand, SD contemplated over it for a moment before sticking it in her pocket and leaving, intending to go down to the kitchens for a glass of cocoa.

* * *

Christmas morning came, and PK awoke to Rakir's rattling around in the cage near her bed. Seeing as PK was the only Fifth year girl left, she had coaxed the white raven down from the Owlery as a source of company. She never really did see her raven much anymore, actually.

"Nnn… keep it down, 'Kir… s'Christmas after all." PK moaned, rolling over and burying her head in her pillows before it hit her. It was Christmas. And of course, as all people know, with Christmas comes the wonderful thing known as…

"Yay! Presents!" PK chirped, looking all of a sudden awake as she dove into the small pile of gifts at the foot of her bed, resting on her trunk.

She tore into them with gusto, sticking a bow into her hair here and there as well as setting the prettiest of the wrappings aside for the moment.

There was a box of Chocolate Frogs from Ron and Ginny, a pretty set of hairclips from Parvati, a magenta-dyed quill and colored inks from Lavender (along with a note not to use them for classwork otherwise she'd get in trouble), and a homework planner from Hermione ("…If it didn't screech at me, I'd like it."). Harry had given the brunette a box of Zonko's pranking objects, which PK made note to fully go through later, as well. Lost in the piles of wrapping, PK almost missed one last gift, wrapped in shiny gold paper and tied with a silver bow. The scratchy, doctor-like handwriting could only have belonged to one person, and PK was genuinely surprised to be getting a gift from SD.

Opening it, PK found another ankh necklace; this one not made of black metal like the one she was wearing, but rather of a lightweight, golden-colored metal. It had a deep, decorative border engraved on one side, and it hung from a simple golden chain. A note came with it, and PK had trouble making out the writing, but was able to get through it.

****

PK, it read,

****

I wasn't really sure if we were giving presents to each other this year or not, but I decided to give this to you anyways. It was taking up room in my trunk, and yeah… I need all the space I can get. Ummm… that's it, I guess. Have a Merry Christmas or whatever.

-SD

The brunette chuckled to herself, knowing that in her own way, SD was trying to patch things up between them and show no hard feelings. Rakir's chirping from his cage caught PK's attention, and she smiled at her familiar.

"Don't think I didn't forget about you, boy. I got you something too!" the girl said, clasping her new necklace around her neck and hopping off her bed, heart feeling a bit lighter than the day before.

It was a good thing she had decided to send SD a present as well.

* * *

On the other hand, SD's awakening was a rather rude one brought on by a rather bored fox jumping on her mistress's stomach.

"M'innocent! I don't know how those crayons got into the blender, I swear!" SD mumbled, bolting up in bed at the sudden shock of something hitting her in the gut and waking her. She looked around and saw that she was just in bed, with a smug looking (if foxes could look smug, that is) Niiro-chan sitting on her lap. "You, you are an evil little creature." SD muttered, picking up Niiro and holding him to face level. Said fox licked SD's nose, making her smile and sigh, "And you're too cute to stay mad at. I think I've been a bad influence on you."

Stretching slightly, SD sighed and pulled open her drapes, stepping out into the dorm, and noticing a large parcel sitting on top of her trunk along with a smaller one. Confused for a moment, SD remembered it was Christmas and slapped her forehead, berating herself for forgetting.

Taking the smaller one in her hands first, she flipped it over, reading the messy handwriting belonging to PK. Surprised, SD tore into the paper, revealing a box that seemed to be glued shut.

"Either that, or someone figured a Sticking Charm would work better than tape or string…"

Grabbing her wand off of her nightstand, SD lazily cast a counter-charm and opened the now unstuck box. Smiling, the half-awake blonde pulled out a small duck plush and a silvery-grey t-shirt that said 'Sorry, I'm not good with empathy, can I offer you sarcasm instead?'.

SD laughed at the shirt and immediately decided that she had found a new favorite one. Setting the items aside and making a mental note to thank PK later, she took the larger, slightly heavy parcel in her hands, placing it on the bed and looking for a card or note or something.

She found one tucked into the strings tying the thing together, and ripping it open, she scanned it.

****

Merry Christmas, SD, it said,

****

We all pitched in for this one, seeing as none of our allowances would suffice for only one of us to get you this. And frankly, we're all a bit tired of hearing you complain to Draco about not letting you use his.

SD vaguely recognized the handwriting as Pansy's.

****

We hope you like it! And you have to let me borrow it at least once, okay? Please? Have a great holiday!

That was definitely Blaise's. SD had borrowed the girl's Arithmancy notes enough times to know.

****

See you when term starts up again. Take care of your gift.

That was Millicent's: short, simple, and to the point.

****

Now you can stop harassing me about mine, SD. Learn to use this well or otherwise Blaise gets seconds on it. Just thought you might like to know. Crabbe and Goyle aren't here as we're writing this, but they express their wishes that you enjoy your holiday as well.

Draco's. By now, SD had a good inkling of what the gift was and she eagerly began untying the strings holding the wrapping to the gift. Getting frustrated, she grabbed a pair of scissors out of her nightstand and snipped the strings before pulling back the silver and green wrappings.

Inside sat a brand-new Nimbus Two-Thousand, which SD's jawed-dropped at. Sure, it wasn't near as good as Draco's Two-Thousand and One, but it was a racing broom. _Her_ racing broom. Ever since the flying lesson that went straight to hell coupled with Draco and even Crabbe and Goyle's proficiency at flying, SD had been wanting to take a second chance on a broom and get the hang of it.

But the three Quiddich playing boys were highly possessive of their brooms, and the practice ones owned by the school SD swore had it in for her. And of course, her having only a few Galleons to her name that had as of last week been drained to a total of three Sickles and two Knuts, she had no means of ever hoping to buy a broom for herself.

Squealing to herself, SD bounced up and down like a small child wold, clutching her broom tightly and smiling madly. Today felt like a good day. Setting her broom down, she picked up Niiro-chan and swung him around as well, laughing her head off.

"Hey… do you think PK might help me get the hang of flying?" she asked her little fox as her euphoria faded. "She's a lot better than I am at it, after all… and I could let her ride my broom too… maybe we could go back to being friends you know? We're still kinda odd around each other… I didn't know House rivalries could be so messy."

The russet-colored fox just sat on SD's stomach, playing with the small bell on his new silver collar that SD had gotten him as a present. Hey, even pets need a little love at Christmas, right? Rolling her eyes at the obvious lack of response, SD's gaze fell on a small picture frame sitting on her nightstand. It was the only really personal object she ever kept out. The smiling faces of her family peered out at her, and she wished not for the first time that it was a Wizarding photo, just so she could see her sister make a face at her again while she herself whacked her over the head. Her mom and dad would be in the background, rolling their eyes and sighing while trying to separate the two, chuckling.

'I wonder if PK misses her family just as much as I do. …I really screwed things up this time. But hopefully… hopefully we'll be back home soon.'

Throwing on a pair of baggy cargo jeans and her new t-shirt, SD grabbed a heavy outer robe to go over it and took her broom from her bed. She was fully intending to go find PK and spend the whole morning trying to convince the brunette to help her fly, if it took her that long.

* * *

With a cheery grin, PK came into the Great Hall, looking for some breakfast, even though she was more than a bit late. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" she said cheerily, getting a few smiles in return as well as 'Merry Christmas'-es from a few others.

She sat herself down at the empty seat across from SD, and noted with happiness that the blonde was wearing her new shirt. SD looked up at the girl's arrival and swallowed the mouthful of eggs she was eating at that moment. "Thanks for your gifts, PK. I really liked them," she said, smiling, "The shirt's totally awesome. Where'd you find it?"

PK grinned, "That's my secret, SD. Oh! Thanks a bunch for the necklace! It's really pretty."

Dumbledore watched this exchange from his place at the head of the table and smiled to himself, blue eyes twinkling slightly. '_Glad to know those two are working things out_.'

McGonagall noticed the man's diverted attention and frowned slightly, "What is it, Albus?" she asked.

"Nothing, Minerva. It's just good to know that even House rivalries cannot break the strongest of friendships."

The Head of Gryffindor looked perplexed for a second, before looking down the table to see SD and PK chattering animatedly, laughing and smiling as if the two had never fought in the first place. She smiled to herself, agreeing mentally as she took another sip of tea.

* * *

"Wow… they really got this for you?" PK said, slightly awed as her and SD stood out on the grounds, PK holding SD's new broom in her hands, "This must have cost a good amount."

SD shrugged, "Well, seeing as the broom's been out for a few years, it's probably a lot cheaper than it used to be. You… you wouldn't mind helping me get the hang of it, would you?"

PK paused for a second, confused as to SD's request. Did she want her to show her how to fly it, or stand watch with some Buffering Charms if she fell off, or what? There was a slight pause as PK tried to think of a way to word what she was thinking, only being able to get out an "Umm…" which SD took the wrong way as it was coupled with a blank, slightly wary seeming look on PK's face.

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly, "It's cool, PK. You don't have to help if you don't want. I just thought that maybe we could spend some time out here instead of inside."

"SD—" PK began to say, knowing from experience that something was wrong with SD.

"It's really cold out here. I think I'm gonna go in and try this again another day, okay? Sorry for making you come out here and stuff. Meet you in the library at seven?"

"…Sure…"

As SD bounded away back into the castle, PK couldn't help but feel as if she had screwed up some way and didn't understand how.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ron were digging into their gifts as well. Throwing aside the planners Hermione had sent them and throwing on the jumpers that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for the two, each came upon a present sent to them by PK.

"Huh. I wonder what she sent us." Ron said, tearing the wrapping on his gift open, before staring at it for a moment, slightly confused, "Ummm… Harry… why d'ya think PK sent me a doll that looks strangely like Malfoy and a box of pins?"

Setting aside a large box of assorted candies given to him by PK, Harry raised an eyebrow before looking at Ron's gift and bursting out into laughter. "What? What's so funny?" Ron asked, now even more confused than ever.

"It's called a voodoo doll, Ron. Supposedly, when you stick a pin in the body part of a doll crafted to look like a person, that person will feel pain in that same body part."

Ron grinned, "Wicked. D'ya think it really works?"

Hermione had made her way into Ron and Harry's room at that moment, hearing the tail end of the conversation, "Do you think what really works, Ron?" she asked.

"Malfoy voodee doll." Ron replied, taking a pin out of the box and stabbing it into the doll's eye.

Hermione frowned, before rolling her eyes, "I think you mean voodoo doll, Ron. And I highly doubt it. It's a highly mythical branch of African magic, and I doubt that it would work.. Besides, you need something belonging to that person for it to even work at all."

Harry held up the small blonde doll dressed in green and silver robes towards the girl at the foot of their beds, "I think the hair is Malfoy's, actually… but I don't even want to know how she got it."

Groaning, Hermione ignored Ron's chuckles as more pins were stuck into the poor unfortunate piece of fabric and stuffing, "Well… if anything, it's better than you two hexing the real Malfoy. I'm guessing PK sent you that?"

"Uh-huh… what'd you get, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"A new quill holder and the newest edition of _Hogwarts, A History_. Very thoughtful of her, she saw me looking at those things in Hogsmeade. I'm surprised she remembered the exact ones," she replied, "Now come on, breakfast is waiting downstairs, and then we're going to go visit your father, Ron."

_

* * *

All too fast, it seemed, the two weeks of break were coming to an end, and the students at 12 Grimmauld Place found themselves on the Knight Bus along with Tonks and Lupin. While nonoe of the teens wanted to return to homework assignments, classwork, and getting up early all too much, Harry had another reason dampening his spirits as the bus jerked around, narrowly avoid other cars and turning tight corners._

Occulmency lessons. With Snape, of all people. Needless to say, Harry wasn't looking forward to them at all. Especially when they would be disguised as Remedial Potions lessons.

'It's Dumbledore's request though…' Harry thought gloomily as he clutched onto one of the seats as they skidded to a stop for one of the passengers, _'I just don't understand why he can't tech me instead of the greasy git!'_

Harry thought gloomily as he clutched onto one of the seats as they skidded to a stop for one of the passengers, 

"I've changed my mind," Ron groaned, picking himself up off of the ground for the sixth time, "I never want to ride on here again."

"Listen, it's 'Ogwarts stop next," Stan said brightly, "That bossy pink haired woman tha' got on wit you, she gave up a little tip to move you up the queue."

BANG.

They were rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade suddenly, and they passed through he small village, coming to a stop outside of the Hogwarts gates. Lupin and Tonks helped them off of the bus with their luggage and then got off as well to say goodbye to them.

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," Tonks told them, casting a suspicious eye around the deserted road, "Have a good term, okay?"

"Look after yourself," Lupin said, reaching Harry last as he bid goodbye to the large group of teens, "And listen, Harry… I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occulmens and we all want you to learn to protect yourself. Work hard, all right?"

Harry nodded, looking up at the werewolf, "Yeah, all right. See you, then…"

The six teens made their way up the castle, dragging their trunks behind them. Hermione was talking about knitting a few more elf-hats while the Twins conversed together in muttered tones. Harry vaguely remembered them saying something about getting PK back for a rather cleverly disguised Christmas prank-gift. The girl had apparently kept the bag of Puking Pastilles that the Fred and George had given SD a few months before, and had taken apart the capsules, mixing them into a batch of chocolates and sent them to the boys.

Both redheads were outrages and more than a bit embarrassed to find that their own pranks had been used against them, and were once again vowing vengeance against the pink-streaked transfer student.

"Kyaa!"

Harry looked up at the sound of the shrill battle-seeming cry. He had maybe a two second warning as he and the rest of his group were pelted by a few snowballs.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron yelled, wiping snow off of his head.

Ginny pointed up at a figure circling over their heads on a broomstick, "Isn't that that Zephyr girl you guys were always complaining about?"

"I think it is…" Hermione muttered, wiping off her snow covered book that she had used a shield, "Though I wonder where she got a broom."

"I'd want to know where the hell she learned how to fly so well so quickly." George muttered. He and Fred had been able to dodge the onslaught of snowballs, so they weren't covered in snow like the Trio and Ginny were.

"Oi! Zephyr! What was that for?" Fred yelled up to the girl, who dove down slightly so she could hear the red-headed teen, "And where'd you get the broom?"

"Christmas present! And I felt like throwing some snow; testing my balance out!" was the yelled reply. But, it seemed that even with a week and a half's worth of practice and bruising, SD still hadn't mastered the art of balancing without hands, and when she cupped a pair of mitten-covered hands across her mouth to talk to Fred, she wasn't prepared nor ready for the snowball that was aimed towards her by George.

"Wah!" SD squawked, getting hit in the head with the offending cold object, arms flailing around as she tried to regain balance. She did after a moment, gripping the broom like it was her lifeline, "That was not funny! You guys suck."

SD zoomed off, diving down right above the Twins' heads and making them duck before she headed towards the castle.

"Well… that was different." Ginny said, shrugging.

The six of them continued their way up to the giant oak doors; Harry glanced back once they reached them, knowing that the Knight Bus was already gone but half-wished that he was still on board because of what he would be dealing with the following night.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I decided to leave it off before the Occulmency scene. Hate me if you wish. LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. About 11,800 words. DDDD: (dies)

PK13: …Okay then. Please review, minna! We'd appreciate it much!

SD27: (out cold)

PK13: Oh dear… looks like it finally got to her. Huh.

Ja ne, minna-san!  
PK13 and SD27


End file.
